Memory
by julyciouss
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rio hilang ingatan, kemudian pecahan memori itu berangsur kembali kepadanya. Selama itu, banyak sekali kejadian menyakitkan yang harus dilalui olehnya dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Crack!KaruRi x Kouhai!Isogai [AU!]
1. Tragedy!

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 1 : Tragedy!

.

.

.

"Kita putus saja ya?"

"Hah?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menganga kecil, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku... tidak mau." Jawabnya lirih. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meminta putus, Karma?"

"Benar sih," Karma menghembuskan napas pelan. "Tapi kali ini berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda?" Rio berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Hal itu berdampak pada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "Kalau kau minta putus karena aku posesif, cengeng, atau apapun itu, kasih aku kesempatan satu kali untuk berubah!"

"Maafkan aku, Rio. Keinginanku untuk putus saat ini lebih besar dibandingkan rasa cintaku padamu." Karma ikut menunduk, menatap kepala pirang Rio yang berada di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Selanjutnya tangis Rio pecah. Ia tak lagi mati-matian menahan air matanya, semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Dengan sigap jari jemari Karma memutuskan aliran cairan bening itu, mengusapnya lembut lalu memandangi iris biru gadis Nakamura itu.

"Jangan menangis. Bukan berarti hubungan kita putus lalu persahabatan kita putus juga." Ucap si surai merah. Ia pun mendekap tubuh tinggi langsing Rio. Kepalanya dibiarkan menempel pada dada bidangnya, kemudian surai sepungggung itu ia usap. "Kita masih bisa bersahabat."

"Sungguh?" Rio menengadah ke atas, menatap wajah rupawan pemuda Akabane yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mungkin ia berusaha menghibur.

Kemudian Karma menganggukkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya ia kembali menenggelamkan kepala Rio ke dalam dadanya.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin dipeluk, akan aku kabulkan."

Lagi-lagi Rio menganga kecil. Tak lama kemudian ia menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Akhirnya Rio menyerah. Ia pun mengabulkan permintaan Karma yang sesungguhnya berat sekali untuk diterima batinnya. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia tak mungkin memaksa pemuda itu untuk meneruskan hubungan spesial mereka. "Karma,"

"Hmm?" sahutnya.

Rio mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian, Karma mengikuti gadis pirang itu.

"Terima kasih, karena kau telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali kejadian itu berlangsung, namun mengapa ia masih memikirkannya?

Ini sudah lewat dari satu semester, tapi mengapa kejadian itu masih bersarang di otaknya?

Sungguh itu hanya masalah sepele sebenarnya, tapi begitu mengganggu kehidupannya saat ini. Karenanya ia selalu merasa gelisah sendiri, bahkan terkadang melamun.

Nakamura Rio dan Akabane Karma sudah putus, di pertengahan semester 4 bulan Maret, bertepatan dengan datangnya musim semi. Sampai saat ini mereka masih menjalani hubungan persahabatan, hanya saja Karma begitu cuek padanya.

Itu yang membuatnya merasa terganggu.

DUK!

"Aaawwww..."

Rio merintih kesakitan. Bersamaan dengan itu, lamunan yang menghantuinya sepanjang jalan pulan hilang dalam sekejap. Mungkin karena bis yang ditumpanginya sedikit oleng dan menabrak trotoar di sisi jalan, sehingga kepala pirangnya terpaksa menjadi korban.

Setelah bis kembali bergerak, Rio merasa tas sekolah miliknya terjatuh. Tangan yang barusan mengelus kepalanya kini ia gunakan untuk memungut benda berbentuk balok itu.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah ketika mendapati tasnya yang sobek karena tersangkut kaki bangku.

"Yaahh, tasnya rusak."

Kemudian Rio mulai membongkar tas sekolahnya, berharap barang-barang di dalamnya tidak mengalami kerusakan. Namun sayang, harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Duh, dompetku juga rusak. Mana uang 1000 yenku selembar-lembarnya juga ikutan sobek!" keluhnya.

Manik serupa warna laut itu melirik dompetnya sekilas— melihat foto dirinya dengan seseorang. Diambilnya foto tersebut, kemudian menatap gambar perawakan dirinya dan si surai merah yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera.

Ada secuil perasaan sedih dalam dirinya.

Foto dalam dompet tersebut ikut tersobek, tepat pada bagian dirinya. Ia menatapnya lamat. Detik berikutnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit berkelana di toko perabotan, akhirnya dua sejoli ini mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Mereka segera pergi menuju kasir, membayar semua barang yang dibelinya untuk keperluan kelas.

Terkutuklah dengan para pengunjung toko yang tengah mengantri di depannya ini.

Dengan terpaksa kedua sejoli ini berada di tengah barisan menyebalkan itu sambil menenteng sejumlah perabotan kelas yang sejujurnya ukuran benda-benda tersebut membuat risih.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arah luar toko. Manik matanya berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan yang membuat atensinya tertarik.

"Isogai, aku pergi ke sana dulu ya?" pamitnya.

Seorang pemuda lainnya, Isogai Yuuma, menatap penuh tanya. "Kemana?"

"Di seberang ada yang menjual crepes. Mereka baru buka. Aku ingin ke sana."

"Lalu, barang-barang ini bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali lagi."

Isogai akhirnya mengangguk. Ia pun memberikan izin kepada sahabat surai kecokelatannya.

"Yasudah. Jangan lama-lama, Maehara."

Maehara Hiroto, pemuda belah tengah itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Isogai yang masih mengantri di depan meja kasir. Pemuda surai hitam itu hanya tersenyum, ikhlas jika ia harus menanggung barang-barang ini sendirian.

10 menit sudah Maehara pergi meninggalkannya, namun ia tak kunjung kembali. Apa crepes disana itu enak, sehingga Maehara mendapat antrian ke sekian puluh karena banyak yang membeli? Kini Isogai sudah berada di barisan depan. Tinggal membayar perabotan itu dengan beberapa lembar ribu yen, kemudian ia bisa langsung keluar dari toko ini.

Kemana Maehara?

Isogai berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menenteng perabotan-perabotan yang sudah diberi kantong plastik. Langkahnya sedikit terganggu karena gagang sapu, pel, dan serokan terus menerus menghantam wajah ikemennya, bahkan salah satu diantaranya hampir menancap netranya.

Pada saat Isogai sedang tertatih dengan barang bawaannya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara jeritan orang-orang yang begitu histeris. Kemudian paduan suara tersebut semakin jelas, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara decitan ban kendaraan dengan jalanan aspal, dan...

BRAK!

Isogai ternganga. Manik madunya membelalak ketakutan. Tanpa sadar kantong plastik yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi tepat di seberang jalan. Bis menabrak sebuah toko alat musik di sana, dekat dengan toko crepes yang baru saja grand opening.

—tempat dimana Maehara Hiroto, sahabatnya berada.

"Onee-san, aku titip barang-barangku di sini!" ucapnya sambil menengok ke arah seorang kasir yang sama terkejutnya karena insiden tersebut.

Isogai mulai menancap gas. Ia menerobos pintu keluar otomatis dengan langkah seribunya. Beruntung lampu penunjuk jalan menampakkan warna hijau, sehingga ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan polisi karena melanggar aturan lalu lintas.

Sampailah ia di lokasi kejadian. Kepalanya dipaksakan bergerak cepat untuk mencari sobat tercintanya. Nihil, sosok yang dicari tidak dapat tertangkap lensanya.

Isogai semakin panik.

"MAEHARA!" teriaknya, namun si empunya nama tidak menyahut.

Isogai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat ini orang-orang sudah mengelilingi bis yang terjungkir itu. Mereka semua bahu membahu mengembalikan bis agar kembali berdiri. Isogai yang sedang dikuasai aura negatif menyangka kalau sahabatnya tertimpa bis itu, sehingga si ikemen berusaha membantu orang-orang membalik bis itu.

"Hei bocah! Jangan ikut campur, bahaya!" teriak salah satu orang tua di sana.

"Biarkan aku membantu, paman. Temanku ada di sana."

"Kau tidak akan kuat mengangkat ini. Menjauhlah dari sini!"

"Tapi—"

"ISOGAI!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Isogai pun menghadap ke belakang, menatap si surai kecokelatan yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Maehara?!"

Dalam sekejap Isogai berseri-seri. Bersyukur ia dalam hati karena sahabatnya tidak menjadi korban.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan bis." jawab Isogai seadanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya."

Maehara memperhatikan kerumunan orang di depannya. Ia melihat orang-orang tua memasuki bis yang berhasil ditegakkan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali membantu menyelamatkan para penumpang bis. Tidak biasanya si cassanova seperti itu.

"Isogai, ayo kita bantu mereka."

Isogai mengangguk antusias. Akhirnya ia dan Maehara segera berlari menuju tempat perkara, memasuki bis yang sudah rusak sebagian, kemudian berusaha membantu mengeluarkan para penumpang bis yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Isogai," panggil Maehara.

Isogai menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Lihat gadis itu!" Maehara menunjuk seorang gadis berseragam abu dengan darah segar menutupi sebagian wajah, dan sebagian lainnya menutupi wajah rambutnya yang diperkirakan sepanjang punggung. "Seragamnya sama seperti kita."

Isogai sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan sahabatnya. Si ikemen mengambil posisi jongkok, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan surai yang menutupi wajah si korban. Sebenarnya si surai hitam itu merasa ngeri, tetapi ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk melihat seorang gadis yang memakai almamater yang sama dengannya.

Isogai membelalakan manik madunya setelah menyingkirkan surai sepunggung si korban. Maehara juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian, mereka membawa korban keluar dari bis, beserta dengan tas sekolah dan selembar foto yang sobek sebagian.

Si gadis pirang. Mereka mengetahui siapa korban itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Isogai dan Maehara sedang menunggu dokter yang tengah memeriksa korban yang mereka selamatkan, korban yang menggunakan almamater sama seperti mereka, korban yang identitasnya mereka ketahui.

Hanya saja dua sejoli itu tidak yakin dengan jawaban mereka. Akhirnya mereka memeriksa isi tas korban untuk memastikan apakah dugaan mereka benar atau salah.

"Nakamura Rio... 3-A."

Maehara menoleh ke arah Isogai yang tengah menggumamkan nama korban beserta kelasnya. Pemuda pemilik rambut mencuat itu pun memasukkan sebuah buku milik Rio ke dalam tas si pirang. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Sudah kuduga, dia itu Nakamura-senpai."

"Aku tidak menyangka Nakamura-senpai menjadi korban." Maehara ikut bergumam. "Semoga dia bisa selamat."

Isogai meng-amin-kan doa Maehara. Kemudian keduanya pun terdiam.

Isogai menatap ke lantai rumah sakit dengan posisi tangan yang ditopang oleh pahanya. Jari-jari tangannya sengaja ditautkan. Kedua kakinya sengaja dibuka, agar lantai seputih susu itu bisa ia tatap.

Tak lama, si ikemen beranjak dari kursi tunggu. Maehara yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan menatap sahabatnya kebingungan.

"Isogai?"

"Nakamura-senpai sedang diperiksa oleh dokter." Ucapnya setelah ia mengintip ke dalam kamar bertuliskan nama 'Nakamura' itu. "Aku akan masuk ke dalam."

"Yasudah, aku tunggu di luar saja."

Isogai memutarkan kenop pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk setelah benda kayu jati itu terbuka. Setelah si ikemen menghilang dari pandangan mata, Maehara kembali pada posisi semula— bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan.

Samar-samar Maehara mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Tak lama, sosok empat orang pemuda seusianya muncul menghampirinya.

Maehara memicingkan matanya bingung ketika salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut merah, melangkah dengan terburu-buru dan rasa khawatir yang berlebih.

 _Bukankah itu Karma-senpai, kekasih dari Nakamura-senpai?_ Batin Maehara.

"Dimana Rio?!" tanya Karma setibanya ia di ruang ICU tempat Rio dirawat. Ia kehilangan rasa sabar.

"Sebentar!" Maehara menahannya. "Aku mohon jangan berisik."

"Aku ingin masuk, tolong jangan halangi aku!"

"Nakamura-senpai sedang diperiksa, sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggunya dulu, senpai."

Karma menatap Maehara tajam. "Hah?! Kau bilang aku mengganggu? Sialan!"

"Karma, jangan emosi. Tenangkan dirimu." Senpai berambut biru langit, Shiota Nagisa, berusaha memegangi tubuh si surai merah itu agar tidak menerkam si surai kecokelatan.

"Senpai, aku akan beritahu semuanya, tapi kumohon jangan dulu masuk. Nakamura-senpai masih diperiksa."

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si cassanova membuat tubuh Karma melemas. Nagisa yang tengah memegangi tubuhnya segera menjauh. Ia akhirnya menduduki kursi tunggu, begitu juga dengan dua orang lainnya— Sugino Tomohito dan Kayano Kaede. Karma tidak duduk. Ia memilih berdiri di samping Maehara, tepatnya di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"Apa kau menyaksikan kecelakaan itu, Kouhai-kun?" tanya Kayano.

Maehara mengangguk. "Tapi sahabatku yang lebih tahu, karena saat itu aku sedang pergi ke toilet di toko sebelah toko alat musik."

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Maehara diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kayano. "Tapi aku tidak tahu detailnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja seadanya." Ujar Sugino. "Untuk detailnya, kita bisa tanyakan pada temanmu itu."

Mendengar itu, Maehara mulai mengumpulkan ingatannya soal insiden gadis bermarga Nakamura yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu. Ia menatap wajah para kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka semua terlihat sangat khawatir, terutama pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya selaku (mantan) kekasih korban.

Si cassanova memulai ceritanya.

"Kejadiannya..."

.

.

.

"Permisi."

Isogai memasuki ruangan ICU tempat salah satu korban kecelakaan bis di toko musik itu. Suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik, karena ia tak ingin mengganggu seorang dokter yang tengah memeriksa pasien. Ia juga berusaha menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara bising.

Sang dokter menoleh ke arah si surai hitam. Tatapannya terlihat tajam.

Merasa tidak enak, Isogai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ano... apa aku mengganggu, dokter?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali memusatkan pandangnya pada pasien di hadapannya. "Tidak, tidak. Apa kau mengatakan itu karena mataku?"

Isogai mengangguk. Sangat pelan, sampai tak terlihat kalau ia benar-benar mengangguk. Tapi dokter itu melihatnya, sampai akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kurang tidur jadi mataku agak buram. Aku mempertajam mataku agar penglihatanku jelas. Maaf ya? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Isogai bernapas lega. Syukurlah dokter itu tidak memarahinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi Nakamura-senpai?" akhirnya Isogai bertanya.

Wajah sang dokter kembali serius. Atmosfer ruangan serba putih itu mendadak tegang.

"Luka di kepalanya cukup parah. Sepertinya ia terbentur dengan sangat kencang." Tutur sang dokter.

"Apa luka itu mempengaruhi bagian dalam kepalanya?"

"Berhubung dia belum sadar, jadi aku tidak tahu." jawabnya. "Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Kemungkinan besar dia mengalami..." frasa sang dokter menggantung, membuat Isogai penasaran bukan main.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nakamura-senpai?"

"... amnesia."

Isogai membelalak. Rasanya waktu berhenti bergerak ketika dokter menyebutkan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya yang menggantung. Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Apa itu benar?

"Tidak mungkin..."

Atensi sang dokter teralihkan ketika melihat kelopak mata Rio bergerak-gerak. Dalam hati ia merasa senang, tetapi perasaan itu hanya sekejap saja. Detik berikutnya lelaki paruh baya itu kembali gelisah. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dugaannya itu benar?

"Hei, nak." Panggil dokter pada Isogai. "Pasien akan sadar sebentar lagi. Kalau dugaanku barusan benar, datanglah ke ruanganku. Aku akan mempersiapkan pemeriksaan selanjutnya di sana."

Sang dokter pergi meninggalkan ruangan dimana Rio dirawat. Sedangkan Isogai masih mengalami serangan kejut. Ia tak berkutik sedikit pun, juga tidak merespon perkataan orang berjas putih itu.

Pintu ruang ICU yang sudah tertutup rapat kini kembali terbuka. Serombongan pemuda memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi khawatir masing-masing— minus Maehara yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Mereka semua mulai mengerubungi ranjang rumah sakit, melihat dengan seksama kelopak mata pasien yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka.

"Benar kata dokter, Rio-chan sudah siuman." Ucap Kayano senang.

Iris biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai pandangannya sudah tidak buram lagi. Mata itu pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mengapa ada banyak orang disini?

"Syukurlah Nakamura sudah sadar." Giliran Sugino yang merasa senang.

Si gadis pirang berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, sehingga ia ingin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Nakamura-san. Biar aku bantu." Ucap Nagisa sambil membantu Rio mengubah posisi.

Setelah tubuhnya bersandar di dinding, Rio menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap wajah orang-orang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rio?"

Rio menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda surai merah bertanya padanya. Dari wajahnya ia kelihatan khawatir sekali.

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Karma bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan Rio pun tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menatap pemuda Akabane itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : YEEEEYYYY MINNAAAA kembali lagi bersama saya dengan fic trio jenius di kelas 3-E *entah kenapa saya seneng banget mereka bertiga jadi main chara di satu fic XD* tapi kali ini settingnya AU dan agak nyerempet indo sepertinya. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak seru karena (lagi-lagi) saya nyoba buat longfic dengan genre romance-hurt/comfort.

Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Minat untuk me-review?

Next Chapter 2 : Forget!


	2. Forget!

"Siapa kau?"

Semua orang yang mendengar kalimat barusan terkejut dengan kompak. Napas mereka tercekat, dada pun terasa begitu sesak. Tak ada satu huruf pun keluar dari mulut mereka yang menganga. Semuanya terkejut bukan main.

"Rio?" Karma memanggil nama si pirang. Suaranya bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau... tidak mengingatku?"

Dengan polos, Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Karma merasa sakit di dadanya.

"Nakamura-san, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Nagisa berusaha menenangkan Karma dengan bertanya kepada sahabat pirangnya. "Kau kan baru sadar pasti kepalamu masih pusing kan, makanya kau tidak mengingat Karma."

Nagisa berusaha tersenyum ramah pada Rio. Mungkin setelah ini Rio pasti mengingat Karma dan semuanya, begitu pikirnya.

Namun si pirang masih menampakkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Nagisa tercekat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sama seperti Karma, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Rio barusan.

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau ingat aku kan?" sambar Kayano. Tiba-tiba si surai hijau menarik pelan lengan Sugino. "Bagaimana dengan Sugino-kun? Kau tidak mungkin lupa kan? Dia itu—"

Rio menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kalian."

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya mereka terkena serangan kejut. Bahkan mereka terlihat kesulitan bernapas, seolah ada sebuah tali yang melilit leher mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Separah apa lukanya?

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Isogai?"

Maehara menoleh ke arah Isogai yang tiba-tiba bergumam. Pemuda berpucuk itu bergetar kecil, tangannya mengepal, matanya tertutup rapat dengan cairan bening di sudutnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Isogai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan beserta penghuninya di sana, bersama rasa kesal yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dalam sekejap.

Langkah seribunya mengisi kesunyian di lorong rumah sakit yang terang benderang namun terasa sunyi itu. Kakinya membawa Isogai menuju sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ia akan menemui lelaki paruh baya itu.

Maehara menatap kepergian Isogai dengan sejuta rasa heran dalam dirinya. Ia ingin mengejar, tapi kemana?

"Isogai!"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 2 : Forget!

.

.

.

"Retrograde amnesia."

"Hah?"

Isogai Yuuma mengerutkan dahi, gagal paham dengan istilah yang disebutkan sang dokter.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Retrograde amnesia adalah salah satu jenis amnesia dimana penderita tidak dapat mengingat informasi atau ingatan dulu. Sama seperti jenis amnesia yang lain, penyebabnya adalah kerusakan pada otak yang menyimpan segala macam ingatannya."

"Apa itu akibat dari luka di kepalanya?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ini pasti karena benturan keras pada kepalanya."

Isogai semakin tertekan mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai penyakit yang diderita Rio. Tidak dapat mengingat informasi dulu? Itu artinya Rio melupakan segalanya yang terjadi pada waktu lampau, Rio tidak dapat mengingat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Nakamura Rio tidak dapat mengingat Isogai Yuuma lagi.

Bagaimana ini?

Isogai kesal. Saat ini hubungan dirinya dengan kakak kelasnya pirang itu sudah cukup dekat, tetapi kenapa? Mengapa setelah semua itu Nakamura Rio harus amnesia?

Kalau takdir bisa ditentang, maka Isogai Yuuma akan mengajukan protes sekarang juga, atau bila perlu menghajarnya agar hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Bagaimana agar ingatannya bisa kembali pulih?" tanya Isogai tak sabar. Ia tak ingin Rio selamanya hilang ingatan, ia tak ingin kakak kelasnya itu melupakannya. Ia tak ingin itu!

"Untuk saat ini, hindari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan penyebab amnesianya." Jawabnya. "Selain itu..."

Isogai berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berjas putih di hadapannya. Semuanya ia simpan dalam memori otaknya. Selanjutnya ia akan memberitahu teman-temannya soal ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengingatnya, dokter."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memeriksanya lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan memberinya obat." Ucap sang dokter. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, begitu juga dengan Isogai. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan dokter. "Hei, nak."

Merasa dipanggil, Isogai berhenti melangkah sambil menatap sang dokter. "Ada apa, dokter?"

"Tolong hubungi orang tuanya. Aku ingin menemui mereka."

"Baik, dokter."

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dokter dan Isogai ke ruang rawat Rio, semua siswa SMA itu menunggu di lorong rumah sakit. Mereka tengah menunggu Rio yang sedang diperiksa kembali oleh dokter.

Mereka semua terlihat prihatin— entah prihatin yang sebenarnya atau bukan, karena ekpresi mereka sangat sulit ditebak antara khawatir atau kesal dan sebagainya.

Terutama pemuda surai merah yang sedang menyudutkan diri di samping kursi tunggu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

Maehara Hiroto sudah lama menaruh atensinya pada sosok Akabane Karma. Ia prihatin melihatnya yang begitu terpukul. Jelas lah, siapa yang tak sedih jika mendapati orang terkasih mengalami kecelakaan, harus amnesia pula? Siapa yang tak sedih? Namun apa daya, si surai kecokelatan itu tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghiburnya.

"Akabane-senpai."

Karma mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian iris tembaganya menatap tubuh Isogai yang berada di hadapannya. Anak itu baru saja memanggilnya, namun sejak kapan ia berjongkok di sana?

"Sejak kapan kau berada di depanku?" tanya Karma dengan nada setengah kesal. Mungkin ia masih emosi.

"Akabane-senpai." Isogai mengabaikan pertanyaan Karma. "Bisa tolong hubungi orang tua Nakamura-senpai?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dokter ingin menemui mereka."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kondisi kesehatan Rio?"

Isogai mengangguk pelan. "Y-Ya. Dokter ingin—"

TAP!

Masih dengan emosinya yang meluap, Karma meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Isogai. Si ikemen terkejut ketika merasakan cengkeraman tangan Karma yang cukup kuat. Saat itu juga ia merasa takut, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan iris tembaganya.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kondisi Rio sekarang!" pintanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Akabane-sen— akh!" Isogai meringis, ternyata cengkeraman itu semakin kuat. "Senpai, sa— akh! Akabane-senpai!"

"Hentikan, Karma!" cegah Nagisa. Si surai biru langit itu berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Karma dari bahu Isogai.

"Karma, tenanglah, jangan emosi!" perintah Kayano.

Karma yang terlihat seperti haus darah masih kalap. Nagisa— yang kini dibantu Sugino, berusaha melepaskan Isogai dari tangan kekar Karma. Sedangkan Maehara bertugas untuk menjauhkan sobat ikemennya itu.

"Senpai, aku akan jelaskan padamu."

"Kau dengar itu, Karma? Sekarang lepaskan dia, jangan emosi." Sugino setengah berteriak pada si surai merah. Untungnya Karma langsung menurut, kalau tidak pasti Sugino menyuruh Kayano untuk mencari tali kemudian melilitkannya pada Karma.

Cengkeraman tangan Karma mulai melemas, dan sekarang anggota gerak atas itu dijauhkan dari si surai ahoge. Kini Isogai sudah tidak terancam lagi. Ia bisa dengan leluasa menceritakan percakapan dirinya dengan dokter beberapa menit lalu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku kalap." Ucap Karma pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai." Isogai tersenyum ramah. "Seharusnya aku langsung mengatakan ini padamu."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah saling meminta maaf begitu." Lerai Sugino. Ia tak ingin ada basa-basi di tengah keadaan genting seperti ini. "Hei, Kouhai-kun. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ini soal kondisi Nakamura-senpai." Jawab Isogai. "Barusan aku berdiskusi dengan dokter."

Tanpa basa-basi, Isogai langsung menceritakan kronologis percakapannya dengan dokter yang menangani Rio. Semuanya menyimak dengan serius. Sesekali mereka tersentak kaget karena penjelasan dokter yang Isogai sebutkan.

"Untuk saat ini, kita harus menghindari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan penyebab amnesianya." Jelas Isogai. "Selain itu..."

"Selain itu?"

Isogai meneguk ludah. Jeda sejenak. Tak sanggup meneruskan frasa yang menggantung, tetapi tidak mungkin dilewatkan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa meneteskan keringat dari pelipis sebagai perwakilan dari rasa penasarannya.

"...jangan buat Nakamura-senpai menggali ingatannya yang hilang lebih jauh lagi."

Semuanya menghela napas. Mereka mendengarkan ulang kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Isogai dalam pikiran masing-masing, memastikan bahwa apa yang diucapkan si surai berpucuk itu benar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karma yang gagal paham dengan alasan kedua.

"Mungkin kita tidak boleh memaksa Nakamura-senpai untuk mengingat kita lebih jauh lagi, apalagi jika di antara kita ada yang bermasalah dengannya."

Mata Karma membulat maksimal, terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'masalah' keluar dari mulut Isogai. Separah itukah?

Namun, Karma tidak mempercayai Isogai. Selama ia belum mendengar dari dokter langsung, maka pemuda Akabane itu tidak akan mempercayai bocah setahun di bawahnya itu.

"Apa kau membohongiku?"

"Yang benar saja." Jawab Isogai. "Aku tidak mungkin mengarang cerita seperti ini, Akabane-senpai."

Karma masih menatap Isogai dengan tajam. Dalam hati Isogai merasa risih, tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Baru kali ini si surai hitam mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi Karma seperti itu.

"Senpai, Isogai sungguh-sungguh." Maehara berusaha meyakinkan Karma. "Barusan aku lihat dia berlari keluar. Kukira dia ingin kabur, ternyata dia melapor pada dokter."

Mendengar ucapan Maehara, serta melihat iris emas kedua adik kelasnya yang terlihat meyakinkan itu, akhirnya Karma percaya. Ia pun kembali merilekskan tubuh, begitu juga tatapan matanya yang sebelumnya terasa menusuk. Karma menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ucapnya. Kepalanya ditundukkan. Seulas senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya. "Retrograde amnesia, ya?"

Isogai, Maehara, Nagisa, Kayano, dan Sugino menyusul Karma untuk menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka kembali menampakkan ekspresi khawatir. Dalam hati mereka berempati serta berdoa atas kondisi Rio saat ini.

Tak lama, pintu ruang rawat Rio terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Serempak mereka berenam bangkit dari posisi duduk masing-masing.

"Isogai-kun? Benar?" tunjuk dokter pada Isogai.

"Ya, saya dokter."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi tulisan yang sedikit tidak terbaca.

"Ambil ini di apotek. Ini obat untuk Nakamura-san."

Isogai mengambil kertas tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera pergi meninggalkan kakak kelasnya serta sahabatnya, Maehara.

Sedangkan rombongan siswa SMA itu bergegas memasuki ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Mereka menghampiri Rio yang sedang menegak segelas air putih. Tak lama kepala pirang itu menoleh, menatap orang-orang seusianya yang kini mengelilingi ranjangnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kalian?" tanya Rio. "Kukira kalian sudah pulang. Apa kalian teman-temanku?"

Semuanya mengangguk ragu. Kayano mati-matian menahan tangis. Karma tak sabar ingin mngacak-acak isi kamarnya sebagai pelampiasan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa membisu, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Dokter bilang aku terkena ret... ret... ret bla bla bla amnesia. Akh, aku lupa namanya." Rio bingung sendiri. "Berhubung aku tidak ingat ingat apapun, jadi maukah kalian bantu aku mencari ingatanku?"

Mencari? Rio bilang mencari?

Bagaimana ini? Barusan Isogai mengatakan kalau mereka tidak boleh membuat Rio menggali ingatannya lebih dalam. Tapi sekarang, Rio yang memintanya?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Mereka semua diam. Tak ada satu pun yang mengatakan ya atau tidak atas pertanyaan Rio. Hal ini membuat si pirang merasa bingung.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Rio lagi. Apa kalian tidak ingin membantuku?"

Lagi. Mereka tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rio. Merasa diabaikan, si surai pirang menunduk lesu, sedih. Sepertinya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersedia membantunya.

Sesungguhnya Nagisa tidak tega melihat air muka Rio seperti itu, tetapi ia sedang berusaha menenangkan Kayano yang sudah banjir air mata. Bukannya ia ingin mengabaikan Rio, tetapi si surai biru langit itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

Begitu juga dengan Sugino dan Maehara. Tak ada ide yang mereka dapatkan untuk bisa mengalihkan Rio dari topik serius ini. Mereka lebih memilih diam karena menurut mereka hanya ini pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Tetapi...

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Karma bersuara. Tentu saja semua penghuni ruangan ICU itu terkejut, khususnya Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, dan Maehara yang mengetahui peringatan dari dokter yang beberapa menit lalu Isogai sampaikan.

"Aku akan membantumu, Rio." Sambungnya. "Aku akan membantumu... sampai ingatanmu kembali."

Karma mengabaikan peringatan dari Isogai. Ia sengaja melakukan itu agar Rio bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, bagaimana pun caranya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, siapa orang tuanya, siapa teman-temannya.

—dan juga, siapa itu Akabane Karma.

"Sungguh?" Rio memastikan.

Karma mengangguk pelan. "Y-Ya, aku janji."

Rio menyunggingkan senyum dengan lebar. Ia terlihat senang, seperti sedang melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, sampai mampu mencairkan suasana tegang dan menyedihkan di sana.

"Terima kasih, ano..." Rio mendadak bingung, pasalnya ia tidak tahu harus memanggil si surai merah dengan panggilan apa.

"Karma. Akabane Karma." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Beruntung pemuda itu peka.

Rio pun kembali memasang senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih, Akabane Karma-kun."

Karma tersenyum pada si pirang, senyum paling indah yang pernah ia pasang. Namun sayang, hatinya tak seindah senyumannya. Kini Karma harus mati-matian menahan perasaannya yang begitu sakit karena retrograde amnesia mantan kekasihnya itu.

Saat ini, sampai seterusnya.

.

.

.

Lima menit sudah ia menyendiri di lorong rumah sakit, tepatnya di depan ruangan dimana Rio dirawat. Setelah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, Akabane Karma tak langsung bergegas pergi menusul teman-temannya pulang ke rumah, tetapi ia malah berdiam diri di samping kursi tunggu.

Karma menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Giginya menggertak mengerikan. Sekumpulan cairan bening jatuh melintasi kulit wajahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Perih. Rio melupakannya itu rasanya perih. Tak pernah ia sangka-sangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Apa ini hukum karma, karena dirinya telah mengabaikan Rio, bersikap cuek sejak putus, bahkan tak menganggapnya sahabat?

Ahh, Karma menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan spesialnya dengan Rio.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak mungkin ia meminta 'rujuk' pada Rio agar kembali menjalin kasih seperti dulu. Tak mungkin juga ia menarik kembali janjinya untuk membantu gadis pirang itu mencari ingatannya.

Sial, tangis Karma semakin menjadi-jadi. Pikirannya sudah buntu sekarang. Ia tak bisa mencari solusi atas keluhan-keluhannya barusan.

"Akabane-senpai."

Karma terlonjak mendengar suara lembut milik seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke arah samping. Benar saja, Isogai Yuuma sudah berdiri di sana dengan sekantong plastik berisi obat-obatan.

Karma baru ingat kalau dirinya tengah menangis. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya, menampar pipinya sebanyak dua kali, kemudian memasang wajah tampannya seperti biasa.

"Kau lagi?" ucap Karma yang kemudian diakhiri dengan seringaian tipis khasnya. "Bisakah kau tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba? Kau selalu saja mengejutkanku, Isogai-kun."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, senpai?" tanya Isogai.

Karma hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau tidak bisa bohong, senpai. Matamu tidak melakukan itu." Isogai menatap Karma yang sedikit terkejut karenanya. "Akabane-senpai."

"Panggil Karma saja." Jeda sejenak. Ia membuang napas pelan, berusaha merelaksasi tubuhnya agar tidak kembali terisak. "Aku gagal membohongimu ya?"

"Karma-senpai, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu, tapi—" Isogai memberi jeda sejenak. "—mengapa kau menangis?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku menyesal karena melakukan suatu kesalahan pada Rio selama beberapa bulan terakhir."

Isogai mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Karma. Ia juga menyandarkan diri di dinding, persis seperti kakak kelas surai merahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gagal paham.

"Aku merasa kalau aku mendapat hukum karma." Terang pemuda Akabane itu. "Sejak aku dan Rio putus, aku selalu mengabaikannya. Jika bersamanya, sikapku langsung berubah menjadi dingin. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau aku tidak ingin bersahabat dengannya lagi."

 _Putus? Karma-senpai dan Nakamura-senpai putus?_ Batin Isogai terheran-heran.

"Ternyata sekarang Rio kecelakaan. Dia mengalami amnesia dan tidak dapat mengingatku. Rasanya sakit sekali." Sambungnya.

"Karma-senpai..." lirih Isogai. Rasa terkejutnya masih bersarang dalam dirinya. "Jadi karena itu kau menangis?"

"Aku payah kan? Aku tak bisa seperti Rio yang masih tetap ceria meskipun aku mengabaikannya."

Karma terlihat menyedihkan. Begitulah isi dari pikiran Isogai saat ini. Pemuda berpucuk itu ingin sekali menghibur kakak kelasnya, tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kelihatannya si surai merah itu masih ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Isogai hanya diam saja.

PLAK!

Karma menampar kembali pipinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Isogai yang melihat kulit wajah Karma yang kembali memerah menatap ngeri bocah kelas tiga itu.

"Tak ada gunanya aku terus bersedih seperti ini. Lebih baik aku mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan amnesianya Rio." Tekadnya.

Dalam diam, Isogai mendesah kagum. Rupanya jika sudah memiliki tekad bulat, sosok Akabane Karma bisa menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah. Hal itu terlihat dari semangatnya yang membara dalam diri si surai merah.

Isogai Yuuma tersenyum senang.

"Sebelum itu," Karma menatap Isogai yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau dan temanmu telah menyelamatkan Rio."

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya. "Hah?"

Kemudian Karma menundukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Isogai, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan formal.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"S-Sama-sama." Jawabnya gugup. "K-Kami hanya kebetulan ada di sana."

Karma membalas ucapan Isogai dengan seulas senyum. Sepertinya anak itu sudah kembali tenang. Si ikemen pun tersenyum balik ke arahnya.

Dalam hati, Isogai merasa sedikit gelisah. Ia tak ingin kalah. Ia juga ingin memliki tekad bulat seperti Karma.

 _Aku juga akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu yang hilang, Rio-senpai._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter 2 ku yang kacau :'''''''(((((((((

Saya mau tanya dong. Gimana caranya supaya di tag characternya ada tanda kurung sikunya?

Next Chapter 3 : Back!


	3. Back!

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dapur— mencuci peralatan makan setelah makan malam, Isogai Yuuma segera bergegas mengerjakan tugasnya yang baru setengah selesai. Pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk kini sudah sepenuhnya terkikis. Tinggal mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika yang sempat tertunda karena makan malam.

Tiba-tiba...

"Loh, pensilnya dimana ya?"

Isogai mendadak panik. Pasalnya sebelum makan malam, ia memastikan buku dan alat tulisnya sudah tersimpan rapi. Tetapi sekarang, pensilnya malah hilang begitu saja.

"Jangan sampai pensilku hilang lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga, dan aku tak punya cadangan lagi." Gerutunya sambil mengorek-ngorek tas sekolahnya.

Detik berikutnya Isogai mengerjap. Ia meraih sebuah benda yang dirasa asing di tasnya.

Benda itu adalah selembar foto yang sobek sebagian.

"Loh, ini kan foto Karma-senpai dan Nakamura-senpai?" gumam Isogai. Tak lama ia mengerjap, mengingat sesuatu tentang benda di genggamannya. "Oh ya, aku dapat ini saat kecelakaan minggu lalu."

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Satu minggu sudah Rio dirawat di rumah sakit. Kini kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Sebagian besar lukanya juga sudah sembuh.

Isogai menatap foto yang ada di genggamannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap Nakamura Rio yang sobek tepat di bagian wajah.

Rasanya ia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan kakak kelas pirang itu.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 3 : Back!

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sudah satu minggu ia berdiam diri di rumah sakit dan sekarang, gadis berambut pirang itu sudah diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Akhirnya...

Hari ini Nakamura Rio sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Jujur saja ia sangat senang, sampai semalam dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, berkenalan dengan mereka, kemudian saling bertukar cerita layaknya anak-anak perempuan yang lain.

Satu demi satu anak tangga Rio pijaki. Berhubung masih pagi, sekolah terlihat sepi sehingga suara langkah kakinya dapat terdengar. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara teman-temannya yang sedang tengah bercakap-cakap. Benar saja, mereka ada disana.

"Rio-chan!"

Kayano Kaede segera menangkap perawakan Rio begitu melihatnya muncul dari tangga. Si surai hijau memeluk sahabatnya gemas, membuat si pirang merasa sedikit sesak.

"Kaede-chan, sa—" rintihnya. "Terlalu erat. Badanku sakit nih..."

"Ahh, maaf." Kayano pun menjauhkan diri dari si pirang. "Lukanya belum sembuh benar ya? Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaede-chan." Rio terkekeh pelan. "Badanku hanya terasa pegal, tapi sungguh, lukaku sudah sembuh kok."

PLAK!

Kayano terlonjak kaget, kemudian ia memegangi kepalanya yang terkena serangan pukul tanpa power dari Shiota Nagisa. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan— sebal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memeluknya seperti itu, Kayano. Dia kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit, lagipula kita kan menjenguknya setiap hari." Ucap si surai biru langit.

"Y-Ya, aku tahu." balasnya, masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Rio tertawa lucu ketika melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang seperti ibu dan anak. Sugino Tomohito selaku pihak ketiga ikut tertawa, sama sepertinya. Mereka terlihat bahagia ketika sedang berkumpul bersama.

Dalam hati Rio ikut senang. Jadi seperti ini kebersamaannya dengan teman-teman ketika berada di sekolah?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu jalan dari rumah ke sekolah, Nakamura?" tanya Sugino basa-basi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ahh, barusan aku diantar orang tuaku ke sini. Selama tiga hari nanti aku akan diantar jemput. Memalukan sekali, ya?" Rio terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apalagi tadi ayahku menitipkan aku pada kepala sekolah. Seperti anak TK saja."

"Yaa, tidak ada salahnya kan? Kau kan baru sembuh." Tanggap si maniac baseball. "Mungkin ayahmu tidak ingin kecelakaan itu terulang lagi."

"Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi..." Rio memegangi kepalanya, berakting ala orang yang kepalanya sedang kesakitan. Ceritanya mendramatisir. "Ahh, aku tidak ingin amnesia lagi. Aku lelah."

Mendengar kata amnesia, Sugino sedikit terkejut, namun ia masih bisa bersikap tenang di hadapan Rio. Dalam hati ia khawatir. Semoga apa yang baru saja si pirang katakan tidak dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan kepalanya.

"Nakamura, sebaiknya kau simpan dulu tasmu. Kau juga tidak tahu dimana tempat dudukmu kan?" Sugino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahh, benar juga." Tanggapnya. Ia pun memperhatikan semua kelas yang berada di gedung lantai dua itu. "Dimana kelasku?"

"Ini." Sugino menunjuk ruangan di sebelah kanan Rio yang terdapat plat bertuliskan 3-A.

Rio terkejut. Jadi selama ini ia berada di depan kelasnya sendiri?

"Aku tidak tahu dimana bangkuku. Antar aku ya, Sugino-kun?"

Sugino hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruang kelas 3-A yang seketika menjadi ricuh karena kedatangan Rio yang menghapus rasa rindu siswa 3-A terhadapnya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Saat ia hendak memasuki kelas, iris birunya ia lirikkan pada sosok berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam tanpa suara. Ia hanya memandangi lapangan sekolah yang menjadi akses perjalanan siswa menuju kelas. Tak sedikit pun ia mencoba untuk bergabung dalam percakapan dirinya dengan Sugino, atau merasa terusik dengan kehebohan Nagisa dan Kayano yang membicarakan berbagai topik menarik.

Mengapa Akabane Karma hanya diam saja?

.

.

.

Siang hari ini begitu cerah, secerah wajah siswa-siswi SMA Kunugigaoka yang sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka. Sejak bel berbunyi, empat kelas yang berada di lantai dua itu menjadi gaduh. Banyak siswa yang berlalu di sepanjang koridor.

Meskipun suasana di sana tidak kondusif, Akabane Karma tetap menekuni aktivitasnya sambil menikmati seliwir angin yang terasa nyaman. Membaca berita. Surat kabar terbitan dua hari lalu itu sudah menjadi pusat atensinya selama lima menit, namun berita yang ia baca hanya satu topik.

'Inilah Kondisi Korban Selamat Bis Terguling'

Karma tak beralih membaca berita yang lain, karena setelah melihat judul itu, pikirannya langsung melayang pada peristiwa satu minggu lalu. Hal itu membuat perasaannya begitu gundah.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat nama 'Nakamura Rio' serta 'Isogai Yuuma' beserta 'retrograde amnesia' tercetak di sana. Si surai merah merasakan hatinya begitu perih, sama seperti ketika ia menangis di lorong rumah sakit.

"Karma-kun."

Karma terlonjak. Seseorang memanggilnya ketika ia tengah melamun, dan sekarang gadis itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Rio?" tanyanya.

"Apa minggu ini kau ada waktu luang?"

"Waktu luang?"

Rio mengangguk. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan pribadi, sekaligus jalan-jalan lah..." jawabnya. Detik berikutnya ia menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, lalu menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu jalan."

Rio tertawa garing. Meskipun begitu, Karma senang melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Salah satu hal yang membuat dirinya senang melihat Rio selama mereka berpacaran adalah ekspresi itu.

Sekarang, meskipun sudah putus, tetapi si surai merah tetap menyukai tingkah Rio yang menggemaskan itu.

"Dasar amnesia."

Rio mengerjap dua kali. "Heh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Karma memasang senyum yang tidak terlalu lebar. "Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke mall di pusat kota. Ibuku bilang dulu aku sering pergi ke sana, jadi aku penasaran seperti apa sih tempat itu."

Mall di pusat kota, ya?

Sebenarnya tubuh Karma melemas ketika Rio menyebut salah satu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, hanya saja tidak tampak dari luar. Mengapa demikian? Karena tempat itu merupakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi Karma dan Rio saat mereka masih berpacaran.

Sejujurnya ia ingin menerima ajakan gadis itu, namun si surai merah ingat kalau dokter melarang untuk menggali ingatan Rio lebih dalam lagi. Ia jadi khawatir.

"Bagaimana, Karma-kun? Kau mau menemaniku tidak?" tanya si pirang lagi.

Karma menatap Rio sekilas, kemudian manik tembaganya beralih, memandang kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak dalam surat kabar. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

"Maaf, Rio. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut." Jawabnya. "Aku... ada kepentingan."

"Yang benar?" Rio menggembungkan pipinya sebal, tapi lucu. "Yaah, mengapa semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Semua orang?" Karma mengernyit.

"Nagisa-kun, Kaede-chan, Sugino-kun. Mereka semua sibuk dengan tugas kelompok, lalu acara keluarga. Mereka bilang kalau kau punya waktu luang, jadi—"

Ahh, Karma jadi merasa bersalah. Mereka bertiga benar, ia punya waktu luang. Tapi penjelasan sebelumnya sungguh menghalanginya untuk pergi. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Rio berhasil mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi padanya saat di mall pusat kota. Dokter tidak pernah menjelaskan soal itu.

"Begini saja." Usul Karma yang sukses mengambil atensi si pirang. "Aku tidak janji bisa menemanimu. Tapi jika seandainya urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan menemanimu. Nanti aku hubungi."

"Sungguh?" tanya Rio, namun Karma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kabar baik darimu. Semoga kau bisa menemaniku."

Karma tersenyum pada Rio. Setelah si pirang pamit pergi, ia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada berita di tangannya. Manik tembaganya menatap satu nama yang tercetak di lembaran koran tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan saja padanya."

.

.

.

Suara tap tap memasuki gendang telinga seseorang dengan jelas, padahal ruangan yang dihuninya sedang dalam kondisi tertutup. Mungkin itu akibat dari gedung apartemennya yang sedang sepi. Sangat sepi.

KREK!

Pintu ruangan terbuka pelan, namun menghasilkan suara derit yang cukup keras. Penghuni dalam ruangan menoleh, memasang wajah cemberut pada sahabatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang ju— ASTAGA!" tiba-tiba pemuda surai unik itu tersentak kaget. Saking kagetnya, ia hampir saja tersungkur dari kursi belajar. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Asano?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Asano itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Huuh, melelahkan. Badanku sakit semua." Bukannya menjawab, pemuda pirang stroberi itu malah bergumam.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Sakakibara Ren, pemuda surai unik itu.

"Tapi ini bukan salahku. Kali ini mereka yang menyerang duluan."

"Jadi kemarin kau yang mulai duluan?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Asano menghela napas. Mengapa sahabatnya ini mudah sekali berprasangka buruk? Seharusnya Ren tahu, kalau seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti berkelahi. Bukankah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP?

"Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak sengaja merusak spion motor milik seorang yakuza. Dan barusan aku bertemu dengan mereka, alhasil aku dikejar." Jelasnya.

Ren bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dengan langkah agak malas. Sebuah lemari kecil dibukanya, kemudian mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di dalam.

"Lalu, lukamu itu?"

"Aku hampir saja tertembak."

Ren membelalakkan matanya. "Serius?"

Si pirang stroberi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jadi saat mereka mengepungku, otomatis aku membela diri dong? Aku hajar mereka, kemudian setelah mereka tumbang aku langsung kabur."

Asano menjelaskan kronologis perkelahiannya melawan sekelompok yakuza, sambil mengompres luka lebam yang menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Ren sedang membuatkan perban untuk pipi sahabatnya yang meneteskan darah segar.

"Saat aku lari, salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pistol. Aku berusaha menghindari tembakan, tapi pipiku malah menjadi korban."

Ren meneguk salivanya. Seram juga cerita si Asano itu, pikirnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menghindari serangan tersebut? Terkadang si pirang stroberi itu selalu membuat dirinya begitu takjub dengan tingkah tidak masuk akalnya seperti itu.

"Yang benar saja kau, Asano." Gumamnya seraya bangkit menuju wastafel. "Tingkahmu selalu di luar akal sehat. Apa itu karena IQ-mu yang tinggi?"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang berlebihan." Balasnya agak sengit. Tak lama iris violetnya menatap sebuah lembaran surat kabar yang terjatuh karena tersenggol tangan Ren.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Asano kebingungan ketika melihat sahabat surai uniknya itu menatap kumpulan berita aktual di bawahnya.

"Asano." Panggil Ren. Suaranya terdengar begitu rendah. "Coba kau baca berita di koran ini."

Asano menaikkan alis. "Untuk apa?"

"Baca saja dulu, nanti kau akan tahu."

Meskipun bingung, Asano tetap menurut. Dengan badan yang pegal-pegal ia memaksakan diri bergerak lalu memungut koran yang jatuh di samping lemari kecil. Berhubung Ren tidak menyebutkan berita apa yang harus ia baca, maka manik violetnya melihat secara scanning judul-judul berita yang tercetak dengan ukuran besar.

Sampai akhirnya ada satu judul yang mampu menarik atensinya.

'Inilah Kondisi Korban Selamat Bis Terguling'

Dengan seksama Asano menganalisa gambar, kemudian membaca kalimat demi kalimat dalam berita tersebut. Sesekali manik violetnya berakomodasi maksimum ketika melihat beberapa kata yang ia kenal.

Salah satu kata yang membuatnya terkejut yaitu 'retrograde amnesia' dan 'Nakamura Rio'.

"Nakamura Rio?" gumamnya. "Mungkinkah ini—"

Ren membuang napas, sebelum ia menjawab. "Ya. Itu Nakamura Rio, orang yang kau cintai selama ini."

Asano menghela napas, terlalu terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ia setengah tidak percaya, tapi semua yang terdapat dalam koran ini benar adanya. Mana mungkin berita itu bohong?

"Yang benar saja..." Asano lirih.

"Jujur saja aku terkejut saat baca berita itu. Berhubung aku belum lihat kondisi Nakamura secara langsung, jadi aku tidak percaya." Ucap Ren.

Asano menghempaskan dirinya pada dinding di dekatnya. Kemudian tubuhnya menyusur ke bawah hingga posisinya yang semula berdiri berubah menjadi duduk. Pemuda surai stroberi itu masih syok. Kata retrograde amnesia sedang mengiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

"Amnesia..." ucapnya. "Itu artinya, dia tidak mengingatku, begitu?"

Ren tidak menjawab pertanyaan Asano. Ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu merasa kesal. Seandainya si surai unik itu menganggapinya, pasti anak itu merasa semakin syok. Bungkam lebih baik untuk saat ini.

"Asano, kau ingin menjenguknya tidak?" tanya Ren setelah atmosfer apartemen itu sunyi sekian lama.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya seraya memandangi surat kabar di tangannya. "Mungkin lain kali."

Asano kembali membaca berita kecelakaan yang menimpa Nakamura Rio, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Saat menemukan satu nama yang begitu asing di matanya, ia mengernyitkan dahi.

Siapa Isogai Yuuma?

Mengapa bukan nama Akabane Karma yang muncul di berita ini?

Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui?

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam sekejap gedung SMA Kunugigaoka menjadi ricuh dengan siswa-siswi yang berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas.

Akabane Karma segera meninggalkan kelas 3-C, tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia bergegas menuju ruang kelas yang berbeda gedung dengannya. Semoga saja seseorang yang ia cari masih ada disana, harapnya.

Sejujurnya Karma merasa sedikit risih karena sejak sampai di kelas 2-B ia menjadi pusat perhatian adik-adik kelasnya, terutama kaum hawa. Tapi demi gadis pirang yang amnesia itu, terpaksa ia harus sabar.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena si surai merah itu sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Isogai-kun!"

Si empunya nama menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana Karma tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dalam hati ia bingung, mengapa senpainya itu ada di sini?

"Karma-senpai." Sapanya setelah tiba di hadapan si surai merah. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Isogai-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Isogai mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Bantuan apa?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : AKHIRNYA CHARA TAMBAHANNYA MUNCULLLL! *yaa, walaupun agak maksain sih hehe XD*

Maafkan saya yang updatenya kelamaan, lagi sibuk persiapan UAS tanggal 7 :'''''(((((

Untuk setting sekolahnya kok mirip sama sekolah saya ya hahahahaha(?) anggap aja mereka semua sekolah di gedung utama Kunugigaoka ya ya? XD

Buat **nyaneenia** makasih ya udah kasih tau saya cara nge-pair tag chara :D

Next Chapter 4 : Date!


	4. Date!

"Isogai-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kau ada waktu luang tidak hari minggu nanti?"

"Hmm, sepertinya ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini." Karma berusaha menjelaskan alasan ia meminta bantuan kepada Isogai. "Saat jam istirahat tadi, Rio mengajakku pergi ke mall di pusat kota hari minggu ini. Sebenarnya aku ada waktu luang, tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Kau pernah bilang waktu itu, kalau kita tidak boleh membiarkan Rio menggali ingatannya lebih dalam. Berhubung dulu tempat itu sering kita kunjungi, jadi aku khawatir kesehatannya terganggu. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin Nakamura-senpai tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalu sampai kesehatannya terganggu karena amnesianya?"

Karma mengangguk senang. Ternyata kouhai-nya yang satu ini mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Mungkin kalau Rio pergi denganmu, dia tidak akan ingat kalau dia sering pergi kesana denganku."

Isogai menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia akan menolong pemuda Akabane itu.

"Baiklah, senpai. Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 4 : Date!

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Isogai Yuuma sedikit terkejut. Ponsel yang sebelumnya berjarak satu senti dari telinganya kini ia tempelkan sehingga kulitnya bersentuhan dengan layar. Suara Maehara Hiroto yang mendadak tinggi di telepon sukses membuat gendang telinganya serasa ditusuk. Sakit rasanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ibuku sakit, dan aku harus merawatnya. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke apotek untuk membeli beberapa obat."

"Heehhh... tumben kau melakukan itu, Maehara?"

"ISOGAI?!"

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Dasar! Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Ahh, aku masih menunggu Nakamura-senpai di stasiun."

"Masih menunggu? Kupikir kau sudah jalan."

"Sepertinya Nakamura-senpai sedikit tersesat."

"Yasudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Selamat bersenang-senang, Isogai. Semoga kencanmu berjalan dengan lancar."

"Terima kasih, Mae— HAH? KENCAN?"

"Jaga kesehatan jantungmu, ya?"

BIP!

Sambungan terputus. Isogai menutup flip ponselnya setengah kasar— plus Maehara yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Gara-gara percakapan barusan, jantung si ikemen sekarang tidak beres. Detakannya meningkat cepat, padahal sebelumnya biasa saja. Sial, ia merasa gugup sekarang!

"Isogai-kun!"

DEG!

Isogai mengerjap. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke sebelah kanan, dimana seseorang memanggilnya barusan. Si pemanggil berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dan sekarang jantungnya semakin tidak terkontrol.

 _Ahh, sial. Aku gemetaran._ Batinnya.

"Ternyata benar Isogai-kun." Ucapnya senang setibanya di hadapan Isogai. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawabnya dengan gugup. "—tadinya."

"Eh?" Rio mengerjap. "Memangnya sekarang tidak?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu teman, tapi tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa datang."

"Oh, berarti kau sama sepertiku." Ucap Rio. "Aku ada janji dengan Karma-kun, tapi saat aku sudah jalan dari rumah dia mengirim pesan kalau dia tidak bisa datang."

"Oh, begitu?"

 _Sebenarnya aku tahu itu, senpai_. Batin Isogai.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur pergi keluar rumah, jadi aku tidak mungkin balik lagi." Sambungnya. "Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu di sini, Isogai-kun."

 _Karma-senpai, mengapa kau tidak terus terang kalau aku yang akan menemani Nakamura-senpai? Jahatnya..._ Isogai sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Rio. "Kalau tempat tujuanmu sama denganku, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja?"

"Aku... ke mall di pusat kota."

Sekali lagi Rio senang bukan main.

"Kebetulan sekali!" teriaknya. Detik berikutnya ia menarik tangan Isogai seenaknya, membawanya pergi memasuki stasiun. "Sudahlah. Kita pergi berdua saja."

Isogai segera menyesuaikan langkah kakinya agar tidak tersandung apapun. Setelah langkahnya teratur ia pasrah saja dengan dirinya yang ditarik-tarik kakak kelas pirangnya seenak jidat. Tak apalah, yang penting ia senang!

Setelah 'kencan' ini berakhir, si surai hitam akan mengajukan beberapa protes kepada Karma karena telah membuat skenario buruk untuknya hari ini.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pergi ke tempat serba ada yang biasa disebut mall, kini Nakamura Rio dan Isogai Yuuma sudah tiba di sana. Mereka segera masuk melalui pintu otomatis, kemudian keduanya berdecak kagum. Betapa luas dan ramainya tempat ini.

"Senpai, apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya Isogai.

"Ya. Aku akan membeli banyak barang hari ini." Kemudian Rio mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil berisi daftar belanjaannya. "Pertama, ayo kita ke toko baju."

Rio dan Isogai segera bergegas menuju salah satu toko baju yang berada di mall tersebut. Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, akhirnya si pirang mendapatkan satu potong kemeja putih, satu sweater dengan warna senada surainya, serta kain abu untuk almamater seragamnya.

Setelah selesai urusannya di toko baju, Rio kembali mengeluarkan daftar belanjaannya. Penasaran, akhirnya Isogai mencoba mengintip kertas tersebut.

"Waahh, ternyata barang-barang yang ingin kau beli banyak sekali, senpai." Isogai bergumam, sedangkan Rio yang mendengar hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ini karena seragamku yang rusak dan aku yang melupakan banyak materi pelajaran, jadi aku harus membeli seragam dan buku baru."

Isogai hanya ber-oh-ria. Ia berusaha mencari topik lain agar atmosfer di antara mereka tidak canggung. Tapi topik apa yang harus ia usungkan? Ia dan Rio bukan berada di kelas yang sama, berbeda angkatan pula, jadi ia tidak bisa menemukan topik yang menarik seputar sekolah.

"Isogai-kun." Tiba-tiba Rio memanggil si ikemen. "Kau lapar tidak? Kita cari makan yuk— eh, tapi aku ingin makan cemilan saja."

Mendengar tawaran mendadak itu, Isogai segera menerawang isi dompetnya. Dalam otak ia menghitung uang yang dimilikinya sekarang. Tapi kalau membeli cemilan ia tidak perlu khawatir dong? Cari saja yang harganya murah!

"Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa, senpai?" tanyanya.

Rio mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba manik birunya berkilauan, melihat penjual crepes yang berada tak jauh dari netranya.

"AH! Kita beli crepes saja yuk? Aku ingin rasa—"

DAK!

Rio mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia pun memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan untuk mengadaptasi pandangannya.

Benar saja. Penglihatannya menjadi buram.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap pandangannya kembali menjadi normal. Kepalanya masih saja berdenyut. Mengapa ia mendadak sakit kepala?

"Nakamura-senpai? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rio berhenti mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian manik birunya beralih pada Isogai yang memasang raut khawatir pada wajahnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih ada, sehingga jemarinya tak henti memijit kedua pelipisnya.

"Isogai-kun?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nakamura-senpai?" tanya Isogai khawatir. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba diam?"

"Kepalaku mendadak sakit, Isogai-kun." Jawabnya. "Rasanya aku seperti bernostalgia."

"Hah?"

"Isogai-kun, apa kita pernah pergi ke sini berdua?"

Isogai diam sejenak. Mengapa senpainya itu menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin pernah mereka lakukan? Jangan-jangan, ini yang Karma khawatirkan?

Bagaimana ini?

"B-Belum." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang pernah pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya. "Aku merasa pernah mengunjungi tempat ini bersama seseorang, tapi—"

"Nakamura-senpai, jangan memaksakan diri." Isogai mencoba menenangkan Rio. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, kita istirahat saja."

Isogai memegangi kedua lengan atas Rio, mencengkeramnya agar si gadis pirang terpapah olehnya. Kemudian si ikemen menggiring kakak kelasnya itu menuju bangku terdekat. Setibanya disana, Rio segera mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku itu.

Isogai berlutut di hadapan Rio setelah gadis itu memasang posisi duduk, masih dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Nakamura-senpai, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Isogai.

Rio mengangguk pelan.

"Obatmu masih ada, senpai? Sudah kau minum?"

"Ya, aku masih harus meminumnya." Jawabnya. "Sebelum pergi, aku sudah meminumnya, tepat sehabis makan. Tapi mengapa aku sakit kepala?"

Isogai diam, bingung hendak menjawab apa. Setahunya, Rio tidak pernah mengeluh sakit kepala. Saat masih dirawat di rumah sakit pun ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang, mengapa...

"Senpai, aku akan membeli minum untukmu." Izin si surai berpucuk. "Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu di sini."

Rio hanya mengangguk, selanjutnya Isogai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya mulai berangsur hilang, tetapi perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang.

Tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya menayangkan suatu kisah dimana dirinya tengah berjalan di mall yang ia pijaki hari ini, bersama seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seusianya. Ia dan pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu bahagia. Saling bercanda, makan crepes dan saling mencicip, membeli beberapa barang, dan sebagainya.

Rasanya seperti sedang menonton film drama romantis.

Hanya saja Rio tak tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Bahkan dalam 'film'-nya barusan, ia tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Ibarat seorang tersangka kasus korupsi, wajah pemuda itu disamarkan dengan sebuah benang kusut.

Sungguh, Rio penasaran dengan bayangan itu.

Apakah itu de javu? Atau ia memang pernah mengalami hal itu?

.

.

.

Setelah beristirahat cukup lama, Nakamura Rio dan Isogai Yuuma kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belanja mereka. Kali ini mereka mengunjungi toko buku. Mungkin ini akan jadi tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi karena banyak sekali barang yang ingin Rio beli di sini. Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kondisi Rio sekarang sudah lebih baik. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya kini telah hilang. Meskipun begitu, Isogai tetap khawatir. Ia tak ingin si gadis pirang itu mendadak sakit kepala lagi, apalagi jika ia pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

"Isogai-kun, aku ingin keliling dulu, ya?"

Isogai yang sedang anteng membaca buku sejarah segera mengembalikan buku tersebut ke rak buku di hadapannya.

"Tunggu aku, Nakamura-senpai."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rio kebingungan.

"Menemanimu." Jawabnya polos.

"Eeehh? Tidak usah, Isogai-kun." Rio menolak tawaran dari Isogai. Mendengar itu, si ikemen menaikkan alisnya— bingung. "Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Lagipula kau kelihatan asik sekali membaca buku itu, aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai."

"Jangan bilang kau khawatir karena tadi aku sakit kepala?" Rio mencoba menebak isi kepala Isogai. "Tenang saja, Isogai-kun, aku baik-baik saja."

Isogai yang semula bersikukuh ingin menemani si pirang akhirnya luluh juga. Pasalnya Rio merajuk sambil memasang wajah yang kelewat imut. Si ikemen sampai tidak tega, dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan senpainya itu.

"Baiklah, senpai." Isogai menyerah, sedangkan Rio tersenyum senang. "Kalau kepalamu sakit lagi atau kau butuh sesuatu, kau harus bilang padaku, ya? Jangan sampai tidak!"

Rio mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, kemudian ia tertawa lucu. Hal itu membuat bocah kelas dua itu bingung. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Isogai-kun, lama-lama kau mirip papaku ya?" ucapnya, masih menertawakan si pucuk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa kau berkata seperti itu pun aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Saking bingungnya, Isogai menggarukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Mau berkata lagi, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus di sampaikan. Yasudahlah, kalau memang Rio sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Aku pergi ya, Isogai-kun?"

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa buku yang sudah diambil, sepertinya masih ada yang ingin ia beli. Tapi, ia khawatir total harganya melebihi anggaran yang ada. Tapi, ia masih ingin membeli beberapa buku. Tapi... tapi...

Ahh, lama-lama Rio dilema. Lebih baik ia bayar saja semua buku yang ia genggam itu!

Selanjutnya Rio kembali berkeliling di rak bagian buku mata pelajaran. Manik birunya menatap judul-judul yang dilaluinya, siapa tahu ada yang menarik sehingga ia bisa kembali ke kasir untuk membelinya.

Benar saja. Satu judul buku sukses menyita perhatiannya.

Rio ingin mengambil buku itu. Rencananya ia akan melihat isinya secara sekilas, kemudian mengecek harganya. Barangkali kantongnya masih memadai untuk membeli satu buku lagi.

Tetapi...

Seseorang menyentuh tangannya secara tidak sengaja.

Rio menoleh ke samping. Ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat sosok pemuda tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. Manik birunya memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Ia encoba menganalisis, sepertinya pria ini sebaya dengannya.

Sedangkan laki-laki tersebut tampak terkejut, melebihi rasa terkejut si gadis pirang. Matanya benar-benar dalam keadaan berakomodasi maksimum, sedangkan dalam tubuhnya, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Nakamura?"

"Eh?" Rio mengerjap. Mengapa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya?

"Kau... Nakamura Rio kan?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali. "Ini benar-benar Nakamura Rio kan?"

Rio mengangguk ragu. "Y-Ya, benar. Kau—"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Rio— yang sebelumnya sudah bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan senang sekaligus... khawatir?

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Nakamura." Ucapnya sambil mengayunkan genggaman tangannya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku—"

"Ano..." Rio memotong kalimat pemuda itu. Dalam sekejap ia langsung menanggalkan kalimatnya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa kau?" tanya Rio dengan sehalus mungkin. Ia tak ingin pemuda surai pirang stroberi di hadapannya merasa tersinggung.

Namun suara lembut itu tidak memberikan efek baik padanya. Pemuda itu terkejut untuk yang kedua kali. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Rio mulai melemas, bahkan si pirang bisa merasakan getar dan dingin yang ditimbulkan pemuda tersebut.

"Nakamura... kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyanya. "Jadi benar... kau mengalami amnesia?"

Suara pemuda itu begitu lirih, Rio jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi sungguh, ia tak ingat siapa pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu?" Rio berusaha menghibur pemuda itu. "N-Namamu! Ya, coba kau sebut namamu. Mungkin aku akan mengingatmu jika kau menyebutkan namamu."

Dengan rasa terkejut yang masih terasa, serta syok yang membuat dirinya begitu kaku, pemuda itu berusaha menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Dalam hati ia harap-harap cemas, semoga dugaan gadis itu benar.

"A-Asano. Asano Gakushuu." Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Asano Gakushuu." Ulang Rio sambil berusaha mengingat nama tersebut. "Asano-kun, a—"

DAK!

Rio memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya kembali ia rasakan, bahkan ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Asano yang melihat gadis itu kesakitan kembali terkejut. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu harus apa.

"Nakamura, kau kenapa?" paniknya.

"Aku— aku—"

"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk mengingatku?"

"Asano— Asano Gakushuu. Aku— AKH!"

"NAKAMURA, HENTIKAN!" teriak Asano, namun Rio tidak dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Saking sakitnya, Rio menjatuhkan diri ke lantai toko buku. Ia bersujud, kemudian berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Asano semakin kalap, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, Asano merasa malu luar biasa. Selain karena ia laki-laki, para pengunjung toko buku tengah memperhatikannya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan si pirang yang tengah kesakitan ini tanpa bertanggung jawab. Biar begini ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis itu.

Makanya, ia berusaha membangkitkan gadis itu. Asano hendak memeluk Rio sekencang-kencangnya, berharap gadis itu dapat melunak. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha untuk meringankan rasa sakit si pirang, begitu pikirnya.

Tetapi...

"NAKAMURA-SENPAI!"

Tiba-tiba Isogai Yuuma datang ke tempat Asano dan Rio berada. Ia segera melepaskan Rio yang hendak dipeluk Asano, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan kakak kelasnya agar bocah kelas tiga itu bisa terlindungi.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Isogai sedikit galak. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nakamura-senpai?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak salah." Asano berusaha membela diri. "Dia tiba-tiba seperti itu setelah aku menyebutkan namaku."

Manik madu Isogai membelalak. Jangan-jangan Rio berusaha mengingat sesuatu?

"Nakamura-senpai, sebaiknya kau—"

"Asano-kun—" ucapnya seraya tercekat. Nakamura Rio ternyata masih berusaha mengingat si surai pirang stroberi itu. "A-sa-no—"

"SENPAI!" Isogai menjerit. Pasalnya Rio mencengkeram bahu si ikemen dengan sangat kuat. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Rio saat ini.

"Senpai, sebaiknya kau minum—"

BRUK!

"SENPAI!"

"NAKAMURA!"

Asano dan Isogai terkejut melihat Rio yang ambruk dan terkapar di lantai toko buku. Rio tak sadarkan diri, dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Keduanya pun langsung panik.

"Nakamura, bangun!" Asano mengguncangkan tubuh langsing Rio, namun gadis itu tak merespon sama sekali. "Nakamura!"

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit."

Asano menoleh ke arah Isogai yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Iris violetnya menatap bingung si surai hitam.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang!" tegasnya. "Sekarang juga, bagaimana pun caranya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : huuuuaaaahhh sebenarnya ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi gak kerasa pas ngetik ceritanya udah panjang, jadi di cut aja buat chapter depan ya? XD

Saya ngerasa chapter ini agak aneh; klise, drama ala sinetron(?), kebanyakan teriak(?). gak tau kalau kalian ngerasanya gimana :''''((((((((

Next Chapter 5 : ? (belum ada subjudulnya XD)


	5. Asano!

"Nakamura, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Kau ingin menyampaikan apa, Asano-kun?"

"Sebenarnya… ano… bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?"

"Loh? Memang apa yang akan kau katakan, Asano-kun, sampai gugup begitu?"

"Sebenarnya… aku menyukaimu, Nakamura."

"Hah? Kau…"

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Kumohon jadilah pacarku."

"Asano-kun… maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

"Siapa? Siapa orang yang kau suka?"

"Aku menyukai…"

Rio mengerjapkan mata perlahan. Seberkas cahaya putih menerobos masuk menembus iris birunya. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, pandangannya tak lagi buram, namun ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"Dimana aku?"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 5 : Asano!

.

.

.

"Nakamura-senpai?"

Rio mengerang pelan. Ia segera menoleh ke samping, kemudan mendapati Isogai Yuuma tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Isogai-kun?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Isogai-kun, dimana aku?" Tanya Rio.

"Kita ada di rumah sakit. Barusan kau pingsan di took buku." Jawab Isogai seraya membantu si pirang yang ingin mengubah posisi.

"Aku pingsan?" dalam sekejap Rio memasang ekspresi lesu. "Maafkan aku ya, Isogai-kun. Sepertinya hari ini aku menyusahkanmu."

Isogai menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkan kok, malahan—"

Isogai menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari sofa. Di sana ada Asano Gakushuu yang baru saja bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian si pirang stroberi melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Asano-senpai,"

"Ano…"

Isogai dan Rio berucap bersamaan, sama-sama memanggil Asano. Langkahnya pun terhenti, tak lama wajahnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ano… A-Asano-kun, benar?" Rio bertanya memastikan. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan. "K-Kau mau pergi?"

"Hmm." Jawabnya singkat, bahkan itu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai jawaban. "Aku mau ke kantin rumah sakit."

"Apa kau akan kembali kesini, Asano-kun?"

Manik violet Asano membelalak. Suara Rio saat menanyakan itu terdengar lembut, seolah menyiratkan pesan jangan-pergi padanya. Entah kenapa, ia berharap si pirang mengajaknya berbicara empat mata setelah ini.

"Ya, aku akan kembali."

Rio hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Ketika atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah menjadi sunyi, Asano segera keluar ruangan untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Sedangkan Rio dan Isogai masih setia untuk bungkam.

"Nakamura-senpai," Isogai mencoba memecahkan keheningan. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Boleh." Rio mengangguk. "Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Ano… apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Asano-senpai?" Tanya Isogai, namun mengingat gadis itu baru saja siuman, ia segera menyanggah. "A-Ahh, tapi kalau kau tidak ingat apa-apa tidak usah dipaksakan, senpai. Maaf, aku hanya iseng bertanya."

Awalnya Isogai mengira senpainya ini akan menjawab 'tidak tahu' atau sebagainya, tetapi Rio justru menjawab sebaliknya.

Si pirang menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Isogai-kun. Aku mengingatnya."

Isogai sedikit terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar." Jawab Rio. "Dia Asano Gakushuu. Kami berteman sejak SMP."

Isogai memasang posisi duduk ternyaman yang ia bisa, siap mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Rio yang kembali ia ingat.

"Pada awalnya kami berteman baik. Aku, Asano-kun, Karma-kun, dan lain-lain sering pergi bermain bersama." Jelasnya. "Tapi suatu hari, Asano-kun mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Sejak itu, Asano-kun menjauhi kami semua."

Tiba-tiba saja Isogai penasaran. Sepertinya atensi si surai pucuk telah tertuju pada cerita itu.

"Memangnya apa yang Asano-senpai katakan, sampai hubungan kalian merenggang seperti itu?"

"Asano-kun…" jeda sejenak. "…menyatakan perasaannya padaku, lalu dia ingin jadi pacarku."

Isogai sukses dibuat terkejut oleh jawaban Rio. Pantas saja kakak kelasnya itu sangat tersiksa ketika mengingat nama Asano Gakushuu.

"Namun aku menolaknya." Sambungnya. "Aku tidak menerima Asano-kun, tetapi aku lupa apa alasannya. Biar kuingat-ingat dulu, ya?"

"Jangan, senpai." Isogai segera mencegah. "Kau baru saja siuman. Aku tak ingin kepalamu sakit lagi. Maaf, aku bertanya macam-macam padamu."

"Tidak begitu, Isogai-kun." Rio menyanggah, ia jad tak enak hati dengan adik kelasnya itu. "Aku menceritakan ini karena aku merasa terganggu, dan aku merasa sedikit lega ketika mengatakan semuanya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ingat bagian terakhirnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai. Kalau kau sudah ingat, kau bisa memberitahuku kapan-kapan." Isogai tersenyum pada Rio. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya (padahal Rio tidak salah), sekaligus mencegah si surai pirang agar tidak menggali ingatannya lebih dalam lagi.

Kemudian Rio diam. Ia kembali mengingat mimpi dimana Asano menyatakan perasaan padanya. Oh, atau itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah itu merupakan salah satu pecahan memorinya yang hilang? Tapi mengapa gantung sekali?

Apa alasan ia menolak Asano waktu itu?

.

.

.

—Sebelum Rio siuman—

Ketika tiba di rumah sakit, Rio segera dibawa menuju ruang UGD untuk selanjutnya diperiksa. Asano terlihat begitu terpukul, berbeda dengan Isogai yang terlihat tenang— namun hatinya pasti tak setenang wajahnya. Akhirnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk menunggu pemeriksaan sambil duduk.

"Sial."

Isogai menoleh ke samping. Ia memperhatikan sosok Asano dari atas hingga bawah. Perawakan pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan Karma, pikirnya. Mungkin jika surainya berwarna merah, Isogai pasti menyangka Asano adalah saudara kembarnya.

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Asano. Hal ini membuat manik madu Isogai melebar. Tak lama, air mata yang menetes semakin banyak. Tubuh Asano gemetar, bahkan tangannya mulai meremas celananya kuat-kuat.

"Sial. Sial. Sial!"

 _Sepertinya dia merasa tersakiti karena amnesia itu. Sama persis seperti Karma-senpai waktu itu._ Batin Isogai.

"Ano…" Isogai memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan. "Apa kau mengenal Nakamura-senpai?"

Asano mengusap kedua matanya. Ia merasa malu telah menunjukkan wajah sedih dan tangisnya pada Isogai. Ia menampar kedua pipinya, kemudian menatap si ikemen di sampingnya.

"Y-Ya. Nakamura adalah teman SMP-ku." Jawabnya. "Kau sendiri siapa? Mengapa kau bisa bersama Nakamura? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Isogai tersenyum ramah menghadapi Asano dan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku adik kelasnya di sekolah, Isogai Yuuma. Dulu aku yang membawa Nakamura-senpai ke rumah sakit saat ia kecelakaan." Jelas si ikemen. "Aku sedang mengantar Nakamura-senpai belanja keperluannya."

Asano mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama Isogai sebelumnya, tapi di mana ya?

"Ahh, Isogai Yuuma!" seru Asano sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Isogai. Tentu saja si ikemen terkejut. "Kau yang diwawancarai oleh banyak wartawan. Aku pernah melihat namamu di Koran."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi malu." Entah kenapa Isogai merasa merona mendengarnya. "Aku tak menyangka Asano-senpai mengingat namaku, padahal itu hanya ada di Koran edisi minggu lalu."

"Begitulah, aku— hei, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" kejut Asano.

Isogai terkekeh. "Bukankah tadi Nakamura-senpai menyebutkan namamu, saat kepalanya sakit itu?"

Asano membisu seketika. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, dimana dirinya dan Rio bertemu di took buku, kemudian sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sana.

"Jadi, mengapa kau menangis, senpai?" Tanya Isogai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Asano judes.

"Hatimu sakit karena Nakamura-senpai melupakanmu, kan?"

Manik violetnya melebar. Mengapa ia bisa tahu?

"Sebelumnya, aku pernah menenangkan seseorang, situasinya sama sepertimu. Saat aku Tanya, ia berkata demikian." Jelas Isogai. "Apalagi seseorang tersebut masih menyimpan perasaan pada Nakamura-senpai."

"Ya, kan?" Asano sependapat dengan seseorang yang diceritakan Isogai. "Yang membuatku tambah sakit; Nakamura menolakku, dia melupakanku, padahal aku masih menyimpan perasaan itu padanya."

DUAR!

Isogai mendapatkan serangan kejut yang luar biasa kuat, sekuat petir imaginer yang muncul tepat setelah Asano mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Mendengar ada seseorang lain yang menyukai Rio, membuat hati Isogai seakan disayat sebuah samurai.

Satu orang lagi datang menjadi saingannya dalam hal memperebutkan cinta seorang Nakamura Rio.

"Isogai,"

"Ya?" Isogai segera sadar dari lamunan begitu Asano memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Hnn, aku ingin bertanya." Asano terlihat sedikit gugup. Isogai penasaran, apa yang akan ia katakan? "Apa kau mengenal, hnn, kekasih Nakamura? N-Namanya Akabane Karma?"

Isogai mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengenalnya."

"Mengapa Nakamura tidak bersama Akabane, saat ia kecelakaan, dan sekarang?"

"Ano, sebenarnya… mereka sudah putus, senpai." Jawab Isogai.

Manik violet Asano membulat. "Putus?"

Isogai mengangguk lagi. "Karma-senpai tidak ingin menemani Nakamura-senpai, karena ia tak ingin membuat Nakamura-senpai merasa nostalgik."

"Maksudmu?" Asano gagal paham.

Selanjutnya, Isogai menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui soal Rio dan amnesianya. Ia menceritakan banyak hal, seperti kronologis kecelakaannya, penjelasan dari dokter, sampai masalah tadi.

Sejak saat itu, Asano merasa syok luar biasa. Saking tidak percayanya, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi Rio nanti.

.

.

.

KREK!

Asano menutup pintu ruang UGD tempat Rio dirawat. Si gadis pirang menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kemudian tersenyum. Si pirang stroberi masih merasa syok, sehingga saat melihat gadis itu, ia merasa sedikit canggung. Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Isogai, ia bingung harus memasang ekspresi wajah seperti apa pada Rio.

"Asano-kun." Panggil Rio.

Asano mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. Kemudian iris violetnya menatap Rio.

"Dimana Isogai?"

"Isogai-kun pergi keluar, sebentar katanya." Jawab si pirang. Jeda sejenak, kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Asano-kun, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Awalnya Asano bingung, namun ia teringat perkataan Rio sebelum pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Kini Asano berjalan menuju sofa, kemudian mendaratkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Ya, aku siap." Jawabnya. "Apa yang akan kau sampaikan?"

Rio menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Barusan aku mimpi. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku menggunakan seragam SMP, kemudian kau menyatakan perasaanku padaku."

Mata Asano membulat sempurna.

"Tapi aku menolakmu. Lalu saat kau bertanya mengapa, siapa orang yang kusuka, tiba-tiba mimpi itu hilang." Sambungnya. "Asano-kun, apa itu pernah terjadi?"

Nah, sekarang Asano bingung harus menjawab apa. Mau jujur, ia khawatir Rio sakit kepala lagi. Kalau bohong tidak mungkin, karena cerita yang katanya mimpi itu benarnya fakta.

"Jangan khawatir, Asano-kun, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Rio. "Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Asano percaya saja pada Rio, namun ia belum siap menjawab. Berkali-kali ia mengambil napas, dan jantungnya masih belum tenang juga.

"Hmm." Akhirnya Asano mengangguk. "Itu nyata, Nakamura. Kita pernah mengalami itu."

Rio mengembangkan seulas senyum, entah tujuannya untuk apa. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Si pirang kembali memasang ekspresi datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi, itu aneh sekali." Ucapnya. "Mengapa saat aku hendak menyebutkan alasannya, tiba-tiba mimpi itu hilang? Asano-kun, sebenarnya apa alas an yang aku berikan saat aku menolakmu?"

"Karena saat itu kau sedang me—" Asano menggantungkan kalimatnya, baru sadar kalau ia tidak boleh menggali ingatan Rio lebih dalam. "A-Ahh, aku lupa. Maaf, Nakamura."

"Sungguh?" curiga Rio.

"Ya, aku tidak ingat. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, makanya aku lupa." Asano memejamkan matanya senang. Syukurlah ia bisa mengelak.

Dan si pirang stroberi semakin senang karena Rio mempercayai jawabannya.

"Begitu, ya?" katanya. "Aku harap aku bisa mengingatnya."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Nakamura." Perintah Asano dengan suara yang lembut, namun tegas. "Jangan memaksa dirimu untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian dulu yang kau lupakan. Aku tidak ingin kesehatanmu terganggu."

Rio memandang Asano, sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku yakin suatu saat ingatan itu pasti datang sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengingatnya." Tambahnya. Rasa khawatir si pirang stroberi semakin jelas diwajahnya. "Dan kalau kau butuh bantuan atau sesuatu jangan lupa beritahu aku ya? Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"HAHAHA"

Rio tiba-tiba meledak. Ia menertawakan Asano yang terkesan protektif padanya. Berhubung mantan ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka itu tidak peka, maka ia hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Isogai-kun." Kemudian Rio melanjutkan tawanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku pasti akan meminta bantuanmu, Asano-kun. Duh, mengapa kalian berdua mirip sekali dengan papa?"

Asano tidak bisa menahan malu. Kini wajahnya berwarna merah. Sedangkan Rio masih saja tertawa, sesekali ia bergumam soal dirinya, papa Rio dan Isogai. Namun Asano tidak berusaha menghentikan ledekan si pirang. Ia senang melihat gadis itu tertawa.

.

.

.

Satu buah kaleng jatuh ke dasar vending machine, kemudian Isogai Yuuma mengambil kaleng tersebut. Namun ia tidak segera menegak habis isinya, melainkan menggenggamnya sambil menatapnya.

Sejujurnya hari ini ia merasa senang bisa pergi berdua dengan senpai yang sejak dulu ia kagumi, namun harinya menjadi kacau karena kehadiran Asano Gakushuu di toko buku.

Dan sialnya, Asano merupakan teman satu SMP Rio yang pernah menembaknya, bahkan sampai hari ini pun si pirang stroberi itu masih menyimpan rasa pada gadis itu.

Bad luck, Isogai. Sampai kapan ia harus mengalami ketidakberuntungan ini? Isogai sudah mati-matian menahan rasa sukanya pada Rio karena saat ini kakak kelas pirangnya itu sedang amnesia. Awalnya sih masih bisa sabar saat Karma mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Rio. Tapi sekarang, ada pendatang baru yang menyatakan hal yang sama seperti Karma.

Isogai selalu bingung. Apa ia harus berhenti saja, atau terus mengejar cinta Rio?

Si surai berpucuk itu sadar, bahwa posisinya berbeda dengan Karma dan Asano. Sedekat apapun ia dengan Rio, ia tidak akan bisa meraihnya. Isogai hanya seorang adik kelas yang menolong Rio saat kecelakaan, tidak lebih dari itu. Meskipun perasaannya terungkap, namun Rio pasti menolaknya.

Isogai merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tidak aka nada habisnya jika ia selalu memikirkan soal perasaan cinta. Namun ia tetap tidak ingin perasaannya terpendam. Sepertinya si ikemen harus segera membuat sebuah keputusan. Soal resiko, ia bisa pikirkan nanti.

.

.

.

Satu ingatan berhasil kembali padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : daaaan dengan ini Asano fix masuk jadi main chara— tapi saya malas edit jadi gak dicantumin di tag chara ya XD

Btw, Karma saya tendang jadi dia gak kebagian dialog disini gak apa-apa ya? *disemprotwasabi *ampuunnn

Chapter depan masih diproses. Kalau sempat bakal dipost sebelum widyawisata tanggal 29 nanti, kalau gak berarti pertengahan januari baru update :''''''(((((

Next Chapter 6 : Rival!


	6. Rival!

"Asano, apa itu kau?"

Sakakibara Ren segera berseru dari dapur apartemennya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu digerakkan, namun tak ada jawaban dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk apartemen. Dengan terpaksa, Ren menyembulkan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah sahabatnya.

"Asano?"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit geram. "Aku pusing."

"Kau sakit?" Ren segera meninggalkan dapur, menghampiri Asano Gakushuu yang mematung dekat pintu. Kemudian kedua tangannya memegang kepala sahabatnya. "Wajahmu terlihat suram— eh? Matamu sembab."

"Berisik." Asano menepis anggota gerak atas si surai unik. Wajahnya mulai merona— kesal dan malu, namun tetap terlihat suram.

Ren bergidik. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Banyak. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya setelah kau selesai memasak." Ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju kasur. "Yang pasti, ini ada hubungannya dengan… Nakamura."

"Na-Nakamura?"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 6 : Rival!

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu, namun disaat orang-orang sibuk memanjakan perut mereka, justru sosok surai hitam ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan beranjak dari bangkunya. Sebagai sahabat, Maehara Hiroto merasa khawatir. Ia mengira ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

"Loh, Isogai? Bukankah itu foto Nakamura-senpai dan Akabane-senpai?" tanyanya. "Belum kau kembalikan juga?"

Isogai terkejut. Buru-buru ia menyimpan benda yang disebutkan Maehara barusan. "A-Ano… belum."

Maehara menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia ingin bertanya lebih, namun tiba-tiba si surai kecokelatan itu teringat sesuatu. Lantas ia segera mengganti topic.

"Oh ya, Isogai. Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

Isogai tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"K-K-K-K-Kencan?!" si ikemen terkejut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Maehara lagi dengan wajah polos yang sama seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Isogai menghela napas. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya begitu lesu, pasalnya hari itu benar-benar sial baginya. Melihat ekspresi si surai berpucuk yang seperti itu, Maehara merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hari kemarin.

"Yaa, kemarin itu benar-benar sial." Ucapnya. "Nakamura-senpai masuk rumah sakit, karena kepalanya sakit saat mencoba mengingat sesuatu."

"Memangnya Nakamura-senpai mencoba mengingat apa?"

"Isogai-kun~"

Isogai dan Maehara menoleh kea rah pintu kelas. Seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh ketua kelasnya itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kataoka?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Bukannya segera menghampiri, Isogai malah melayangkan pertanyaan lagi. "Siapa?"

"Kakak kelas, hnn…" Kataoka Megu berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat nama senpai yang ia maksud. "Akabane-senpai?"

"Terima kasih, Kataoka."

Isogai segera beranjak ketika si surai abu menyebutkan nama kakak kelas merahnya. Benar saja, Karma sedang menunggunya di dekat pintu kelas.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Isogai to the point.

"Isogai, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Karma bertanya pada bocah kelas 2-B itu. "Hari ini Rio tidak masuk sekolah."

Sejenak Isogai terperanjat, namun ia segera memberitahukan apa alas an kakak kelasnya itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Karma-senpai, apa yang kau khawatirkan ternyata terjadi." Ucapnya. "Nakamura-senpai mengingat sesuatu di sana. Dia merasa sering berkunjung ke sana bersama seseorang."

Karma menghela napas. "Lalu?"

"Saat dia mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Bahkan saking sakitnya, dia sampai pingsan di toko buku."

"Separah itukah?" Karma menganga tak percaya. Hatinya merutuk sebal, percuma dong ia menyerahkan 'kencan' itu pada Isogai?

"Yang paling penting, sepertinya Nakamura-senpai mendapat salah satu ingatan yang hilang." Ujarnya.

Karma kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Ingatan?"

"Ahh, tapi sayangnya aku tak tahu apa itu. Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya." Jelasnya kemudian. Entah kenapa si ikemen merasa Karma akan bertanya demikian.

Sedangkan si surai merah menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara ia mengembalikan ingatan Rio? Ingatan yang datang tanpa sengaja pun gadis itu harus tersiksa, apalagi sebaliknya?

"Selain itu, senpai, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Isogai segara mengembalikan Karma dari jurang frustasinya. Manik tembaga menatap iris sewarna madu, menyiratkan sebuah rasa penasaran.

"Apa kau mengenal Asano Gakushuu?" Tanya Isogai.

"A-Asano?!" Karma membelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Sebenarnya kami bertemu dengannya kemarin, di toko buku." Isogai kembali menjelaskan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, yang jelas saat Nakamura-senpai pingsan itu, dia ada di sana."

"Apa Rio berusaha mengingat Asano sampai seperti itu?"

"Asano-senpai hanya menyebutkan nama, dan tiba-tiba Nakamura-senpai seperti itu." Jawab Isogai. Beberapa saat mereka diam, sampai akhirnya Isogai kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Kami satu SMP, dan kami juga sering bermain bersamanya. Sekitar awal musim dingin saat kelas 3, tepat sebelum aku menembak Rio, kami mulai merenggang. Dia menjauh dari kami." Nada suara Karma terdengar cukup rendah. Sudah sewajarnya ia merasa sedih saat menceritakan salah satu kisah masa lalunya. "Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, namun aku merasa kalau akulah penyebabnya."

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, senpai?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa demikian." Tiba-tiba Karma teringat dengan cerita Isogai yang belum selesai. "Oh ya, selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Saat Rio pingsan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Hmm, kami pergi ke rumah sakit, kemudian aku dan Asano-senpai berbincang. Setelah sadar—" jeda sejenak. Isogai terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun ketika Karma menatapnya penasaran, ia segera menyambungkan. "Ah, Asano-senpai dan Nakamura-senpai bicara berdua."

Sejujurnya Karma ingin bertanya lebih, namun hatinya merasa ragu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya ia telah menyusahkan adik kelasnya ini. Kemarin benar-benar hari yang sial. Karma merasa bersalah sekarang.

Dan si surai merah itu merasa menyesal telah menyerahkan 'kencan'-nya pada Isogai.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai." Ucap Karma. "Sepertinya aku telah menyusahkanmu."

Isogai menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, senpai."

"Ahh, aku semakin merasa tidak enak kalau kau bilang tidak apa-apa."

Isogai menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, senpai. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, jadi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sungguh, anak ini kelewat baik, pikir Karma.

"Baiklah." Karma menyerah, tidak lagi berusaha meminta maaf pada Isogai. "Mumpung masih jam istirahat, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin?"

"Eh? Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba Karma merangkul tubuh Isogai, jelas anak itu terkejut.

"Aku yang traktir." Potongnya. "Kalau kau bawa bekal, bawa saja ke kantin. Sambil makan, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

"Sesuatu?" Isogai bingung.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kau tahu."

Isogai menimang-nimang ajakan Karma. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak tega menolak kakak kelas merahnya itu. Selain itu, ia sedikit penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' yang ditawarkan Karma.

"Baiklah, aku ambil bekalku dulu ya?"

Karma senang bukan main. Ia pun kembali menunggu Isogai di depan kelas. Namun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, karena pemuda berpucuk itu sudah siap pergi ke kantin dengan bekal dan botol berisi air mineral di tangannya.

 _Sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan soal 'mimpi' Nakamura-senpai kemarin._ Batin Isogai.

.

.

.

Suara nada dering ponsel masuk ke dalam gendang telinga, cukup keras sehingga mampu membangunkan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur. Ia mengerang kecil, dan setelah matanya sudah cukup beradaptasi ia meraih benda yang berbunyi itu.

"Loh, Sugino-kun?"

Meskipun bingung, namun Nakamura Rio segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Nakamura? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ah, tidak." Rio segera berdehem menyadari suaranya yang serak karena bangun tidur. "Ada perlu apa, Sugino-kun?"

"Apa Karma datang ke rumahmu?"

"Hah? Karma-kun?"

"Ahh begini. Barusan Yukimura-sensei membagikan angket survey karir, tapi karena kau tidak masuk jadi angketnya dititipkan padaku."

Rio mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Karma-kun?"

"Dia bilang dia akan mengantarkan angket itu, sekalian menjengukmu katanya."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Jadi dia belum datang?"

"Sepertinya belum," Jeda sejenak. "Mungkin sebentar lagi?"

"Yasudah, aku matikan teleponnya ya? Sebentar lagi aku harus mulai bimbel."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sugino-kun."

Sambungan pun terputus. Rio bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mendengus pelan. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya sudah hilang, tapi badannya terasa pegal. Padahal sudah seharian ini ia beristirahat, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kamar, namun mengapa badannya begitu sulit digerakkan? Rasanya berat sekali.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Rio-chan?"

Kini giliran suara riang sang ibu yang terdengar. Baru saja Rio menapakkan kakinya pada lantai, wanita setengah baya itu telah membukakan pintu kamar. Beliau tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada temanmu." Jawab Nyonya Nakamura. "Oh, kau di kamar saja, biar dia yang menghampirimu."

Rio mengangkat alis. Jangan-jangan itu Karma? Kalau benar berarti anak itu panjang umur, baru saja ia membicarakannya dengan Sugino Tomohito di telepon.

Tak lama pemuda bersurai merah masuk ke dalam kamar Rio. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, akhirnya wanita itu pergi meninggalkan anak serta sang tamu. Tak lupa beliau juga menutup pintu bercat putih yang barusan dibukanya.

Dan atmosfer pun mendadak canggung.

Dengan kecepatan setara tembakan peluru, wajah kedua pemuda pemudi itu berubah menjadi sewarna tomat matang.

"K-K-Karma-kun?!"

"Maafkan aku, Rio." Ucap Karma cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ahh, sudahlah. Mama yang suruh, kan?" Rio kelihatan gugup. "Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Oh ya, ini angketnya." Karma buru-buru mengganti topic. Ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya, mencari secarik kertas yang dititipkan Sugino padanya. "Kalau besok kau masuk sekolah, kau langsung berikan angket ini pada Yukimura-sensei."

Rio mengambil angket itu, lalu menyimpannya di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun."

Karma mengangguk pelan. "Dan ini, aku membawakanmu roti dan susu. Aku tidak enak kalau tidak bawa apa-apa saat menjengukmu."

Rio mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia menatap kantong plastik berisi roti dan susu yang disodorkan Karma. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak, mengingat dirinya sudah hamper sepenuhnya membaik, kemudian pemuda itu memberinya dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini." Ucapnya sambil mengambil pemberian Karma. "Tapi terima kasih banyak, ya?"

Karma hanya mengangguk. Sejenak si surai merah dan pirang itu terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian Karma kembali bersuara.

"Rio, maafkan aku, ya? Kemarin aku membatalkan janji kita tiba-tiba." Ucapnya. "Lain kali kalau kau ingin ditemani belanja lagi, aku pasti ikut."

"Tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun. Lagipula, kemarin aku pergi dengan Isogai-kun, jadi aku tidak kesepian."

 _Ya, karena aku yang menyuruhnya. Maaf, aku bohong._ Batin Karma.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Karma basa-basi. "Apa di sana terjadi sesuatu sampai kau tidak masuk hari ini?"

Sebenarnya percuma juga sih Karma bertanya seperti itu, toh ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Isogai. Tapi ia tidak mungkin langsung angkat kaki dari sana setelah menyerahkan angket tanpa bercakap-cakap sedikitpun, kesannya cuek sekali.

Akhirnya ia mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk mendengarkan cerita Rio dari awal sampai akhir. Sesekali ia melayangkan pertanyaan, pura-pura terkejut, dan sebagainya. Tentu itu semua hanya formalitas agar Rio tidak merasa curiga.

"Setelah itu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Asano?"

"Hnn, kami hanya ngobrol berdua saja."

Entah kenapa Karma merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan jawaban Rio.

"Berdua? Isogai-kun tidak ikut?"

Rio menggeleng. "Saat itu dia pergi entah kemana, tapi tak lama dia kembali kok." Jelasnya. "Setelah itu Papa dan Mama datang, lalu Asano-kun dan Isogai-kun pulang."

"Oh, begitu."

Karma ber-oh-ria. Ia tidak tahu harus melayangkan pertanyaan apa lagi, karena sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan sekarang hatinya merasa tidak enak saat ia mengetahui Asano dan Rio sempat berbincang berdua. Rasanya kesal gimana gitu.

Tunggu, apa ia cemburu?

"Kalau begitu, aku izin pulang ya, Rio." Pamitnya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat. "Aku ada urusan lain."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Karma-kun." Rio beranjak dari kasur, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Karma. "Aku janji, besok aku akan sekolah."

Karma tersenyum pada Rio. Kemudian senyum si gadis pirang digantikan oleh rasa kejut serta rona merah di wajahnya saat tangan Karma mengelus lembut puncak kepala Rio.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya." Karma melebarkan senyumnya.

Rio hanya mengangguk. Setelah Karma pergi lalu menutup pintunya, ia tak kuasa menahan malu. Jantungnya seola meledak saking besarnya peningkatan hormone adrenalin dalam dirinya. Semburat merah juga semakin tampak jelas di wajah manisnya.

Namun saat ia memegangi kepalanya yang telah diusap lembut oleh Karma, pikirannya mendadak bernostalgik. Memang, Rio merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat Karma melakukan itu, tapi ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian serupa. Bukan satu atau dua, tetapi berkali-kali sehingga perasaan aneh itu terasa begitu familiar.

Tapi kapan ia pernah mengalami itu? Dengan siapa?

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Akabane Karma memiliki dua perasaan dalam hatinya. Pertama, ia merasa lega, kondisi Nakamura Rio kelihatan lebih baik ketimbang yang diceritakan Isogai. Kedua, ia merasa (sedikit) cemburu ketika Rio menceritakan soal Asano.

Tiba-tiba Karma teringat perkataan Isogai tadi siang yang menyebutkan bahwa ada satu ingatan yang kembali didapatkan Rio. Dan— oh ya, tadi ia tidak menanyakan soal itu pada si pirang.

Ahh, Karma semakin kesal. Ia merutuki diri sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena tidak menyinggung soal itu. Tapi biarlah, ia juga tidak begitu menginginkan kisah Rio dan Asano sebelum ia dan gadis itu pacaran.

BRUK!

Karma cepat-cepat menengadahkan kepalanya yang agak menunduk. Ia harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf karena salahnya telah melamun saat berjalan.

"Maaf, aku tidak—" Karma menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Loh, Asano?"

"Akabane?"

Manik tembaga Karma dan manik violet Asano saling beradu pandang. Keduanya sama-sama menyiratkan rasa kejut mereka dalam iris masing-masing. Siapa sangka mereka akan bertemu di persimpangan ini?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Asano." Ucap Karma yang terdengar riang.

"Ahh, aku juga." Berbeda dengan Asano Gakushuu yang agak dingin membalasnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Asano?" Tanya Karma basa-basi. "Apa rumahmu ada di sekitar sini?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Nakamura."

"Heh… jam segini?" Karma melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. "Mengapa?"

"Kau pikir perjalanan dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo menghabiskan waktu sedikit?" Asano tampak sedikit geram sepertinya. "Aku belum pulang ke apartemen, jam pulang sekolahku juga sore, jadi aku baru sempat sekarang."

"Hmm, begitu…"

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Asano balik bertanya. "Bukankah rumahmu tidak di daerah sini?"

"Aku baru saja menjenguk Rio."

"Hah? Nakamura?"

Karma mengangguk. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kemarin Rio pingsan saat pergi ke toko buku?" tanyanya. "Tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik kok."

Asano menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat cukup suram. Seharusnya ia merasa lega setelah mendengar kabar baik soal gadis idamannya, namun hatinya tidak demikian. Entah kenapa rasa tidak sukanya pada Karma muncul dan membara begitu saja.

"Akabane," panggil Asano. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?" Karma penasaran.

Asano mengambil napas pelan sampai jantungnya dapat terkontrol kembali. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, si pirang stroberi itu memulai pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Nakamura?"

"Eh?" Karma bingung. "Mengapa kau bertanya—"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

Karma tersentak. Sejak kapan mood Asano berubah? Dalam hati, si surai merah merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Y-Ya. A-Aku mencintainya." Jawabnya gelagapan.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu, Karma kembali terkejut saat Asano yang dengan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. Cengkeraman itu kuat sekali, bahkan saat ia melemparkannya ke dinding terdekat, tangan itu masih betah menggenggam kerah kemeja putih Karma.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" suara Asano berubah naik. Ia tak lagi berbicara seadanya dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

Itu karena Rio— hei, tunggu sebentar." Karma ikutan emosi. Ia pun balas bertanya. "Mengapa kau marah? Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memainkan perasaan Nakamura."

"Memainkan? Hei, aku tidak akan memutuskan Rio jika tanpa alasan." Ucapnya sengit. "Lagipula, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku… aku hanya—"

"Mengapa moodmu jadi berubah saat aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Mengapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Asano ingin menjawab, namun hatinya tak sanggup. Mulutnya menganga sekian detik. Suaranya tidak dapat ia keluarkan. Dirinya sendiri juga bingung, mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Satu lagi. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku dan Rio sudah putus?"

Belum juga menjawab pertanyaan kedua, Karma sudah melayangkan pertanyaan lagi. Asano semakin tak bergeming, seakan telinganya sedang tuli karena tak kunjung menjawab.

"Lepaskan."

Karma berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Asano dari kerahnya, namun yang bersangkutan tidak kunjung melepaskannya, bahkan si pirang stroberi menambah kuat cengkeramannya.

"Bodoh—"

"Lepaskan!"

Asano mencengkeram kerah Karma lebih kuat lagi.

"Bodoh!"

"Lepas—"

"Hentikan! Jangan bertengkar!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang melerai mereka. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan cengkeraman tangan Asano yang mendadak lemas setelah mendengar teriakan barusan.

Iris tembaga dan iris violet membelalak bersamaan. Pemuda itu segera mengambil tempat di antara mereka, kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya, member jarak yang cukup jauh antara Asano dan Karma.

"I-Isogai?!" serunya bersamaan.

Isogai Yuuma membuang napas pelan, sepertinya ada perasaan kesal di sana. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakak kelasnya ini. Apa mereka selalu seperti ini saat reuni?

"Asano-senpai, Karma-senpai, sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya Isogai. "Mengapa kalian bertengkar di jalan?"

"A-Ahh, aku baru saja dari rumah Rio." Jawab Karma agak gugup.

"Kalau aku baru akan mengunjunginya." Kini giliran Asano yang menjawab.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Isogai lagi. "Bukankah memalukan jika kalian bertengkar di sini?"

Benar juga, pikir keduanya. Karma dan Asano kembali melunak. Mereka sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa bertengkar. Bukankah seharusnya mereka senang dan saling melampiaskan rindu karena lama tak jumpa?

"Huh, mengapa kalian berdua terlihat begitu kekanakan, senpai?"

Karma dan Asano menatap Isogai yang masih mematung di hadapan mereka. Anak itu benar. Seharusnya mereka tidak tersulut emosi seperti itu.

"Maaf, Akabane." Ucap Asano. "Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal bodoh seperti tadi."

"Sudahlah, aku juga salah." Kemudian si surai merah menepuk pelan bahu Isogai. "Maaf ya, Isogai, kami melibatkanmu. Mungkin kami seperti ini karena dulu Asano menjauhiku dan sekarang kami bertemu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?!" singgung Asano, sedangkan Karma hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf padaku, senpai. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, malah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah ikut campur." Isogai tersenyum senang melihat Karma dan Asano yang tak lagi diselimuti aura negatif.

 _Seperti biasa, kau itu kelewat baik._ Batin keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Asano. "Apa kau akan pergi menjenguk Nakamura?"

"Tidak mungkin, senpai." Isogai terkekeh. "Aku mau pergi kerja paruh waktu, lagipula aku tidak tahu di mana rumah Nakamura-senpai."

Kedua pemuda itu ber-oh-ria. Tiba-tiba Isogai terperanjat, mengingat jam kerjanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Karma-senpai, Asano-senpai, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Pamit si surai pucuk. "Aku permisi ya?"

Isogai melangkah meninggalkan Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu yang masih mematung. Seperginya bocah kelas 2 itu, mereka hanya mengangguk, kemudian ikut membubarkan diri dari sana.

 _Aku mendengar semua percakapan mereka barusan. Suasananya menegangkan sekali, apalagi saat berada di antara mereka._

Isogai bergumam dalam hati. Kalau kemarin ia tengah dilemma soal perasaannya pada Nakamura Rio, sekarang ia merasa begitu pesimis. Seperti katanya kemarin, ia hanyalah adik kelas Rio yang menolongnya saat kecelakaan. Sedekat apapun ia dekat dengan gadis pirang itu, ia tidak akan bisa meraihnya.

 _Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengambil hati Nakamura-senpai. Biar bagaimana pun aku hanyalah figuran, bukan pemeran utama._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : akhirnya chapter 6 publish dengan kacaunya :''''((((

Maafkan saya yang kebelet pengen update tapi ide mentok dan bikinnya keburu-buru. Sumimasen deshita *sungkem*

Next Chapter 7 : Dream!


	7. Dream!

"Isogai-kun,"

Isogai Yuuma menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pintu kelas. Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga menyerukan namanya. Namun si ikemen merasa ragu. Ada angin apa ini?

Isogai berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, mengintip seseorang yang barusan memanggilnya.

Manik madunya membelalak. Seseorang yang memanggilnya bukan senpai surai merah yang rutin menemuinya setiap pulang sekolah, melainkan—

"Nakamura-senpai?"

Rio menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat kepala Isogai menyembul di sana. Kemudian bibir pinky-nya membentuk kurva yang amat manis.

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?"

Isogai segera keluar dari kelas. Bukan hanya kepala, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya juga. Ia pun berjalan mendekati si pirang.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, senpai?" tanyanya.

"Isogai-kun, apa kau ada waktu luang hari minggu nanti?" tanya Rio memastikan, tak lama si surai hitam mengangguk. "Aku ingin pergi denganmu nanti, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kau bersedia?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 7 : Dream!

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kemarin di mall pusat kota tempo lalu, Nakamura Rio selalu di hantui oleh bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Kepingan-kepingan memorinya silih bertumpuk di dalam kepala, sampai sakit pada anggota tubuh tersebut sering kumat. Terkadang Rio merasa kesal, namun ia menyangka cuplikan masa lalu yang berputar bagaikan film secara random itu adalah sebagian dari ingatannya yang hilang. Jadilah sekarang, Rio yang (dengan terpaksa) harus menikmati rasa sakit layaknya seorang masokis.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin penasaran adalah; tokoh-tokoh berwajah buram yang berada dalam kepingan memori tersebut.

Kalau bisa, Rio ingin menggali ingatannya agar ia mengetahui siapa tokoh-tokoh yang selalu menghantuinya. Jika ini dunia fantasi, mungkin si pirang sudah menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyingkirkan topeng benang kusut yang menutupi wajah para tokoh, atau ia akan menyulap otaknya agar seluruh ingatannya kembali padanya.

Namun, semakin sering ia melakukan itu, sakit pada kepalanya semakin terasa. Lama-lama Rio frustasi. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan agar ingatannya kembali. Menjelajahi internet, misalnya, atau berusaha mengingat lewat barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar. Namun, semua yang ia lakukan itu nihil, tidak ada hasilnya.

Dari semua ingatan itu, ada beberapa cuplikan yang terus menerus berputar dalam pikirannya. Cuplikan itu berisi dirinya yang tengah melakukan aktivitas bersama seorang lelaki, hanya berdua, apapun aktivitasnya. Di sana si gadis pirang terlihat sangat ceria, begitu juga dengan lelaki itu.

Jika pikiran Rio tengah menayangkan itu, rasa gatal ingin menggali ingatannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun saat itu juga, rasa sakit langsung menyerang kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu sudah kelelahan mencari cara. Ia butuh solusi, namun saat bertanya pada dokter yang menanganinya, ia selalu diberikan alasan-alasan klasik yang sama sekali tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah.

'Itu hanya perasaanmu.' atau 'Mungkin kau hanya memimpikan film yang baru saja kau tonton.' atau 'Jangan mencoba menggali ingatanmu.' Begitu katanya.

"Jadi, senpai ingin aku memberikan solusi soal mimpi-mimpimu itu?" tanya Isogai, kemudian Rio membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Isogai Yuuma memberi jeda sejenak. Ia menyesap cokelat panas yang disajikan oleh pelayan kedai ramen beberapa menit lalu. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia memikirkan sebuah solusi yang dipinta oleh si gadis pirang.

Beberapa hari lalu, Nakamura Rio meminta Isogai Yuuma untuk meluangkan waktunya di hari minggu. Ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada adik kelasnya itu. Dan sekarang, Rio telah memberitahu semua soal 'sesuatu' itu, di kedai ramen dekat stasiun, ketika udara musim gugur mulai terasa semakin dingin.

Setelah cerita panjang itu berakhir, si surai hitam berusaha memikirkan satu solusi, sesuai yang si pirang pinta. Namun otak cerdasnya mendadak beku, sehingga jeda yang dihasilkan setelah percakapan barusan begitu lama.

Isogai lebih mengetahui kondisi Rio dibanding siapapun. Dan saat Akabane Karma menceritakan biografi mantan kekasihnya itu, si kemen merasa ia tahu segalanya soal Rio. Jadi saat senpai surai pirangnya itu menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya, ia sudah tahu siapa tokoh-tokoh yang ada dalam cuplikan memorinya itu. Dan ketika Rio meminta solusi atas masalahnya, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

TIK!

"Isogai-kun?" Rio menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Isogai setelah menyadari bahwa anak itu tengah melamun. Sedangkan yang melamun buru-buru tersadar. "Mengapa kau melamun?"

"Ah, maaf, senpai. Aku tidak bermaksud melamun." Ucapnya. "Aku hanya, belum bisa menemukan solusinya."

"Oh, begitu." Rio menunduk lesu. Sepertinya memang tak ada gunanya ia mencari-cari sebuah solusi yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Menderita amnesia itu menyusahkan, ya?"

Isogai menatap Rio, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Aku harus mencari-cari hal yang hilang tapi tidak ada wujudnya, harus merasakan sakit yang sangat sangat menyiksa, dan harus terus menerus menyusahkan orang lain."

"Itu tidak benar, senpai."

Rio mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik madu Isogai yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas cokelat panas. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar pada syarafnya.

"Senpai, kau tahu tidak, mengapa dokter melarangmu untuk menggali ingatan lebih dalam?"

Rio menggeleng pelan.

"Dokter berkata demikian, karena ia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi."

"Maksudmu?" Rio gagal paham.

"Tanpa kau cari pun, ingatan itu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Sekarang mungkin hanya separuh, tapi lama-lama pasti kau bisa mengingat semuanya."

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit pada kepalaku?"

"Yaa, itu tadi. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat ingatanmu yang hilang." Jawab Isogai. "Selain itu,"

"Selain itu?"

Udara musim gugur berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Meskipun berada di dalam kedai, namun dinginnya udara mampu menusuk ke dalam tubuh. Isogai segera merapatkan jaketnya, begitu juga dengan Rio yang kini tengah melilitkan syal ke lehernya. Merasa sudah lebih hangat, dua senpai-kouhai itu segera kembali ke dalam percakapan.

"Sepertinya kau belum siap menerima kenyataan."

Lagi-lagi Rio gagal paham.

"Isogai-kun, aku tidak mengerti." Keluhnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya aku menjelaskannya berbelit-belit, ya?" Isogai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kemudian membuat cengiran singkat. "Maafkan aku, senpai."

"Sudahlah, Isogai-kun." Rio menyeruput cokelat panasnya yang suhunya sudah mulai turun. Tak lama ia meletakkan kembali minuman tersebut. "Aku tidak butuh maafmu, aku butuh penjelasanmu."

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan." Isogai berdehem pelan. "Kau bisa saja meminta Karma-senpai, Asano-senpai, dan lain-lain untuk menceritakan semua masa lalumu, mulai dari kalian berteman sampai kecelakaan kemarin."

"Serius?"

"Tapi," Rio diam setelah Isogai memotong kalimatnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk mendengatkan si ikemen berbicara. "Kau harus menyiapkan mental dan bisa menenangkan perasaanmu. Jika sudah, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ingatanmu kembali, dan sakit pada kepalamu tidak akan kumat."

Rio menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti. Ia kembali menyeruput cokelat panas di gelasnya sampai habis tanpa sisa. Sekali lagi, ia menatap Isogai yang tengah melakukan aktivitas yang sama sepertinya.

"Isogai-kun," panggil Rio kemudian. Sang empunya nama menoleh. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Permintaan?" ulang Isogai. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, senpai?"

"Bisakah kau menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentangku?"

Isogai menelan ludah. Permintaannya berat sekali. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menceritakan semuanya, ia masih ingat betul semua obrolan panjang lebar Karma soal Rio tempo hari, namun hatinya merasakan suatu keraguan. Ia mendadak bingung, padahal sebelumnya ia percaya diri.

Bisakah ia menceritakan semuanya?

"Senpai, kau yakin?"

Rio mengerutkan dahi sepersekian detik. Mengapa Isogai terlihat begitu ragu?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku... aku baru mengenalmu sejak masuk SMA Kunugigaoka, dan baru akhir-akhir ini kita berdua begitu dekat. Kau yakin, ingin meminta penjelasan padaku?"

"Loh, mengapa tidak?" Rio balik bertanya. "Kukira Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun dan Kaede-chan sudah memberitahu semuanya tentangku."

"Tidak, mereka hanya memberitahu sebagian." —tapi bohong, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Rio terdiam. Ia bertopang dagu, memikirkan siapa yang akan ia wawancarai untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kini menumpuk di otaknya.

"Lebih baik kau bertanya langsung pada mereka. Aku yakin, kalau kau sudah siap seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, mereka pasti akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati."

Benar juga, pikir Rio. Sejujurnya, Rio sudah muak dengan dirinya yang begitu lemah karena amnesianya. Sedikit-sedikit ingatannya muncul, lalu hilang lagi. Sedikit-sedikit kepalanya sakit, bahkan sampai pingsan, bangun, lalu hilang lagi. Si gadis pirang lelah jika ia harus melakukan aktivitas itu dengan rutin.

Namun, setelah ia mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya pada Isogai Yuuma, hatinya terasa lega. Meskipun ia belum mendapatkan solusi yang benar-benar pasti, namun perasaannya begitu plong, seolah-olah semua beban hidupnya terangkat dari pundaknya— yaah, hanya sementara sih.

"Meskipun begitu, aku merasa kalau kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Makanya aku memilihmu untuk jadi tempat curhatku, karena aku percaya padamu." Ucap Rio setelah cukup lama memberikan jeda. Ia mengembangkan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Isogai-kun."

Warna merah yang semula begitu tipis di wajahnya, kini tampak lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang wajahnya tak dapat dibedakan lagi dengan surai senpai yang memiliki marga Akabane itu. Selain itu, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu hangat— saking senangnya dipuji.

"Tapi, aku tidak melakukan banyak—"

"Jangan terus menerus merendah seperti itu, Isogai-kun." Potong Rio. "Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, karena kau dan Maehara-kun telah menolongku saat kecelakaan waktu itu. Selain itu, kalian selalu menjengukku. Dan sekarang, kau bela-bela menyempatkan diri kemari hanya untuk mendengarkan omongan panjang lebarku? Sungguh, aku tak mungkin tidak mengucapkan terima kasih."

Isogai diam. Ia tidak suka dipuji berlebihan seperti itu, ini membuatnya begitu gugup. Namun ia tak lagi merendah. Isogai menganggukkan kepala.

"Y-Ya, sama-sama."

"Sepertinya perutku sudah tidak kenyang lagi." Rio mengelus pelan perutnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada arloji ditangannya. "Ramen di sini enak sekali. Aku jadi betah— eh, tapi kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Sepanjang itukah ceritaku?"

Isogai hanya terkekeh sambil mengangguk pelan, pelan sekali. Ia pun melirikkan mata pada arlojinya, tak lama ia terperanjat.

"Senpai, sebentar lagi aku masuk jam kerja. Aku harus segera pergi." Ucapnya. Rio hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap mejanya yang masih terdapat mangkok, sendok-garpu serta gelas bekas cokelat panas yang berserakan. Setetes keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Ano... tadi kau bilang kalau kau akan mentraktir porsi ramenku. Apa itu masih berlaku, senpai?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang... loh?"

Nakamura Rio mendadak bingung ketika ia disuguhi udara dingin yang menyiratkan suasana sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, ruangan pun terlihat gelap. Apa ia pergi terlalu lama sehingga orang tuanya pergi tanpa menunggu dirinya pulang?

Masih dilanda rasa bingung yang mendalam, Rio melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah menutup pintunya, ia segera mengganti sepatu boot dengan sandal rumah berbahan bulu kesayangannya.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa bingung.

"Loh? Sandal siapa ini?"

Rio menatap dua pasang sandal asing dalam tempat penyimpanan sandal. Alas kaki itu bukan punya ayahnya, ia yakin itu. Jadi di sana ada tamu?

Rio segera memasuki ruang tamu. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Kemudian ia menjelajahi ruang keluarga, dapur, serta kamar mandi. Tetap saja tak ada orang. Si gadis pirang beranggapan 'mungkin orang tuanya telah membeli sandal baru' sehingga ia tidak lagi memikirkan benda itu.

Baru beberapa saat ia merasa tenang (atau cuek?), kini perasaan bingungnya kembali hadir saat ia memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini..."

Rio menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Dua pasang mata terlihat membelalak kaget.

"—Asano-kun, Karma-kun?"

Kedua sosok yang disebutkan Rio barusan mengerjapkan matanya. Kini mereka tak lagi merasa terkejut karena kedatangan gadis itu.

"A-Ahh, maaf, Rio. Kami ingin mengunjungimu, tapi karena kau sedang pergi jadi orang tuamu menyuruh kami menunggu di sini." Jawab Karma.

Setetes peluh turun dari pelipis Rio.

"Ahh, aku senang jika kalian ingin mengunjungiku. Tapi," Rio menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Dalam rangka apa ini?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi rumahmu." Kali ini Asano yang menjawab. Tak lama ia melirik tajam pada pemuda Akabane di sebelahnya. "Tidak seperti dia yang datang ke sini karena ingin modus."

Karma terperanjat. "Apa maksudmu ingin modus?" singgungnya.

"Loh, bukankah kau menginginkan sesuatu dari Nakamura?"

"Sejak kapan?" Karma semakin kesal. Ia tidak terima dikatai modus seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang ia inginkan? "Kalau aku modus, lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

Asano bungkam seketika. Hal ini membuat Karma tersenyum menang. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau juga menginginkan sesuatu dari Rio, kan?" godanya. "Kau sedang tidak tinggal di Tokyo. Tidak mungkin kan kau datang jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa hanya untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Asano Gakushuu sukses dibuat blushing oleh si setan merah.

"Apa maksudmu, Akabane?!" si pirang stroberi tidak terima. Ia menatap tajam Akabane Karma.

"Heh, mengapa kau tsundere begitu?" Karma semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Berarti aku benar, dong?"

Rio hanya memperhatikan sahabat surai merah dan pirang stroberi yang sedang asik berdebat. Jujur saja, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ributkan. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang ketika melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang seperti itu. Oh, jadi Asano dan Karma selalu seperti ini saat bersama...

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian seperti ini. Kalian benar-benar akrab, ya?"

Dalam sekejap Asano dan Karma tutup mulut. Kini mereka berdua tidak lagi saling melontarkan omong kosong. Pandangan mereka mengarah pada gadis pirang yang masih mematung di dekat pintu.

Sedangkan Rio merasa sedikit risih ketika mendapat tatapan menyelidiki dari sepasang mata tembaga dan violet itu.

"K-Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?"

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Hah?"

Rio merasa seluruh isi kepalanya tumpah, rasanya ringan dan kosong. Tak lama, sebuah ingatan memasuki anggota tubuh tersebut. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian dirinya yang tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman.

Dalam kepalanya, ia melihat dua sosok yang berada di kamarnya itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan barusan— berdebat. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, di sana juga bermunculan karakter lainnya. Tokoh-tokoh tersebut terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, dan Rio senang dengan itu.

Shiota Nagisa. Kayano Kaede. Sugino Tomohito.

"Nakamura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Asano.

Sepertinya Rio telah kembali dari lamunannya, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat datar, seolah ia merasakan syok yang berkepanjangan.

"K-Kalimat yang barusan aku sebutkan itu meluncur begitu saja." Ucap Rio sedikit gagap. "J-Jadi aku benar, ya?"

Karma dan Asano mengangguk perlahan, kemudian kembali menatap Rio dengan intens. Sepertinya mereka masih merasa tak percaya saat gadis itu mengingat salah satu ingatannya yang hilang.

Kemudian Rio menarik napas panjang. Kini perasaannya sudah kembali normal, tidak lagi terkejut dan sebagainya. Ia membuka matanya yang semula sempat terpejam, menatap kedua makhluk di hadapannya dengan iris sewarna lautnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dari kalian? Satu permintaan saja."

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya."

Rio mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Karma dan Asano memandang gadis itu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Semua yang Rio tanyakan telah mereka jawab, tapi mereka takut sakit kepala Rio kumat lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Rio?" tanya Karma.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?"

"Ituloh, kepalamu." Asano mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada kepala strawberry blonde-nya. "Kami tidak ingin kepalamu sakit karena kami menceritakan masa lalumu."

Rio tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Isogai-kun bilang, aku harus menyiapkan mental dan perasaanku untuk mengingat kembali ingatanku. Dan aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menggali ingatanku, jadi aku tidak akan sakit kepala lagi."

"Isogai-kun?" Karma dan Asano sama-sama menaikkan alis. "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Barusan." Jawab Rio singkat.

"Oh, jadi kau pergi untuk bertemu dengan Isogai?" Asano memastikan. Rio hanya mengangguk.

"Asano-kun, Karma-kun, apa kalian sudah menceritakan semuanya?" tanyanya.

Keduanya diam sejenak. Tentu saja tidak semua kejadian masa lalu mereka ceritakan. Selain karena rasa khawatir tadi, mereka merasa malu.

"Kurasa sudah." Jawab Asano.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" Karma tiba-tiba berseru. Hal ini membuat Asano dan Rio terkejut. "Dulu kau selalu menceritakan semua pengalamanmu di buku harian. Bagaimana kalau kau membaca buku harianmu itu?"

Rio membelalak. "Benarkah?"

Karma mengangguk. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kami ketahui tapi tertulis di buku harianmu, jadi kalau kau ingin mengingat ingatanmu lagi lebih baik kau baca semuanya di sana."

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Ahh, tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau apa yang Isogai-kun katakan itu benar, sebaiknya kau menyiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu." Sambung Asano.

Rio hendak bersuara lagi, namun kata-kata yang sudah ia susun rapi hilang dalam sekejap. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan saran dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm, benar juga."

.

.

.

Semakin malam, udara musim gugur terasa semakin dingin. Biasanya, setiap langit malam terlihat terang, keluarga Nakamura selalu berdiam diri di teras rumah, menikmati gugusan bintang yang tersebar luas sepanjang langit malam. Namun kini, mereka cukup malas untuk berada di luar rumah. Dinginnya malam pada hari ini tak tertahankan.

Dan sekarang gadis itu hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Setelah makan malam, ia langsung mengobrak-abrik kamarnya untuk mencari sebuah buku yang bersifat pribadi itu atau yang biasa disebut buku harian. Setelah lima menit, akhirnya si pirang telah menemukan buku tersebut.

Rio membuka lembar demi lembar buku hariannya, mengamati goresan-goresan tinta yang memenuhi permukaan kertas. Manik birunya dengan jeli membaca kalimat-kalimat yang merupakan curahan isi hatinya, tak sedetik pun indera tersebut berhenti bekerja.

Kini Rio telah memasuki seperempat bagian terakhir buku hariannya. Kecepatan membacanya semakin menurun dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha mencerna semua tulisan yang tercetak di sana, namun tidak bisa. Rio sama sekali tidak percaya.

Dari semua kisah yang ia tulis, mengapa nama Akabane Karma begitu mendominasi? Mengapa di sana banyak sekali cerita berdua bersama si surai merah itu? Sebenarnya apa status hubungan Karma dengannya, sampai ia selalu merasa senang setiap kali dekat dengannya?

Kemudian Rio menggenggam erat buku hariannya. Ia menatap kata 'putus' pada kalimat yang tertera di sana. Selama itu, matanya mulai memanas. Segumpal cairan bening mulai mendesak keluar.

"Jadi, dulu aku dan Karma-kun... sepasang kekasih?"

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai menyentuh kertas dan menyebabkan beberapa kata yang terciprat cairan bening itu menjadi luntur. Lagi-lagi kebiasaan menggali ingatannya yang hilang kembali ia lakukan. Ia tidak peduli, persetan dengan penyakit sakit kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rio memegang kepalanya. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram surai pirangnya agak kuat.

"Akh, sakit."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya update juga huuuauaaahhh...

Ngomong-ngomong fict ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi bakal end, target sih bulan ini. Tapi gak janji bakal update kilat. Sengaja tamatnya bulan ini karena awal bulan depan udah mulai TO, ini aja maksain ngetik :''''''((((

Tapi chapter depan udah jadi kok, mungkin besok atau lusa baru update

Next Chapter 8 : Shoot!


	8. Shoot!

Isogai Yuuma memandang Nakamura Rio yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum manis mereka. Setelah Rio memalingkan wajahnya dari Isogai, ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Satu jam lebih mereka berbincang di kedai ramen. Selama itu pula Isogai harus menahan rasa gugupnya yang kelewat batas.

Bagaimana tidak? Si ikemen tiba-tiba mendapat ajakan kencan (yang kedua) dari sang pujaan hati. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka, sekaligus menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi si surai pucuk.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Isogai tak ingin kedekatannya dengan si surai pirang menjadi kesempatan yang ia sia-siakan. Ia harus bisa memanfaatkannya.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 8 : Shoot!

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menggema sepanjang koridor di gedung kelas 3. Wajar sih, karena suasana di sana sangat sepi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang siswa datang ke sekolah.

Tapi begitulah kebiasaan Shiota Nagisa. Ia selalu datang paling pertama di kelas 3-A. Tak peduli dengan kelasnya yang selalu kosong setiap kali ia tiba. Entah kenapa ia menyukai suasana sunyi senyap di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah anak tangga terakhir ia pijaki, matanya sedikit membelalak. Ternyata ia tak sendirian. Ada seorang siswi yang datang lebih dulu darinya.

"Nakamura-san?"

Sang empunya nama berpaling ke arah Nagisa. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh, namun Rio segera memasang senyumannya.

"Nagisa-kun," serunya. Manik birunya menatap si surai biru langit yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika hari ini?"

"Sudah, meskipun aku meragukan jawabanku." Nagisa terlihat patah semangat. Sesulit itukah tugasnya?

Rio hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "Oh ya, Nagisa-kun,"

Nagisa menoleh pada Rio, memberikan tatapan 'apa?' padanya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Nagisa hanya mengangguk. "Apa benar Karma-kun itu mantanku?"

Nagisa terkejut. Pertanyaan itu di luar dugaannya. Sekarang ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Jawab bohong atau jujur? Nagisa mendadak dilema. Otaknya berusaha bekerja, memikirkan sebuah resiko atas jawabannya nanti, baik bohong maupun jujur.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Nagisa-kun? Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanyanya. "Oh, atau kau ingin membohongiku?"

Nagisa meneguk salivanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa, Nagisa-kun. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Rio tersenyum pada Nagisa. Pasti ia berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu. Dan sekarang si surai biru langit pasrah.

"Ya, benar." Jawabnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Rio ber-oh-ria. "Kau tahu mengapa kita berdua bisa putus?"

"Kalau itu aku tak tahu," Nagisa mengangkat bahu. "Karena saat itu kalian hanya mengobrol empat mata."

Rio membulatkan mulutnya untuk yang kedua kali. Ternyata semua hal yang ia tulis di buku hariannya terbukti nyata. Tentu saja!

Tapi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kalau semua yang Rio tulis di sana adalah perasaannya, seharusnya ia dapat mengingatnya, merasakannya. Bukankah ia sudah menyiapkan mental dan menenangkan hatinya? Tapi setelah ia membaca semua isi buku hariannya, serta meminta keyakinan pada Nagisa, ia tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti membaca cerita fiksi yang tidak pernah ia alami dan tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Maehara Hiroto selalu pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa jenis roti. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia melupakan bekal yang sengaja dibuat oleh sang bunda tercinta, sehingga ia terpaksa mengeluarkan beberapa ratus yen untuk memanjakan perutnya.

Sekembalinya ke kelas 2-B, ia tidak segera duduk di bangkunya, melainkan di bangku salah satu teman sekelasnya yang terletak di depan bangku Isogai.

Maehara menatap si ikemen heran. Akhir-akhir ini ia hobi sekali melamun sambil menatap sebuah foto.

SRAT!

"Apa yang kau lihat, Isogai? Hmmm, foto ini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Maehara merebut selembar foto dengan solatip yang menyatukan bagian sobek dari benda tersebut. Isogai segera tersadar dari lamunan, kemudian berusaha mengambil foto yang dijauhkan darinya oleh si cassanova.

"Kembalikan fotonya!"

Isogai berusaha meraih benda tersebut, sedangkan Maehara menjauhkan benda yang dipegangnya dari si surai pucuk.

"Apa kau melamunkan Nakamura-senpai?" tanya Maehara.

Isogai segera kembali ke posisi semula. Ia tak lagi berusaha menggapai foto itu.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Apa kau masih meragukan perasaanmu?" Maehara menatap foto yang ia pegang, memperhatikan kontur wajah Nakamura Rio dan Akabane Karma di sana. Lalu, iris emasnya kembali menatap Isogai. "Benar begitu?"

"Yaa, bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tak sanggup bersaing dengan Karma-senpai dan Asano-senpai." Jawab Isogai. "Mereka lebih mengenal Nakamura-senpai dibanding aku. Mereka lebih akrab dengannya dibanding aku. Aku bisa apa?"

"Tapi Nakamura-senpai mengajakmu kencan kemarin!" naa suara Maehara mendadak tinggi, namun tidak tersirat maksud apapun. "Dan kali ini benar-benar berdua, hanya kau dan dia."

"Kau yakin itu kencan?" Isogai malah bertanya. "Kami hanya makan ramen di dekat stasiun, kemudian Nakamura-senpai meminta solusi padaku. Itu saja."

"Apapun itu tetap saja namanya kenan." Kekeh Maehara. "Seharusnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kemarin."

"Jangan bodoh, Maehara. Kau ingin Nakamura-senpai masuk rumah sakit lagi karena kepalanya sakit?"

Dalam sekejap Maehara terdiam. "Benar juga sih."

Isogai menghela napas berat.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berniat melakukannya."

Atensi Maehara kembali tertuju pada Isogai.

"Saat kami makan kemarin, jujur, perasaanku pada Nakamura-senpai makin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan aku tak sabar ingin segera menyatakannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari situasi yang tepat. Berhubung Nakamura-senpai amnesia, aku sangat memperhitungkan keadaannya. Aku tak ingin momen kokuhaku-ku seperti kejadian-kejadian kemarin."

Maehara mengangguk paham. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya. Namun ia kelewat gemas, terkadang ia mengkhawatirkan si surai hitam yang selalu murung karena masalah cinta.

"Bukannya aku ingin memanfaatkan amnesianya, tapi ada baiknya kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu itu." Usul si surai kecokelatan. "Sebelum Nakamura-senpai benar-benar ingat kalau dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Akabane-senpai, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat bertindak."

Isogai berusaha menimang-nimang usul Maehara tersebut. Apa ia harus mengiyakan sahabatnya, atau ia harus mencari alternatif lain?

"Isogai, kau ingat tidak dulu saat Nakamura-senpai masih aktif di klub bela diri karate?" tanya Maehara. "Bukankah dia pernah bilang kalau dia masih mencintai Akabane-senpai?"

Isogai flashback sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirya ia dapat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Maehara.

"Ya, Nakamura-senpai pernah mengatakan itu." Jawabnya. Rupanya ada nada penuh kekecewa an di sana.

"Nah, berhubung Nakamura-senpai belum mengingatnya, jadi ada baiknya kalau kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

Jujur saja, itu kedengarannya jahat sekali. Isogai Yuuma bukanlah anak yang mengedepankan ego di atas segalanya, bahkan untuk urusan cinta. Tapi Maehara ada benarnya. Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rio. Ia berhak melakukan itu baik dalam kondisi apapun.

Jadi, Isogai tidak salah jika ingin melakukan kokuhaku pada Rio yang tengah amnesia. Benar bukan?

Isogai merebut kembali foto dua senpainya yang dipegang oleh Maehara dengan lengahnya. Ia menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu."

.

.

.

"Isogai-kun, bawa ini pulang!"

Isogai menatap managernya tak percaya. Tak lama, manik madunya beralih pada kardus kecil yang disodorkan pria tua di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Isogai.

"Hanya beberapa potong kue. Anggap saja ini bonus dariku."

"Bonus?" Isogai bertanya ulang.

"Berhubung hari ini banyak pelanggan di kafe kita, jadi aku ingin memberikan banus untuk para pegawaiku." Jelasnya. Pria itu tersenyum, membuat Isogai senang menerima hadiahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah berpamitan, Isogai Yuuma segera melenggang pergi dari tempat kerjanya. Dengan kardus kecil berisi kue di tangannya serta tas sekolah yang ia selempangkan, pemuda kelahiran 13 November itu melangkah menuju halte bis. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri.

Setibanya di sana, ia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya. Si ikemen terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah menunggu bis yang sama dengannya.

"Nakamura-senpai?"

Si gadis pirang terperanjat, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia juga terkejut seperti Isogai.

"Loh, Isogai-kun?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu bis?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Isogai merutuki dirinya. Namun Rio tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau rumah kita satu arah." Ucap Rio mengawali topik setelah mereka berdua saling membisu sedari di bis.

"Aku juga," jawab Isogai seopini. "Tapi meskipun searah, rumah kita tetap jauh."

Rio terkekeh pelan. "Aku salut padamu, Isogai-kun. Kau selalu bepergian ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun, padahal rumahku lebih jauh dibanding aku."

Rio malah memuji, dan sekarang Isogai salah tingkah.

"Yaah, itu karena aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum." Isogai menggaruk kepalanya, berharap rasa gugupnya hilang. "Bukan tidak cukup sih, a-aku hanya ingin hemat."

"Benar juga." Tanggap si pirang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa senpai baru pulang jam segini? Darimana saja?"

"Oh, aku baru selesai bimbel." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah kelas 3, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk tahun depan."

"Hmm, benar juga."

"Selain itu, aku tertinggal banyak materi gara-gara amnesia ini. Seandainya aku bukan kelas 3, aku masih bisa sedikit santai."

Isogai diam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Rio. Entah kenapa setiap kali Rio mengungkit soal amnesianya, ia selalu merasa perih dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit karena terlupakan oleh seseorang yang dicinta kembali terasa.

"Isogai-kun?" panggil Rio.

Isogai segera tersadar dari lamunan. Manik madunya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat kakak kelasnya sudah berada di hadapannya, bukan di sampingnya lagi.

Isogai memandang ke bawah, menatap kedua kakinya yang dibalut sepatu boot tua. Rupanya ia berhenti melangkah.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Rio lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Isogai mulai gelagapan.

"A-Aku punya kue dari tempat kerjaku. Kau ingin mencicipinya, senpai?"

Pengalihan topik yang cukup bagus, pikir Isogai.

Rio tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti Isogai yang melangkah menuju taman yang biasa digunakan anak-anak bermain. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang dekat bak pasir. Dua potong kue dikeluarkan dari kardus kecil. Selang beberapa menit keduanya diam, menghabiskan sepotong cheesecake dengan khidmat.

"Gochisousama deshita." Ucap Isogai setelah menghabiskan cheesecake-nya. Tak lama Rio menyusul.

"Terima kasih, Isogai-kun. Kau mengizinkanku mencicipi kuemu."

"Sama-sama, senpai." Si pucuk terkekeh pelan, begitu juga dengan si pirang. Selang beberapa detik terdapat jeda di antara mereka, namun Isogai segera mengusung topik berikutnya.

"Nakamura-senpai, kau tidak takut kalau pulang jam segini?"

"Mengapa harus takut?" Rio mengkerutkan dahi.

"Yaah, ini kan sudah larut malam. Tak jarang ada preman-preman yang berkeliaran di sini." Jelasnya. "Kau itu perempuan. Apa kau tidak merasa takut, senpai?"

Rio memasang pose berpikir, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk apa takut? Preman juga manusia. Kalau mereka menghadangku, aku bisa menyusun strategi untuk kabur."

"Haha bagaimana caranya?" Isogai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalaupun aku tidak bisa kabur," jeda sejenak. "—ada Isogai-kun yang melindungiku. Aku pasti merasa aman jika bersamamu."

Isogai memalingkan kepalanya. Kini wajah ikemennya berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia tak ingin si gadis pirang di sebelahnya itu melihatnya. Oksigen ia raup sebanyak yang ia bisa, sampai jantung dan warna kulit wajahnya kembali normal.

"Senpai, bolehkah aku menceritakan sesuatu?" pinta Isogai. "Mungkin, ini juga termasuk salah satu ingatanmu."

Mendengar kata ingatan yang keluar dari belah bibir Isogai, Rio mengangguk antusias.

"Dulu, senpai bersama Karma-senpai, Shiota-senpai, dan Kayano-senpai mengikuti klub bela diri karate. Aku ingat betul saat penampilan ekstrakurikuler waktu itu, kau tampil bermain kata*."

"Sungguh?" Rio tak percaya.

"Penampilanmu waktu itu bagus sekali, aku benar-benar terkesan." Isogai terlihat semakin semangat menceritakannya. "Saat kau tampil, aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Dari situ, aku mulai tertarik masuk klub karate. Saat itu juga, aku mulai," jeda sejenak. "—mengagumimu."

Rio menatap ke arah tanah yang dipijakinya. Manik sewarna lautnya tengah membelalak.

"Setelah aku resmi masuk klub karate, aku semakin senang karena bisa melihatmu lebih dekat. Kadang kau melatih kouhai-kouhai yang masih pemula, termasuk aku. Semakin lama aku bergabung di klub, aku semakin mengagumimu."

"..."

"Saat musim gugur, Shiota-senpai dan Kayano-senpai keluar dari klub, namun kau dan Karma-senpai masih sering latihan. Karena jumlah kouhai yang masih bergabung tinggal sedikit, kita pun mulai dekat."

"..."

"Tapi saat bulan maret lalu, kau mengatakan kalau kau dan Karma-senpai sudah putus. Saat itu juga, Karma-senpai keluar dari klub. Karenanya, aku sering melihatmu murung, jadi perlahan-lahan aku mulai mendekatimu."

"..."

"Sampai kau kelas 3 dan keluar dari klub, kita masih begitu dekat. Terkadang kita saling tegur sapa saat bertemu, atau tiba-tiba berbincang. Jujur saja, aku senang sekali. Saking senangnya, aku semakin mengagumimu, bahkan aku merasa kalau rasa kagumku ini bukan lagi karena aku memandangmu sebagai seorang kakak kelas, tapi sebagai gadis yang sebaya denganku."

Tanpa Isogai sadari, Rio telah mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras.

"Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Aku ingin selalu ada didekatmu, seperti Karma-senpai dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Jadi, kalau aku ingin kita jadian, apa kau bersedia, sen—"

"Ngg..."

Suara erangan kecil memasuki gendang telinga Isogai. Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Benar saja, Isogai syok melihat kondisi Rio saat ini. Air matanya terus membasuh wajah cantiknya, surai pirangnya dibuat berantakan saking tidak kuatnya menahan sakit.

"Senpai, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" si ikemen mulai panik. "Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Rio masih sesenggukkan. Ia mengabaikan Isogai, namun si pirang menolehkan kepalanya. Manik birunya yang masih berkaca-kaca terlihat membelalak saat pandangannya beradu dengan manik madu Isogai.

"Senpai, kau baik-baik—"

"Kar... ma... –kun?"

Kini Isogai yang membelalakkan mata.

"Senpai, ini aku, Isogai—"

"Karma-kun..."

Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Rio tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan. Isogai semakin panik. Ia ingin meminta pertolongan, tapi siapa yang bisa ia mintai tolong? Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Senpai, tenanglah." Isogai memegangi lengan Rio, berharap ia dapat menenangkan kakak kelasnya meski hanya sedikit.

Namun Rio mengabaikan Isogai, mendengar saja tidak. Si gadis pirang masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, sehingga ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Merasa telah diabaikan cukup lama, Isogai jadi gemas sendiri. Ia tak bisa menemukan cara yang dapat menenangkan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Senpai, tenanglah!"

Isogai menarik Rio ke dalam pelukannya, saking kesalnya. Didekapnya dengan erat tubuh tinggi langsing itu, kemudian tangannya mengusap pelan surai pirangnya, juga berusaha menghentikan jari jemari Rio yang terus menekan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Senpai, kumohon. Tenanglah..."

Isogai bersuara lagi, kini terdengar lirih dibanding sebelumnya. Ia mengucapkan itu berkali-kali, sampai Rio tidak lagi menjerit histeris sambil menangis.

Dalam pelukan si ikemen, Rio masih saja menahan sakit. Ia sesenggukan, namun Isogai terus berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nakamura-senpai?"

Isogai memanggil Rio setelah cukup lama memeluknya. Tak ada respon yang didapat. Memang saat ini kakak kelasnya itu sudah tenang, namun sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala pirang Rio. Ia bisa melihat kulit wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Kelopak matanya menutupi manik sewarna laut, dan ia bisa melihat kesembaban matanya. Napasnya terdengar sedikit tidak teratur.

Nakamura Rio tertidur— tidak, ia pingsan?

Buru-buru Isogai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba menelepon salah satu kontak dalam benda kotak itu.

"Halo? Karma-senpai?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

*kata : keindahan jurus-jurus yang ada di karate. Orang yang main kata berarti dia menampilkan keindahan jurus satu sama jurus lainnya. Kalau yang ikut ekskul ini pasti tau lah yaaa XD

Dikarenakan ide chapter ini yang ngalir gitu aja pas ngetik akhirnya Karma (lagi-lagi) gak muncul di chapter ini, gak apa-apa ya? *dibacokKarma*

Tapi nanti ada chapter yang dimana gak ada Isogainya, tenang aja :'''''(((((

Dan lagi-lagi chapter depan fokusnya ke Isogai :'''''(((((

Next Chapter 9 : Isogai!


	9. Isogai!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Bunyi tap tap dengan tempo yang cepat itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, dan ini sudah bukan di luar jam besuk, jadi wajar saja tempat dengan warna putih yang mendominasi itu sangat sepi.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya Akabane Karma menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam yang ia cari. Ia terengah-engah, dan napasnya semakin tidak beraturan ketika melihat Isogai Yuuma dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa kejut yang luar biasa.

"Isogai-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Karma mengguncang tubuh Isogai, namun adik kelasnya itu tetap diam tak bergeming. "Isogai-kun!"

"Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Karma menatap Isogai bingung. "Kenapa? Apa yang—"

Setetes cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Isogai. Semakin lama semakin deras, bahkan Isogai menutup matanya pun, air mata tersebut tetap saja mengalir. Sesekali ia terisak, getaran tubuhnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Hal itu membuat si surai merah bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Isogai-kun,"

"Maafkan aku..."

Lagi, Isogai berkata lirih untuk yang kedua kali. Karma masih saja gagal paham. Lama-lama ia kesal sendiri, sampai-sampai tangannya terangkat ke udara tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 9 : Isogai!

.

.

.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Isogai. Perlahan warna merah timbul, kemudian ia merasakan sedikit rasa panas. Manik madunya melebar. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu?

Sedangkan Karma— si penampar, hanya menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan ekspresi datar, namun menyiratkan rasa kesal di sana. Dari situ, Isogai mulai menebak-nebak apa kesalahannya.

"Karma-senpai, mengapa—"

PLAK!

Sekarang pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban. Dengan segera kedua tangannya memegangi kulit pipi kemerahannya. Masih dengan rasa kejutnya, juga perasaan takut yang baru muncul, ia mencoba menatap mata tembaga milik Karma.

"Ano..."

"Jangan menangis, Isogai-kun!" seru Karma tiba-tiba. "Jangan menangis, sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi—"

"Kau itu laki-laki, kan? Kau tidak malu jika menangis di hadapanku?" Karma membentak Isogai. Kemudian si merah mencengkeram kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuh adik kelasnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Rio? Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Mengapa kau meminta maaf? Jelaskan padaku, Isogai-kun!"

Karma mencengkeram kerah baju Isogai semakin kencang, namun anak itu tidak protes atau memberontak. Tangan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menepis kedua tangan Karma, kini ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak sungai kecil di wajahnya. Setelah mendapat tamparan tadi, ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Senpai, aku tak bermaksud begitu." Suaranya sedikit serak, efek dari tangisannya. "Maafkan aku, senpai. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Baiklah." Karma membuang napas. Perlahan emosinya mulai menguap. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan."

"Tapi," potongnya. "Aku ingin menunggu kedua orang tuanya datang. Kasihan Nakamura-senpai kalau ditinggal sendirian."

Tiba-tiba Karma dan Isogai memusatkan atensi mereka pada pintu UGD yang terbuka. Seseorang berpenampilan rapi dengan warna putih mendominasi keluar dari ruangan tempat Rio berada. Karma melebarkan jarak dengan Isogai, menatap dokter tersebut dengan mata tembaganya. Manik madu Isogai pun terarahkan pada sang dokter.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?" tanya Karma cepat.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Tapi, dia tidak akan segera sadar."

"Mengapa begitu?" Isogai yang sebelumnya bernegative thinking langsung panik.

"Mungkin Nakamura-san berusaha mengingat kembali ingatannya, sampai staminanya terkuras habis."

Isogai bernapas lega, begitu juga dengan Karma. Syukurlah kalau prasangka mereka tidak terjadi.

"Selain itu, Isogai-kun,"

Isogai mengerjapkan mata saat menatap dokter yang tadi memanggilnya. Rupanya pria itu masih mengingatnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, Isogai-kun." Ucap dokter. "Ikut aku."

Sekilas Isogai menatap Karma, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan segera kembali. Si surai merah hanya mengangguk. Dan ketika keduanya sudah menghilang, Karma segera masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

Baru saja ia memegang kenop pintunya,

"Karma-kun."

Karma menoleh ke samping. Sepasang suami istri yang merupakan kedua orang tua Rio datang menghampirinya. Perasaan khawatir mereka begitu kentara di wajahnya, terutama Nyonya Nakamura.

"Karma-kun, Rio-chan dimana?" tanyanya.

"D-Di dalam, bibi." Karma menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" kini sang ayah yang bertanya.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja, paman. Namun Rio belum sadar. Dokter bilang dia kelelahan."

Pasangan Nakamura itu menghembuskan napas lega. Meskipun begitu, rasa khawatir mereka masih tampak di wajah masing-masing.

"Paman, bibi, kita masuk ya?" ajak Karma. Ia memutar kenop pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk bersama dua orang lain di belakang. Suara langkah mereka halus sekali. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin membangunkan 'tuan putri' mereka.

.

.

.

Hari di musim semi ini begitu cerah. Mungkin Tuhan sengaja tidak memberikan hujan agar anak sekolahan bisa menikmati hari pertama di tahun pertama mereka sekolah dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Isogai Yuuma ingat betul, udara yang berhembus waktu itu terasa sangat sejuk dan menenangkan hati. Ia menatap gedung SMA Kunugigaoka dengan senyum yang merekah. Bunga sakura yang beterbangan menambah kesan indah pada gedung elit itu, serta hari pertamanya menjadi siswa SMA. Sampai ia melangkah masuk melewati gerbang, senyum manis masih terpasang di wajah ikemennya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada penampilan dari klub, kan?"

"Ya. Kita harus segera mencari kelas, baru kita pergi ke aula."

"Hei, kau ingin masuk ke klub mana?"

"Kurasa basket— eh, klub theater sepertinya menarik."

Sepanjang perjalanannya, mulai dari loker sepatu sampai kelas barunya, ia mendengar beberapa siswa asyik membicarakan soal acara nanti siang. Pukul 9 nanti, seluruh siswa akan melaksanakan upacara penerimaan di aula, setelahnya ada penampilan dari semua klub yang ada di SMA Kunugigaoka.

Dan saatnya telah tiba. Seluruh siswa diperkenankan untuk duduk dengan santai selama acara berlangsung. Meskipun merasa tidak tertarik, namun Isogai tetap mematuhi perintah. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga ia bisa bertahan sampai acara selesai.

Isogai bukanlah anak pemalas. Hal yang membuat ia tidak begitu tertarik dengn kegiatan klub adalah waktu luang yang tidak tersedia untuknya. Dengan jam pulang sekolah yang kelewat sore, serta kerja paruh waktu yang dilakoninya, jelas-jelas tak ada waktu luang untuknya melakukan aktivitas klub.

Jadi sekarang ia hanya menikmati penampilan yang digunakan para kakak kelasnya dengan antusias.

Seluruh penampilan tersebut terlihat begitu menakjubkan, namun tak ada satu pun klun yang mampu menarik atensi seorang Isogai Yuuma untuk bergabung. Tidak ada, sampai klub bela diri karate menampilkan aksinya.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian manik madunya kali ini adalah entitas bersurai pirang sepunggung yang menampilkan keindahan jurus karate di atas panggung, sendirian. Wajah seriusnya, jurus yang ditampilkan dengan full power, suara napas yang terdengar, sukses memikat hati Isogai. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan atensinya meningkat drastis.

Isogai ingin masuk klub bela diri karate. Ia terpikat dengan teknik bela diri itu. Ia terpikat dengan keindahan jurus itu. Ia terpikat dengan gadis itu.

Satu minggu pertama di masa SMA-nya berlalu, dan sekarang Isogai resmi menjadi anggota klub karate. Sebelum latihan di mulai, ia selalu memperhatikan kakak kelas surai pirang yang sedang asyik bergurau dengan senpai surai merah, biru muda dan hijau. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya mengasyikkan.

"Senpai, boleh aku bertanya?"

Rio, Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano menoleh ke arah Isogai, orang yang barusan berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Setelah gerakan ini, selanjutnya gerakan apa?" Isogai memperagakan sebuah gerakan kata yang Rio tampilkan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru pekan lalu. Meskipun sedikit, tapi ia masih mengingat gerakan tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Isogai, Rio segera memasang kuda-kuda. Berhubung yang mengetahui gerakan itu hanya si pirang, sedangkan tiga yang lainya bukan merupakan 'anak kata'. Wajar saja mereka tidak tahu.

"Setelah itu pukulan, kemudian tangkis seperti ini. Ingat, kuda-kudanya harus seperti ini." Rio menepuk kedua pahanya, menarik manik madu Isogai untuk memperhatikan kakinya.

"Oh, begitu." Isogai membulatkan mulutnya, sepertinya mengerti.

"Rio, ajari aku kuda-kuda seperti itu."

"Eh? Masa kuda-kuda seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu, Karma-kun?"

Karma mengangkat bahunya. "Yaa, aku kan bukan anak kata, jadi aku tidak tahu kuda-kuda itu." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Nagisa dan Kayano, meminta persetujuan. "Ya, kan?"

"Hng." Keduanya mengangguk.

"Ya ampun..." Rio geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama ia menoleh kembali ke arah Isogai. "Jadi begitu, Isogai-kun. Ada gerakan lain yang membingungkan tidak?"

"Tidak, senpai." Isogai menggeleng. "Terima kasih banyak."

Rio tersenyum ramah pada Isogai. Si gadis pirang kembali menimbrung bersama Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano setelah si surai berpucuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Isogai kembali menolehkan kepalanya, melihat kebersamaan empat kepala surai pelangi itu. Perlahan sebuah kurva terbentuk di wajahnya, apalagi saat Rio tertawa bersama mereka dengan lucunya.

Ada perasaan ingin mendekati Rio yang timbul di hati Isogai. Ia ingin mendekatinya, agar bisa menjalin hubungan sedekat Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano. Dan saat si ikemen mengetahui fakta soal Rio dan Karma berpacaran, hatinya begitu tertohok. Ia berniat membuang perasaannya, namun sialnya tidak bisa. Meski sebagian, tetapi hal itu masih membekas di hatinya.

Setidaknya Isogai mengalami itu sampai pertengahan maret di mana ia naik kelas.

Isogai mendapat kabar kalau kakak kelas pujaan hatinya dengan senpai surai merah itu putus. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega, namun setelah ia melihat Rio yang tampak lebih murung dari biasanya, Isogai merasa tidak senang. Karena itu, ia mulai mendekati Rio, berharap ia dapat mengembalikan keceriaan kakak kelas pirangnya ketika masih bersama teman-temannya di klub.

Perasaan yang dulu sempat hilang sebagian, kini kembali singgah di hatinya, bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, Isogai tetap merasa resah. Akankah Rio membalas perasaannya yang meletup-letup itu?

.

.

.

Karma menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai seputih susu dengan sendu. Ia membuang napas dengan berat, seolah dadanya tengah ditekan oleh sesuatu. Rasanya sesak, padahal ia hanya mendengarkan sebuah cerita berdurasi 15 menit.

"Kau sudah memiliki perasaan pada Rio sejak dulu, ya?" gumamnya lirih. Senyum miris mengembang kecil di wajahnya. "Lama sekali ternyata..."

Isogai tertawa pelan— kedengarannya begitu lirih. Tak sampai lima detik, Isogai kembali memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Karma-senpai," panggil Isogai. "Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?"

"Sepertinya aku menunggu Rio siuman dulu." Jawabnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini. Barusan dokter bilang kalau kemungkinan Nakamura-senpai tidak akan sadar sampai besok."

Karma membelalak horor. "Kenapa?!"

"Seperti yang dokter bilang tadi. Nakamura-senpai terlalu memaksakan diri saat mencoba mengingat kembali ingatannya, sehingga staminanya terkuras habis. Makanya dia terlihat nyenyak sekali."

"Oh, begitu." Karma bernapas lega. Si surai merah pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Isogai-kun,"

"Ya, senpai?"

"Aku akan berpamitan dulu dengan orang tua Rio." Ucapnya. "Sepertinya aku pulang sekarang saja."

"Sebelum itu, senpai—"

Langkah Karma berhenti setelah melewati lima petak ubin. Kepala merahnya kembali menoleh ke arah si surai berpucuk.

"Ini hanya hipotesis dari dokter, karena dulu beliau pernah mendapatkan pasien dengan kondisi seperti Nakamura-senpai."

Atensi Karma mulai tertarik. "Apa itu?"

"Dokter memberitahuku soal kondisi Nakamura-senpai. Dia bilang setelah sadar nanti..." jeda sejenak. "—ada kemungkinan ingatannya akan kembali."

"Sungguh?!"

Isogai menundukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin," jawabnya. "Itu kan baru hipotesis."

"Tapi, kalau sampai ingatannya benar-benar kembali," Karma menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Isogai menaikkan alisnya. "Aku? Maksudmu?"

"Rio dan aku itu dekat. Kalau ingatan Rio sudah kembali, dia pasti akan mendekatiku seperti dulu, karena aku sahabatnya." Jelasnya. "Apa kau... akan merasa cemburu?"

Isogai terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Karma. Cemburu? Mengapa harus? Apa karena ia menyukai Rio? Tidak, ia baik-baik saja.

—Eh, tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa?

Isogai tertawa kecil secara tiba-tiba, sedangkan Karma menatap bingung adik kelasnya itu.

"Karma-senpai, dulu Nakamura-senpai bilang kalau dia masih mencintaimu. Meskipun kau bersikap 'buruk' padanya, dia akan tetap mencintaimu." Jelasnya.

Karma menatap iba Isogai. Saat ini si surai hitam itu memang terlihat cerah, namun ia tahu kalau dibalik wajahnya yang cerah ada hatinya yang diselimuti awan hitam. Bahkan dalam kalimat barusan pun, ia merasa keberatan saat mengucapkannya. Menurut pendengaran Karma sih begitu.

"Kalau benar begitu, kau tidak apa-apa, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai memberi jeda beberapa detik. Pertanyaan itu membuat dirinya merasa bingung.

"Ano, senpai," panggil Isogai. "Se-sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, ini sudah larut malam, kasihan ibu dan adikku di rumah."

Ah, Isogai tidak tahu harus mengelak bagaimana. Untungnya, Karma tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kayano Kaede melirik arlojinya, Shiota Nagisa menatap jam di pinggir jalan, Sugino Tomohito mengecek layar handphone-nya untuk melihat angka penunjuk waktu. Namun seseorang yang ditunggu belum datang juga, dan ini sudah molor 10 menit dari waktu janjian.

"Omatase..."

Karma mendengus kesal. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala, kemudian menusuk mata seseorang dengan manik tembaganya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Asano-kun?" karma berkacak pinggang seraya menegur seorang Asano Gakushuu.

"Aku ketinggalan kereta."

Tiba-tiba Sugino tertawa. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, Asano." Ucapnya. "Lagipula, mengapa kau meninggalkan semua fasilitas mewah yang diberikan ayahmu?"

Asano melirik tajam ke arah Sugino. "Mana mungkin aku membawa semua hartaku, bodoh. Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil sekarang."

"Salah sendiri, mengapa kau pakai acara ngambek segala setelah ujian waktu itu, Asano-kun?" kini giliran Kayano yang meyudutkan. "Kalau dulu kau tidak seperti itu, pasti kau akan sekolah di Kunugigaoka, dan kau bisa menggunakan fasilitas mewahmu itu."

"Kau tahu, aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan ayahku saat berada di sekolah. Aku ingin bebas, tidak dikekang dan ditekan seperti kemarin."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kau sekolah di Kanagawa, senpai?"

Asano menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut saat melihat Isogai Yuuma dan Maehara Hiroto berada di baliknya tanpa ia sadari. Tak lama, si surai hitam tertawa.

"Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur!" pandangan Asano berpaling. Ia merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas karena malu.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya, senpai." Ucap Maehara. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

.

Ketujuh remaja ini, dengan Kayano sebagai satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka, memulai perjalanan mereka menuju ruang inap Rio. Mereka tidak membiarkan suasana sunyi senyap mengiringi sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Berbagai macam topik mereka bahas, mulai dari cerita humor yang mengocok perut, sampai cerita yang dapat menarik urat nadi.

Asano misalnya, yang berubah kesal karena Karma menceritakan soal dirinya yang menjadi boneka kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka kepada dua kouhainya. Kemudian Asano merasa lelah, sampai akhirnya si pirang stroberi memilih melanjutkan sekolah di luar kekuasaan ayahnya, kawasan Kunugigaoka. Isogai da Maehara hanya tertawa— tentu saja dengan frekuensi rendah. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu pasien-pasien di sepanjang ruangan ICU yang mereka lewati.

Atau Sugino misalnya, yang meminta rekomendasi puding dari Kayano. Tetapi gadis surai hijau itu malah memberikan penjelasan ngalor ngidulnya, yang sebenarnya Sugino sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Akibatnya waktu berlalu semakin cepat, bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak percaya kalau ruangan ICU tempat Rio dirawat sudah di depan mata.

Kenop pintu dibuka perlahan oleh Karma. Setelah mengucap salam, ia beserta enam lainnya yang mengekor di belakang melangkah memasuki ruangan bernuansa serba putih. Tak ada kesan khawatir pada raut wajah mereka, apalagi saat melihat Nakamura Rio sedang menikmati bubur berperisa miso dengan khidmat.

"Teman-teman..." Rio setengah terkejut saat melihat teman-temannya mulai mengerubunginya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rio?" tanya Karma.

"Sudah lebih baik. Semalaman aku tidur nyenyak sekali."

Rio meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Tak lama si surai pirang tersenyum, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Mou, kau selalu saja membuat kami khawatir." Ucap Kayano sambil memeluk erat gadis di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat Rio merasa sesak. "Kami tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Rio-chan."

"Ka-Ka-Kaede-chan—" Rio berusaha memanggil si surai hijau. Suaranya yang tersendat tak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Kayano." Nagisa menarik Kayano, menjauhkannya dari pasien. Kayano Kaede memang selalu kelewat batas jika mengkhawatirkan seseorang, sehingga Nagisa yang peka harus segera bertindak jika rasa gregetnya yang over sudah kumat. Sedangkan yang ditarik malah mengomel tidak jelas.

"Oh ya, teman-teman," panggil Rio. "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Nakamura-san?" tanya Nagisa yang mewakili rasa penasaran remaja-remaja itu.

Rio menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Aku... sudah mengingat semuanya."

Karma, Isogai, Asano, Maehara, Nagisa, Kayano serta Sugino membelalakkan mata mereka serempak.

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumam Asano. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukankah kau dan Karma-kun sudah menceritakannya waktu itu?" Rio bertanya balik. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Bukan— maksudku, kau benar-benar mengingatnya?"

"Ya, apa aku perlu membuktikannya?"

"Ahh, ano—"

"Syukurlah kalau kau memang sudah bisa mengingat ingatanmu." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan seulas senyum. Tak lama, ia melepas senyum itu. "Maafkan aku, senpai. Kau harus masuk rumah sakit karena aku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu."

...

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan, senpai?"

Rio mengerjapkan matanya dua kali seraya menatap si surai hitam.

"Senpai?"

Isogai menghela napas. Kepala yang semula menunduk ia angkat perlahan, manik madunya menatap wajah Rio. Ekspresinya... mengapa kakak kelas pirangnya itu menatap dirinya dengan wajah seperti itu? Rasanya seperti—

—ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Nakamura-senpai?"

Rio masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. Menyadari itu, semuanya ikut terkejut, terutama Karma yang merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"K-K-Kau... siapa? Aku... tidak mengenalmu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Rencana saya namatin fic ini di akhir bulan pupus sudah. Jadwal TO dipercepat, mapelnya belum diumumin pula. Saya harap kalian gak kecewa. Maafkan akuuuu... *curhat* :''''''(((((

Next Chapter 10 : Flashback!


	10. Flashback!

Seberkas cahaya perlahan memasuki retina. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai penglihatannya tak lagi buram. Kemudian pandangannya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. Semuanya didominasi warna putih. Meski otaknya dapat mendeteksi nama ruangan yang tengah ia tempati sekarang, namun kesadarannya belum seratus persen, sehingga informasi yag telah dicerna otaknya tidak dapat tersalurkan pada syaraf motoriknya dengan baik.

"Dimana aku?"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 10 : Flashback!

.

.

.

Pukul 07.45, gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang SMP Kunugigaoka. Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, sekaligus penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai lima belas menit mendatang, namun sudah banyak siswa-siswi seangkatannya yang telah tiba di sekolah. Dan dari siswa-siswi itu, sebagian besar dari mereka tengah berkumpul di mading dekat loker sepatu.

"Permisi— uh!"

Gadis bernama Nakamura Rio berusaha berbaur dengan kerumunan tersebut. Ia mendesak orang-orang di sana agar memberikannya sedikit ruang untuk berjalan.

Sesampainya di barisan paling depan, manik sewarna lautnya menjelajahi aksara kanji pada kertas yang terpampang di mading. Mulai dari kelas A sampai E, ia mencari namanya serta nama beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

"Oh, Asano-kun bertahan di kelas A. Hebat."

Begitulah gumamannya setiap melihat nama yang ia kenal. Dan sampailah ia di kelas 3-D.

"Akabane Karma?" gumamnya heran. "Jadi kita satu kelas lagi? Tidak biasanya."

Ya, gadis itu merasa heran. Biasanya, beberapa siswa yang keluar dari kelas A—katakanlah kelas unggulan dan mereka tidak bisa bertahan—akan dimasukkan ke dalam kelas reguler B sampai E masing-masing satu orang. Namun baru kali ini, ada satu kelas reguler yang terdiri lebih dari satu siswa jebolan kelas unggulan.

"Ahh, ketemu."

Rio menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sebuah lengan berbalut blazer hitam menjadi objek penglihatannya. Penasaran, Rio mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Karma-kun?"

Karma menundukan kepala, menatap balik seorang gadis pirang di hadapannya.

"Loh, Nakamura-san?" panggilnya. "Apa kau masuk kelas D juga?"

Rio mengangguk. "Kita satu kelas lagi, Karma-kun."

"Sungguh?" Karma segera mencari kanji Rio di daftar siswa kelas 3-D. "Oh, benar."

Rio hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Karma yang setengah terkejut seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan."

Karma mengembangkan seulas senyum. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Rio melihat senyum si surai merah yang tulus dan lembut tanpa bumbu jahil. Karenanya ia balas tersenyum, senyum yang sama lembutnya dengan Karma.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Karma-kun."

Selama beberapa detik mereka masih saling melempar pandang dan senyum. Upacara pembukaan akan segera dimulai. Dua merah-kuning itu pun segera pergi menuju kelas, kemudian mengikuti upacara pembukaan di aula.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka tidak saling bercakap-cakap. Rio hanya mengekor di belakang Karma. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengajaknya bicara. Meskipun begitu, si surai pirang tidak merasa kesal atau sebagainya. Rio merasa senang, mungkin karena ia menyadari satu hal.

Karma begitu tampan jika tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Kini Rio sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di kelas barunya. Ia mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus di sana. Selain itu, ia juga berteman dengan Kayano Kaede, Shiota Nagisa, dan Sugino Tomohito. Mereka bertiga begitu baik padanya. Mereka asik, humoris juga, dan tentunya mereka menerima Rio apa adanya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang ingin berteman dengannya karena mengharapkan sesuatu.

Dan yang membuatnya begitu senang berada di kelas 3-D; si surai pirang semakin dekat dengan Akabane Karma.

Biasanya setiap kali istirahat, mereka berlima selalu memakan bekal bersama. Tak jarang mereka saling melempar topik untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Mereka juga selalu bercanda setiap kali menikmati makan siang, 'mencuri' makanan misal. Dan itu yang membuat Rio begitu senang jika berkumpul bersama Karma, Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino.

Begitu juga dengan satu orang lainnya.

"Akabane. Nakamura."

Yang namanya disebut menolehkan kepala, menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu sambil menenteng kotak bekalnya.

"Cepat kemari, Asano-kun. Kami sudah hampir selesai."

Asano Gakushuu— pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam kelas 3-D, menghampiri Rio, Karma, dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau lama, Asano-kun." Tegur Karma.

"Maafkan aku, barusan aku harus mengumpulkan tugas dulu."

"Heeeehhh, luar biasa, anak kelas A."

"Diam kau, Akabane!" Asano melirik tajam pada Karma, merasa tersindir karena ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Asano-kun, mengapa kau selalu bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Nagisa penasaran. "Bukankah kau punya banyak teman di kelas A?"

"Aku hanya—"

"HAH? Sejak kapan bocah jenius tapi diktator ini punya teman, Nagisa-kun?"

Satu perempatan muncul di pelipis si pirang stroberi. "Apa masalahmu, Akabane?"

Karma tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Asano.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Rio meleraikan dua sahabatnya yang saling melemparkan deathglare. "Karma-kun, berhenti meledek Asano-kun."

Sugino, Nagisa dan Kayano sweatdrop bersamaan. "Jadi begini, kelakuan kalian berdua saat sedang bersama?"

"Ya begitulah, Sugino-kun. Maafkan kami, ya?" kemudian Rio tertawa pelan.

"Tapi ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding membicarakan pelajaran terus menerus namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Benar begitu, Asano-kun?"

"Kumohon hentikan, Akabane."

"Heh? Jadi intinya kau tidak nyaman berada di kelasmu, Asano-kun?" tanya Kayano yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya. "Baik saat pagi, istirahat, atau pulang sekolah, mereka pasti selalu belajar, belajar, belajar. Bukan berarti mereka salah ya? Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan wajah-wajah serius mereka yang— yaa, sejujurnya mengerikan."

"Kurasa memang tidak bagus jika terlalu sering belajar— maksudku, tanpa ada refreshing sedikit pun." Nagisa berkomentar.

"Benar kan?" Asano menyetujui ucapan si surai biru langit. "Aku saja sudah lelah, apalagi kepala sekolah sangat menekan kami anak kelas A. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak protes saja? Bukankah kepala sekolah itu ayahmu?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kalian tahu lah seperti apa dia."

Tak ada balasan untuk kalimat yang Asano ucapkan, mungkin mereka bingung hendak berkomentar apa. Sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Si pirang stroberi segera meninggalkan kelas 3-D.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Ucapnya setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. "Nakamura,"

Rio menoleh ke arah Asano. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ada waktu tidak pulang sekolah nanti?" kemudian Rio menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah jangan dulu pulang."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan, Asano-kun?"

"Ya, nanti kau datangi aku di kelas ya?"

Setelah itu, Asano pergi dari kelas 3-D. Si pirang hanya menatap kepergian sobatnya, merasa bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

Namun saat itu, ia tak tahu kalau itu merupakan suatu bencana bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin berbicara di sini saja?"

Asano hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang."

"B-Benar juga." Tanggap Rio sepikiran. "Tapi kelasmu sudah sepi, Asano-kun."

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Asano mendadak kaku. Kepalanya ia paksakan bergerak, menjelajahi ruang kelas A yang hanya berisi meja-kursi, sarana mengajar, serta mereka berdua.

Seketika ia blushing. "Setidaknya di sini lebih aman." Katanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Asano tak berani menatap Rio. "Aku juga ingin berdua denganmu sebentar saja."

"Hah?" Rio tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Asano yang terdengar seperti suara cicitan seekor tikus— tidak jelas. "Kau bicara apa, Asano-kun?"

"Lupakan." Serunya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, kini raut wajah Asano terlihat serius. Sepertinya dua remaja itu mulai memasuki topik pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ano—"

"Nakamura, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Entah kenapa Rio merasa gugup. Ada suatu firasat aneh yang menghampiri dirinya. "Kau ingin menyampaikan apa, Asano-kun?"

"Sebenarnya… ano… bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Asano menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Jujur saja, ia kurang berpengalaman soal ini, jadi wajar saja pemuda itu terlihat gugup.

"Loh? Memang apa yang akan kau katakan, Asano-kun, sampai gugup begitu?" tanya Rio.

"Sebenarnya… aku menyukaimu, Nakamura."

Rio mengerjapkan mata. "Hah? Kau…"

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Kumohon jadilah pacarku." Ucap Asano mantap.

Rio menundukan kepalanya. Ia merenung, membiarkan waktu terus berjalan tanpa membuka mulut sedikit pun. Terkejut, sangat, itu yang ia rasakan. Dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagaimana ia menghadapi kalimat pernyataan cinta yang keluar dengan tegas dari mulut sang anak kepala sekolah itu?

Dan setelah mengulur waktu selama beberapa detik, akhirnya si pirang mulai membuka mulut. Diawali dengan mengambil napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya, sebelum ia menjawab,

"Asano-kun… maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Hanya empat kata, namun sukses membuat Asano Gakushuu terpaku di tempat. Waktu seolah berhenti berjalan, begitu juga detak jantungnya yang tak terasa. Saking terkejutnya, atmosfer menjadi sunyi senyap beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Asano kemudian.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Lagi-lagi serangan kejut itu menimpanya dua kali. Namun ini tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sampai memerlukan waktu satu menit untuk si pirang stroberi kembali dari alam bawah sadar.

"Siapa? Siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Rio semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Aku menyukai… Karma-kun."

Asano membulatkan mata, terkejut mendengar ungkapan si gadis. Rio masih menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tampak di wajah cantiknya. Namun melihat sorot matanya, meski sekilas, Asano Gakushuu dapat merasakan perasaan tak enak milik si gadis.

Tapi perasaan apa itu? Apa Rio merasa malu dengan ucapannya, atau tidak enak hati?

"Asano-kun, maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Asano masih membatu. Hatinya begitu tertohok, sampai bicara pun ia tak sanggup. Asano yang biasanya mudah mengendalikan emosi serta ekspresi wajah, sekarang ia tidak dapat melakukannya setelah sang target kokuhaku-nya mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sepertinya selama ini aku salah." Gumamnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasa percaya diri seperti itu."

Perlahan Rio mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Asano yang kini tengah memasang seulas senyum. Manis sekali, namun tersirat secuil kesedihan di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Nakamura. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang macam-macam."

"Tidak, Asano-kun. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Rio menggeleng. "Aku menolakmu. Maafkan aku."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Maafkan aku."

Rio membungkuk pada Asano, jelas saja ia bingung. Memang, si pirang stroberi merasa kesal dengan penolakan halus dari si gadis. Namun melihat Rio yang bersikukuh meminta maaf, ia merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya gadis itu tidak perlu sampai membungkuk seperti itu. Masalah diterima atau ditolak, itu urusannya.

"N-Nakamura, sudahlah." Asano berusaha menghentikan Rio yang masih menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak mendengar.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, ia mulai bertindak.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju tangan kiri Rio, mencengkeramnya. Belum sempat gadis itu berucap atau angkat kepala, Asano sudah menarik tubuhnya. Ia mendekap Rio dengan tangannya yang lain, menghirup harum shampoo yang kentara di surai pirangnya, mengelusnya pelan, hingga tangannya mendekap tubuh langsing itu semakin erat.

Tentu saja Rio terkejut. Ada apa dengan pemuda di hadapannya? Meski pertanyaan tersebut terdapat dalam pikirannya, namun ia tidak dapat mengeluarkannya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin posisi kita tetap seperti ini sampai beberapa saat." Ucapnya. Rio masih membelalak kaget. "Kumohon, sebentar saja."

Mau tak mau Rio menurut, toh ia juga tidak dapat keluar dari dekapan Asano dengan mudah. Akhirnya Rio membalas pelukannya. Tepat setelah ia melingkarkan tangannya, ada perasaan aneh timbul dalam hatinya.

Pertama, ia merasa nyaman jika dipeluk oleh Asano sampai hangat begini.

Kedua, hatinya merasa sakit luar biasa karena benarnya, ia memiliki perasaan pada Akabane Karma yang lebih besar dari siapapun.

.

.

.

Satu orang telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Asano Gakushuu tak lagi bergabung dengan Nakamura Rio dan gerombolannya, sejak saat itu. Rasanya Rio benar-benar bersalah, karena penolakan halusnya berujung pada perpisahan dirinya dengan Asano.

Namun semua itu tertutup oleh bayang-bayang Karma. Pemuda itu begitu dekat dengan Rio, sejak saat itu. Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi kedekatannya yang ini terasa berbeda. Seperti, pemuda itu menyukainya?

Tidak, tidak. Rio tidak boleh berprasangka. Jangan ge-er!

—inginnya sih begitu, namun ternyata salah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamura."

Ternyata Akabane Karma benar menyukainya, malah lebih dari itu.

"A-Aku..." Rio gugup, tentu saja.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Ya, aku juga— mana mungkin Rio mengatakan itu dengan polosnya. Yang menjadi masalah, rasa gugupnya. Bagaimana caranya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur tanpa merasa gugup sedikit pun?

"U-Umm." Rio hanya mengangguk.

Karma mengembangkan senyumnya. "Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Langsung saja wajah Rio berganti warna. Mengapa Karma bisa setenang itu? Kalau gugup begini, ingin menjawab 'ya' pun terasa sulit.

Untuk yang kedua kali, Rio menganggukkan kepala.

Senyum Karma semakin merekah. Ia meraih kedua tangan Rio, menggenggamnya erat, mentransferkan rasa bahagianya pada si pirang.

"Terima kasih, Nakamura. Mulai sekarang, kita pacaran ya?"

Rio tersenyum, berarti mengiyakan. Karma terlihat girang sekali. Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu, sehingga orang lain tidak perlu menuduh Karma dengan kata-kata ejekan macam gila dan sebagainya.

Kemudian si pirang menundukan kepalanya. Hatinya sedikit merasa sakit, hanya sedikit. Pasalnya kejadian ini pernah ia alami beberapa waktu lalu, bersama Asano, dan ia menolaknya. Karenanya si pirang stroberi pergi, tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun untuknya.

 _Maafkan aku, Asano-kun..._

.

.

.

Kini Rio tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu. Karma selalu membuatnya bahagia, walau hanya dengan hal-hal kecil. Bahkan sekarang, Rio bisa melupakan rasa bersalahnya pada Asano. Karma begitu menyayanginya, tulus, sampai Rio merasa kalau menerima si surai merah merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

Dan semakin lama, rasa sayang keduanya semakin bertambah, meski per hari hanya mengalami peningkatan sepersen. Memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, mengusap kepalanya jika melakukan hal yang benar, mencubit hidungnya jika melakukan salah, terkadang merangkulnya saat ia sedang membaca, dan lain sebagainya. Karenanya, hubungan Karma dan Rio begitu langgeng, sampai tembus dua tahun.

Tentu saja Rio senang dengan ini. Saking senangnya, si gadis pirang tak tahu kalau kelakuannya sudah di luar batas kesabaran Karma.

"Kita putus saja ya?"

"Aku... tidak mau. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meminta putus, Karma?"

"Benar sih, tapi kali ini berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kalau kau minta putus karena aku posesif, cengeng, atau apapun itu, kasih aku kesempatan satu kali untuk berubah!"

"Maafkan aku, Rio. Keinginanku untuk putus saat ini lebih besar dibandingkan rasa cintaku padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Jangan menangis. Bukan berarti hubungan kita putus lalu persahabatan kita putus juga. "Kita masih bisa bersahabat."

"Sungguh?"

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin dipeluk, akan aku kabulkan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Akhirnya Rio menyerah. Ia pun mengabulkan permintaan Karma yang sesungguhnya berat sekali untuk diterima batinnya. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia tak mungkin memaksa pemuda itu untuk meneruskan hubungan spesial mereka. "Karma,"

"Hmm?" sahutnya.

"Terima kasih, karena kau telah bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Pada akhirnya, sebuah bencana harus menjadi pemutus hubungan istimewa Karma dan Rio yang sudah mereka rajut dengan susah payah selama dua tahun.

.

.

.

Rio yakin, semua potongan memorinya yang terpencar itu sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul. Buktinya ia dapat mengingat di mana tempatnya bersekolah dulu, kapan ia mengenal Karma, kapan Karma menyatakan cinta, begitu pun Asano. Juga Nagisa, Kayano, dan Sugino, Rio ingat kapan ia mulai mengenal mereka.

Namun, mengapa ia melupakan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini? Siapa pemuda dengan surai hitam yang mencuat itu? Mengapa ia memanggilnya senpai? Mengapa ia meminta maaf? Mengapa ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu kentara?

"K-K-Kau siapa? A-Aku... tidak mengenalmu."

Isogai menghela napas.

"S-Senpai—"

"Rio? Kenapa, kau tidak mengingat Isogai-kun?" tanya Karma.

Rio menatap Karma, matanya mengerjap kemudian. Jadi benar, ia melupakan sesuatu?

"Jadi aku mengenalnya?"

Rio kembali menatap Isogai. Anak itu masih mematung. Manik madunya yang bergerak-gerak itu menyiratkan perasaan amat syok yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Rio dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Isogai sekarang, namun si pirang masih belum dapat mengingat siapa ia.

"Rio-chan, dia itu Isogai-kun, adik kelas kita." Tunjuk Kayano pada kouhai surai hitamnya itu.

"Ya, benar." Sugino menimpali. "Dia yang menyelamatkanmu saat kecelakaan, kau ingat? Dia—"

"Senpai,"

Semua pandang beralih menatap Isogai. Bocah kelas dua itu menunduk, suaranya begitu parau saking kecewanya. Namun tak lama, pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di ranjang empuk rumah sakit, di hadapannya.

"Aku permisi."

Isogai membalikkan badan. Dengan tempo yang cepat, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Semakin lama temponya berubah teratur, menjadi lebih cepat, lebih besar, agar ia dapat segera menjauh dari sana, agar Nakamura Rio enyah dari hadapannya.

"Tunggu, Isogai!"

Maehara Hiroto menyusul sang sahabat. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencegat kepergian Isogai dan Maehara. Mereka diam karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi tidak dengan Asano.

Rasanya telapak tangannya begitu gatal, ingin mencegah Isogai namun gagal. Dan ia dilema, antara ingin mengejar pemuda itu atau membantu menenangkan Rio.

"Karma-kun," panggil Rio. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Ya, kau salah— hei, mana mungkin Karma memberikan jawaban terus terang seperti itu. Karma tak ingin Rio berpikiran macam-macam, gadis itu baru sadar hari ini. Alhasil ia diam saja. Tangan kanannya memegangi tengkuk, berdehem panjang. Ceritanya berpikir, padahal otaknya sama sekali tidak bekerja.

"Aku harus mengejar Isogai."

Karma, Rio, serta Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino menoleh ke arah Asano yang beranjak dari ruangan ICU. Pemuda pirang stroberi itu mengambil langkah seribu, menyusul dua kouhai yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Namun dari mereka berlima (terkhusus Rio), tak satu pun yang berinisiatif menghentikan siswa Kanagawa itu. Mungkin mereka tahu, bahwa Maehara tidak dapat menahan Isogai seorang diri. Asano pasti akan menghentikan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Isogai,"

Maehara memanggil sang sahabat. Napasnya masih terengah karena mengejar pemuda itu. Tetes demi tetes keringat dikeluarkan, namun si surai kecokelatan tidak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa menemukan Isogai.

"Jangan pikirkan hal barusan, ya?" hiburnya. "Nakamura-senpai baru sadar, jadi—"

"Sudahlah, Maehara, aku lelah."

Maehara membelalakan mata. Isogai Yuuma terlihat begitu lesu, namun suara yang ia dengar tadi tegas sekali. Isogai lelah? Apa maksudnya?

"Isogai, jangan-jangan—"

"Ya, aku akan berhenti mencintai Nakamura-senpai." Katanya penuh tekad. Tangannya dikepal kuat, menandakan bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya sudah bulat.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas, Maehara?" Isogai bertanya balik. Ia menatap mata Maehara, dan itu membuat sang sahabat merasa semakin iba. "Nakamura-senpai melupakanku, lagi. Bahkan ketika ingatannya sudah kembali, dia tetap melupakanku."

"Tapi kan—"

"Mana mungkin aku mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak mengingatku!"

Isogai mendadak naik oktaf, jelas sekali kalau ia sedang kesal. Maehara selaku pelampiasan hanya bisa diam, menampung segala emosi yang keluar dari si surai hitam.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak ingin bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Nakamura-senpai."

Kepalan tangan Isogai semakin erat. Kalimat yang ia keluarkan itu, menimbulkan perasaan kesal bukan main. Kalau saja ia perempuan, mungkin ia akan menangis sekarang juga.

"Bahkan, jika Karma-senpai melepasnya, maka Asano-senpai-lah yang menggantikan posisinya di hati Nakamura-senpai, bukan aku."

...

"Aku hanyalah adik kelas yang menolongnya saat kecelakaan waktu itu. Kami begitu dekat hanya saat berada di klub, sisanya hubungan kami hanya sebatas adik kelas yang menghormati kakak kelas."

...

"Jadi, dengan hubungan seperti itu, mana mungkin Nakamura-senpai 'melihatku'? di matanya hanya ada Karma-senpai, tidak ada waktu sedikit pun untuk dia 'melihatku'."

"Tak kusangka mentalmu selemah ini. Baru begitu saja sudah menyerah? Payah."

Isogai dan Maehara menoleh bersamaan. Sosok yang baru datang itu melangkah mendekat, hingga kedua bocah itu dapat melihat rupa wajahnya dengan jelas.

Isogai yang sedang diselimuti aura negatif menatap pemuda itu tidak suka.

"Apa maumu, Asano-senpai?"

"Mauku?" ulangnya seraya tertawa kecil, lalu raut wajah si pirang stroberi kembali serius. "Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan pikiranmu itu."

"Kau pikir itu mudah?" sanggah Isogai. "Lagipula, penyataanku itu penar kan?"

Asano mengernyit sebal.

"Nakamura-senpai mencintai Karma-senpai, tapi Karma-senpai memutuskannya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Karma-senpai hanya kau, senpai." Isogai menunjuk si pirang stroberi, bahkan ia sengaja menekan dada bidang senpainya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau mengenal Nakamura-senpai jauh lebih dulu dibanding aku. Dia mengetahui sifatmu, jadi dia jauh lebih mempercayaimu dibanding aku."

Asano menundukan kepalanya. Ia bergumam,

"Kenapa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

Tiba-tiba Asano meraih kaos Isogai, menariknya tepat di bagian leher, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada si surai hitam. Kini Isogai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tak beraturan Asano yang menyiratkan emosinya.

Tentu saja Isogai terkejut. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?! Tahu apa kau soal Nakamura? Dasar naif."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya kan?" Isogai berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Asano padanya. "Setelah ingatannya kembali, aku yakin, Nakamura-senpai pasti merasa senang karena kau kembali bergabung bersamanya."

Asano semakin memperkuat eratannya.

"Kau pikir kau dokter, huh, bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?!" bentaknya. "Kau benar, Isogai. Aku mengenal Nakamura lebih dulu dibanding kau. Karena itu, aku mengetahui semua perasaannya lewat gelagat dan wajahnya."

Isogai menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Dan apa yang kau pikirkan itu salah besar. Benar-benar salah besar." Lanjutnya. Kini Asano tidak lagi menarik-narik atau mencengkeram erat kaos Isogai. Syukurlah, Isogai bisa bernapas dengan leluasa.

"Asano-senpai—"

"Kau ingat, saat kita bertemu pertama kali, aku bercerita soal kokuhaku-ku pada Nakamura dulu?" Isogai hanya mengangguk. "Sejak itu, aku benar-benar kecewa dan merasa patah hati. Namun aku masih tetap mencintainya."

Isogai kembali menatap si pirang stroberi, membiarkan kedua belah bibirnya membeberkan cerita masa lalunya yang tidak diketahui oleh si surai hitam. Begitu juga dengan Maehara, yang entah sudah berapa menit mengheningkan cipta.

"Setelah resmi menjadi siswa SMA, Nakamura masih selalu menghubungiku, meski kebanyakan aku abaikan." Sambung Asano. "Banyak cerita yang ia bicarakan, terutama soal hubungannya dengan Akabane. Aku merasa cemburu, namun aku tetap mencintainya."

Asano-senpai, apa kau masokis?— tte, sebenarnya Isogai ingin sekali melontarkan kalimat itu. Namun ia tak ingin suasana yang bagus ini menjadi rusak. Biarkan siswa Kanagawa itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Begitu aku bertemu dengannya lagi, kau ada di sampingnya, Isogai. Setelah kau memberitahuku soal hubungan mereka yang putus, aku menyangka kalau kau yang menggantikan posisi Akabane." Asano membuang napas. Entah kenapa rasanya lelah sekali berbicara panjang lebar sambil menggali kembali luka yang bahkan benang-benang fibrin tak dapat menutupnya dengan sempurna. "Dan aku semakin cemburu, ketika Nakamura membicarakan dirimu yang selalu membantunya baik saat kecelakaan, maupun saat Nakamura rutin check up ke rumah sakit."

Dalam hati Isogai merasa terkejut. Benarkah begitu? Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, namun lidahnya begitu kelu. Sampai akhirnya Asano kembali bersuara.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya."

"Asano-senpai..." Maehara angkat suara, lirih. Ia tidak bermaksud menyela, namun sepertinya si cassanova itu mengerti apa maksud dari cerita Asano barusan. "Kurasa, aku mengerti apa maksudmu."

Sedangkan Isogai yang berada di samping Maehara membelalak tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan, kau bermaksud untuk..."

"Ya, aku ingin kau tidak menyerah semudah itu. Kalau kau berpikiran seperti tadi, kau hanya akan merasa sakit hati."

Entah Isogai harus merasa senang, sedih, atau kasihan dengan si pirang stroberi yang ternyata begitu masokis dalam urusan cinta. Namun mendengar 'amanat' dari cerita masa lalunya, si ikemen merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Asano. Meski masih merasa sakit, namun setidaknya perasaan itu sudah terhapus sebagian.

Ya, sebagian. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Asano-senpai. Tak kusangka, ternyata kau itu baik juga." Isogai tersenyum, tulus sekali, membuat Asano merasa lega karena dapat menenangkan bocah kelas dua itu.

"Aku melakukan ini karena kau berada di posisiku dulu." Balasnya, kedengarannya agak tsundere ya? "Jangan salah paham."

Isogai tak menjawab, namun ia masih memasang senyum cerah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kini otaknya tengah berpikir keras, mencari sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Dan sekarang, ia menemukan satu pertanyaan.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan senpai surai pirangnya itu?

.

.

.

"Hmm... begitu rupanya. Kalau urusan seperti ini, ternyata dunia cukup kejam ya?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Haloooo~ lama tak jumpa~ *lambai-lambai*

Maaf ya saya ngilang berbulan-bulan, maaf hiatus gak bilang-bilang, maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Dan sebenarnya saya masih (harus) hiatus karena lagi ujian sekolah. Ini juga maksain karena tangan saya gatel banget pengen ngetik fanfic *nangis*

Maaf (lagi) kalau chapter ini aneh, maklum udah debuan *nangis* (2)

Chapter depan dipost abis UN ya? Saya UN awal april *nangis* (3)

Next Chapter 11 : Memory!


	11. Memory!

Disaat orang lain telah tenggelam dalam bunga-bunga tidur mereka, Karma sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Makan malam sudah lewat tiga jam lalu, dan selama itu ia hanya duduk bersandar di bibir kasur tanpa di alasi apapun. Dinginnya angin malam dan keramik kamarnya tak digubris. Mungkin karena tubuhnya— tidak, hatinya tengah merasa panas.

Bukan, Karma sama sekali tidak cemburu. Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Asano dan Isogai yang sama-sama menyukai mantan kekasihnya, ada beberapa hal yang ia rasakan.

Pertama, Karma menyesal. Mengingat dirinya yang memutuskan hubungan spesial itu terlebih dahulu, kemudian perasaannya kembali tumbuh sejak gadis itu kecelakaan, bahwa tindakannya waktu itu salah.

Kedua, ia pasrah. Sejak amnesia, Karma tak tahu apa Rio masih mencintainya atau tidak. Namun selama itu, Isogailah yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Kemungkinan gadis itu mencintainya mungkin sudah hilang.

Ketiga, ia kesal. Berhubung rasa cintanya pada Rio kembali bersemi, Karma tak terima jika salah satu dari mereka memilikinya. Ia tak ingin kalah, ia juga ingin memiliki (kembali) Rio.

Ketiga perasaan tersebut sukses membuat Karma membeku seperti ini. Tiga jam bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kegiatan yang sama sekali tidak mengekskresikan keringat, namun cukup untuk membuat perasaannya berperang. Tiga jam saling bergesekan, mencari tahu siapa yang akan terkikis terlebih dahulu.

Dan itu yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Karma memegang erat foto dirinya bersama Rio yang tengah tersenyum kepada kamera. Foto itu mereka ambil ketika masih berpacaran dulu, masing-masing memiliki satu, dan ia masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Perasaan dalam hatinya masih saja berperang.

Menyesal, pasrah, kesal, siapakah yang akan menang?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 11 : Memory!

.

.

.

Masih ada satu keping lagi yang harus dicari.

.

.

.

"Rio-chan, Rio-chan,"

Merasa tubuhnya tengah digerakan, Rio membuka matanya. Ia menatap sang bunda bingung, maklum baru bangun tidur.

"Kita sudah sampai, Rio-chan."

Seketika matanya melebar. "Benarkah?"

Rio menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Benar, itu rumahnya. Cepat-cepat ia turun dari mobil. Tak lupa ia membuka sabuk pengaman terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu untuk masuk ke dalam. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Rio-chan, jangan lari, nanti jatuh."

Namun gadis pirang itu mengabaikannya. Ia tetap saja berlari, bahkan sampai kamarnya di lantai dua.

SREEEETTT

"Whoooaaa..." teriak Rio histeris saat punggungnya menyapa lantai karena terpeleset. "Aduuhh, kenapa kesetnya licin sekali." Rintihnya.

Tak perlu berlama-lama mengeluh, Rio akhirnya bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia menuju nakas samping tempat tidur, mengambil sebuah kardus yang berisi barang-barang berharganya.

"Diary... diary... dimana diary— ahh, ketemu!"

Rio segera membuka lembar demi lembar buku hariannya. Ia membaca scan aksara-aksara di bukunya, fokus mencari satu buah nama. Setelah sampai di halaman akhir, ia menutup bukunya kasar. Napas pun ia hembuskan perlahan.

"Hmmm, kenapa tidak ada nama Isogai-kun disini?" keluhnya. "Mengapa aku banyak menulis nama Karma-kun?"

Rio kembali membongkar kardus itu, mencari barang yang kira-kira ada kaitannya dengan Isogai Yuuma. Namun sayang, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Mungkin aku menulisnya di buku yang lain. Diary yang ini kan sudah habis."

Rio bergegas menuju meja belajarnya, mencari buku hariannya yang lain. Tak lebih dari semenit, gadis pirang itu berhasil menemukan buku tersebut. Ia pun membaca buku yang baru terisi sepertiganya, dan lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan nama Isogai di sana.

Sampai di halaman terakhir,

"Ini dia, ketemu!" Rio senang bukan main. Akhirnya setelah meluangkan waktu bermenit-menit, ia bisa menemukan nama si ikemen. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera membaca isinya.

 **Hari ini aku merasa senang sekali. Festival musim panas tahun ini begitu meriah. Bukan hanya acaranya, tetapi semua teman-temanku berkumpul di sini. Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun, Kaede-chan, Sugino-kun, mereka semua terlihat begitu senang.**

 **Seandainya Asano-kun ada di sini...**

 **Oh ya, aku juga melihat Isogai-kun di festival. Dia membuka stan yakisoba di sana. Kurasa dia sengaja membantu anggota karang taruna selaku panitia penyelenggara, lumayan kan dapat uang. Ia juga memberi kami yakisoba, gratis, dan rasanya enak sekali. Isogai-kun pintar masak, hebat sekali. Kami merasa senang.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, Isogai-kun tampan sekali jika menggunakan yukata.**

Rio mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya pernah menulis buku harian seperti itu. Selain itu, ia menulis ini saat musim panas, dan sekarang sudah hendak di penghujung musim gugur.

Rio sweatdrop. Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa mengetahui tentang Isogai dong?

Tapi, setelah membaca cerita singkat dari buku hariannya, ia menyimpulkan satu hal; Isogai Yuuma adalah orang baik.

"Sugino-kun bilang, Isogai-kun itu menolongku saat kecelakaan. Aku percaya kalau dia yang menolongku, tapi benarkah begitu?"

Rio merenung sejenak, bersamaan dengan buku harian yang ia kembalikan ke tempat semula. Namun, sebuah benda berwarna merah jambu menarik perhatiannya.

Tangannya mengambil benda persegi itu. "Dompet? Punya siapa ini?" bingungnya.

Si gadis pirang membuka dompet itu. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati wadah menyimpan foto dalam dompet itu sobek. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sobekannya besar sekali.

"Sayangnya sekali, padahal dompet ini masih ba—"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Rio mengingat sesuatu. Ia diam, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak panik. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada dompet di tangannya. Sayangnya ingatan itu masih samar, sehingga Rio masih belum tahu ingatan apa yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini dompetku." Ucapnya kemudian. "Apa ini, ada hubungannya dengan Isogai-kun?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai petang, namun Karma dan Rio belum pulang menuju rumah. Padahal bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu, seharusnya siswa SMA Kunugigaoka sudah berada di rumah masing-masing.

"Karma-kun, terima kasih sudah menemaniku ke rumah sakit." Ucap Rio, kemudian tersenyum pada si surai merah.

Karma menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. "Sama-sama."

Setelahnya mereka berdua bungkam. Selama perjalanan menuju perjalanan menuju stasiun, tidak ada satu pun topik yang menemani mereka. Rio sibuk memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan di sisi kiri-kanannya, sedangkan Karma hanya diam menatap trotoar. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengurusi pikirannya yang sedari tadi melayang ke kejadian siang tadi.

—Saat jam makan siang—

"Isogai-kun,"

Isogai menolehkan kepala, menatap Karma yang barusan menyerukan namanya.

"Ada apa, senpai— whooaa..." Isogai menatap tangannya terkejut. "Tunggu, senpai! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Karma menarik tangan Isogai, namun tak lama. Setelah kedua pemuda itu menjauhi kelas 2-B, Karma melepas cengkeramannya.

"Kau mau apa, senpai?"

"Isogai-kun," Karma memanggilnya lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan kouhainya yang terlihat sedikit panik. "Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"...ya?"

"Satu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karma. "Ingatan Rio sudah kembali, namun dia melupakanmu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Isogai meneguk ludahnya, ia bingung. "Aku... baik."

"Dua. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Rio?" Isogai terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah menyerah, karena dia melupakanmu?"

Kini si ikemen benar-benar terkejut. "B-Bagaimana kau tahu, senpai?"

"Sebenarnya, aku melihatmu saat bertengkar dengan Asano-kun di rumah sakit kemarin." Jelasnya. "Aku mendengar semuanya."

"Bertengkar, ya?" ulang si ikemen. "Apa kau yakin itu bertengkar?"

"Karena itu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau sakit hati, seperti malam itu, waktu kau mengantarkan Rio ke rumah sakit, waktu kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya." Isogai hanya diam mendengar Karma bertutur kata. "Karena itu juga, aku dapat mengetahui perasaan Asano-kun."

Karma menunduk lesu. Isogai yang melihatnya juga ikutan lesu. "Karma-senpai..."

"Asano-kun menyukai Rio sejak dulu, mungkin jauh sebelum aku. Dia menembak Rio, namun ditolak. Setelahnya dia menjauh, namun sampai sekarang anak itu masih mencintai Rio." Jelas Karma. "Benar begitu, Isogai—"

"Aku... sebenarnya ingin menyerah, senpai." Potong Isogai. "Sampai kapanpun, Nakamura-senpai akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Kalaupun sudah tidak mencintaimu, Nakamura-senpai pasti akan memilih Asano-senpai untuk menjadi penggantimu. Aku patah hati, jujur, jadi begitulah pikirku." Lanjutnya. "Namun Asano-senpai menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah. Berkatnya aku merasa lega."

"Jadi, karena—"

"Karena itu, aku akan tetap mencintai Nakamura-senpai, seperti Asano-senpai mencintainya." Lagi-lagi Isogai memangkas kalimat Karma. "Tapi maaf, senpai, sepertinya aku akan menjauhinya."

"HAH? Kenapa?!" kaget Karma. "Kau tidak ingin Rio mengingatmu, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu." Sanggahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksa Nakamura-senpai mengingatku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian merepotkan itu terjadi lagi, kasihan Nakamura-senpai."

"T-Tapi—"

"Lagipula, ada kau di sisinya. Nakamura-senpai pasti akan mengandalkanmu. Pastinya dia akan sangat senang."

Isogai tersenyum pada Karma, sedangkan si merah terperangah mendengarnya. Masalah kejadian merepotkan itu, ada benarnya juga. Misal ia memaksa Rio untuk mengingat Isogai, mungkin kepalanya akan sakit lagi dan kemudian masuk rumah sakit. Keduanya tidak sempat bertanya pada dokter yang menanganinya waktu itu, jadi wajar saja kalau tidak tahu.

Tapi, bagian terakhir itu...

Ada suatu kesenangan yang melanda hatinya. Dengan begini Karma dapat mendekati Rio lagi. Namun ia juga memikirkan Isogai. Apa tidak apa-apa jika dirinya menjauh begitu saja padahal sebelumnya mereka dekat sekali?

"Karma-senpai," Karma menoleh pada Isogai. "Mulai sekarang, kita bertukar peran, oke?"

.

Fiuuhh... Karma menghembuskan napas pelan. Kedengarannya berat sekali, bahkan Rio yang menyadarinya tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

"Karma-kun, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Karma yang sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata segera menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bo~hong~" kemudian si pirang menyentil hidung si merah. "Wajahmu aneh begitu, berarti kau sedang bohong."

"Begitukah?" Karma mengusap pelan indera penciumannya yang sedikit memerah. "Lebih baik sekarang kita makan."

"Aku setuju." Jawab Rio. Beberapa langkah kemudian mereka pun menemukan tempat yang kini tengah mereka cari. "Bagaimana kalau disini?"

Karma mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

Lonceng pun berbunyi, tanda terdapat pengunjung yang datang atau pergi. Namun tanda kali ini mengisyaratkan ada pengunjung yang datang ke kafe ini.

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya—"

Karma dan Rio membelalak mata mereka, begitu juga dengan pelayan yang barusan memberikan sambutan. Benar-benar pertemuan yang tak terduga.

"ISOGAI-KUN?!"

.

.

.

"Dua rice omelete medium dan dua ice lemon tea. Silahkan dinikmati."

Isogai menaruh menu makanan yang dipesan Karma dan Rio di atas meja. Ia sangat terbiasa sekali, pikir Karma. Isogai bersikap sama kepada semua pengunjung kafe, tak memandang ia temannya atau bukan. Benar-benar profesional. Karma merasa takjub.

"Terima kasih, Isogai-kun." Ucap Karma.

"Sama-sama— errr, bukan itu maksudku."

Karma dan Rio sama-sama memandang bingung Isogai. Ada apa dengan anak ini, tiba-tiba berbisik seperti itu? Dan keduanya semakin bingung ketika bocah kelas dua itu membungkukan badannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, senpai, hanya memesan ini?" bisik Isogai.

"Nee, kau ingin kami membeli makanan mahal disini?" tanya Karma sebal.

"Bukan begitu." Isogai menggerak-gerakan tangannya, menandakan bahwa pertanyaan Karma tidak benar. "Aku hanya kaget kalian membeli ini. Biasanya pengunjung disini membeli cake."

"Justru kami yang merasa terkejut karena ternyata disini jual makanan berat seperti ini." Balas Rio seraya tersenyum. "Kami berdua lapar, jadi kami pesan makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat, hehe."

Mendengarnya, Isogai tersenyum ramah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dari mana?"

"Kami baru dari rumah sakit, Rio ada check up." Jawab si surai merah.

Isogai mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, kafe ini dekat dengan rumah sakit, ya?"

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat." Rio tiba-tiba merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah benda yang sepertinya ingin ia tunjukan. "Aku menemukan ini di rumah. Saat aku melihatnya, tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi masih samar-samar. Kira-kira kau tahu tidak ini apa?"

Isogai terkejut melihat dompet merah muda yang dikeluarkan Rio. Apalagi saat bagian sobek yang menarik pandangannya, Isogai merasa kembali terbang ke kejadian beberapa bulan silam saat ia menolong si gadis pirang. Karma juga ikut terkejut, meskipun tidak separah Isogai.

"Itu... dompetmu?"

"Aku juga tahu ini dompetku!" Rio sweatdrop. "Maksudnya, apa dompet ini ada hubungannya denganmu? Karena sampai sekarang, aku masih belum dapat mengingatmu, Isogai-kun."

Isogai terasa bagaikan disambar petir sampai ia mematung seperti itu. Rio mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya, masih dengan dompetnya yang disodorkan ke arah si ikemen. Ia meneguk ludah. Kira-kira ia harus jawab apa?

"A-Ano—"

"Yuuma-kun, meja nomor 13, onegai."

"Baik, nee-san." Seru Isogai. Tak lama ia kembali menatap dua pelanggan di hadapannya. "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati pesanan anda."

"T-Tunggu, Isogai-kun."

"Maaf, senpai, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau aku ada waktu, aku pasti akan memberitahumu." Pamit Isogai pada Rio yang berusaha mencegatnya.

Sedangkan gadis itu menunduk lemas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Mungkin ia penasaran, namun Isogai tidak memberikan jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, Rio, kita makan dulu saja." Karma berusaha menenangkan Rio. "Kalau Isogai-kun sedang luang, baru kita tanya dia."

"Baiklah." Rio hanya mengangguk lemah, sembari memasukan sesendok rice omelete ke mulutnya.

.

"Maaf, senpai, sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengobrol banyak." Isogai sedikit menundukan badannya. Ada secuil perasaan tidak enak yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Isogai-kun. Sekarang memang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan itu." Ucap Rio berusaha menenangkan si surai hitam. "Aku tahu kau sibuk. Maaf ya, aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak."

Isogai memasang cengirannya. Entahlah, ia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit, Isogai-kun." Karma melambaikan tangan pada Isogai, kemudian ia bersama Rio melangkah meninggalkan tempat makan tersebut.

"Silahkan datang kembali." Ucap Isogai. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Karma dan Rio pergi dari kafe. Kini Isogai hanya menatap pintu masuk yang sudah tertutup, masih dengan lonceng yang bergoyang. Pelanggannya sudah pergi, namun Isogai rasa mereka telah meninggalkan sesuatu disini.

"Nakamura-senpai... belum bisa mengingatku, ya?"

Isogai tersenyum miris. Ia memegangi dada sebelah kiri, mencengkeram kain hitam yang membalut tubuhnya seolah tengah merasakan sakit.

Tidak, ia memang sakit. Berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak mengingat kita itu rasanya menyakitkan sekali, ya?

.

.

.

"Akan kuantar sampai stasiun, Rio."

"Bukankah kau juga naik kereta?" heran Rio. "Ada apa, Karma-kun?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kau mau aku temani, Karma-kun?"

Karma segera menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan, jangan, kau pulang saja." Cegatnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Karma hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya?"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani?" Rio kembali memastikan. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, Rio. Sebaiknya perempuan tidak pulang larut malam." Kemudian Karma mengembangkan seulas senyum. "Kau hati-hati, ya?"

Rio balas tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Karma-kun." Ucapnya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Karma melambaikan tangannya pada Rio karena gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah memastikan bahwa si pirang telah menghilang dari pandangan, pemuda Akabane itu segera bergegas menuju tempat tujuan semula. Ia melangkah dengan kecepatan penuh, berusaha mencapai tujuan dalam waktu ringkas. Pemuda itu tidak ingin rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya. Karma ingin segera mengetahui sebuah jawaban; mengapa Nakamura Rio bisa melupakan Isogai Yuuma.

Karma harus segera bertemu dengan sang dokter, sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Rio telah tiba di stasiun akhir. Setelah mencapai jalan raya, ia segera pergi menuju halte bus. Berhubung sudah malam jadi lebih baik ia pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Sambil menunggu bus, Rio iseng mengedarkan pandang. Atensinya tertarik pada sebuah kedai ramen dekat stasiun. Tempatnya tidak seberapa luas, namun sepertinya terdapat banyak pengunjung. Rio pun penasaran.

"Sepertinya ramen disana enak. Aku juga ingin—"

DEG!

Rio menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia diam, namun pikirannya kacau berantakan. Lagi-lagi ingatan samar-samar itu datang. Rio merasa pusing, karena ia tak tahu ingatan apa itu.

"Jangan-jangan, ada sesuatu dengan tempat itu." Gumamnya. Kemudian kepalanya menampakan sosok Isogai Yuuma yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Rio yang peka segera tersadar. Ada satu petunjuk lagi yang berhubungan dengan ingatannya yang masih tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"Isogai-kun..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Last Chapter : Karma!


	12. Karma!

Suara derit pintu memasuki indera pendengaran sang dokter. Ia tertegun, menatap sosok pemuda yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Loh?" bingungnya. Sosok yang berpakaian serba putih itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, digantikan dengan mengingat sebuah nama. "Kalau tidak salah... Akabane-kun?"

"Ya, saya Akabane." Karma berjalan menghampiri dokter, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda, dokter."

"Apa ini mengenai Nakamura-san?" tanya dokter. "Tidak biasanya. Apa Isogai-kun sedang berhalangan?"

Entah kenapa Karma merasa bingung. "Y-Ya. Isogai-kun... sedang sibuk."

Sang dokter kembali meraih bolpoin yang sempat ia telantarkan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Akabane-kun?"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Last Chapter : Karma!

Warning : ada beberapa kata kasar dan 'sesuatu' yang agak tidak senonoh.

.

.

.

"Keadaan Nakamura-san saat ini sudah cukup pulih. Hal itu terlihat dari tingkahnya saat melakukan terapi." Tutur sang dokter. "Nakamura-san tidak lagi merasa pusing atau mengekskresikan keringat dingin saat mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Selain itu, semangatnya dalam menjalani terapi mampu memperkuat kondisi mentalnya."

"Tapi..." potong Karma. "Meski ingatannya sudah kembali, dia tidak bisa mengingat Isogai-kun."

"Eh?" dokter terkejut. "Kau yakin?"

Karma mengangguk pelan. "Selama amnesia itu, Rio selalu bersama Isogai-kun. Ketika ingatannya telah kembali, dia malah lupa dengan kejadian itu."

Sang dokter merenung sejenak. Baru kali ini ia mndapatkan pasien seperti Rio. Biasanya ketika pasien amnesianya sudah sembuh, yasudah, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda pasiennya masih menderita penyakit tersebut. Namun kali ini, pasiennya masih melupakan sesuatu, padahal ingatannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, namun pria paruh baya itu tidak tahu apa itu.

"Akabane-kun, kau sudah coba merangsang ingatannya?"

Karma menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah memancing ingatan Nakamura-san tentang Isogai-kun?"

"Belum sih, tapi—"

Seketika, Karma mengingat kejadian dimana Rio menyodorkan sebuah dompet rusak berwarna merah muda kepada Isogai.

"Barusan, Rio menanyakan soal benda yang ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan itu. Dia bertanya pada Isogai-kun dengan polosnya. Aku yakin, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Isogai-kun, namun Rio kelihatan biasa saja," Jelas Karma. "Tidak pusing, keringat dingin, atau gejala lain ketika dia berusaha mengingat sesuatu."

Bolpoin yang digenggam kembali ia singkirkan. Sang dokter bertopang dagu, mencari sebuah solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau coba memancing ingatannya soal Isogai-kun?"

Sekarang, Karma kembali pada kenyataan. Saran dari dokter kemarin sukses membuatnya memutar otak semalaman. Memancing ingatan? Bagaimana caranya? Karma bukanlah orang yang suka basa-basi membicarakan orang lain, jadi pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia memulainya.

"Akabane-kun,"

Karma terkejut ketika seorang gadis memanggilnya. Kepala merahnya ia hadapkan pada siswi surai hitam tersebut, memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Kanzaki-san?"

Kanzaki Yukiko, gadis itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah belakang, menunjuk seseorang yang berada di luar kelas.

"Nakamura-san mencarimu."

Mendengarnya, Karma langsung menggerakan kepalanya heboh. Benar saja, gadis rambut pirang itu tengah tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kemudian Karma membuang napasnya. Mengapa anak itu tidak menghampirinya saja? Pikirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Karma bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk pelan lengan Kanzaki, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di sana, Karma berkacak pinggang. "Ya ampun, mengapa kau tidak masuk saja, Rio? Mengapa harus menyuruh Kanzaki-san?"

Rio memasang cengiran lebar, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Karma. "Ayo kita ke kantin."

.

"Akhirnya kita dapat roti yakisoba. Yeeeeyyy..."

Rio mengangkat roti yakisobanya tinggi-tinggi. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Menggemaskan, Karma sampai terkekeh sendiri.

"Dasar udik."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Baru beli roti yakisoba saja senangnya bukan main." Cibir Karma. "Dasar anak kecil."

"Biar saja," jawabnya. "Lagipula jarang sekali kau mendapatkan roti yakisoba yang luar biasa laris ini. Wajar saja kalau aku begitu— aduh!"

Rio merintih kesakitan setelah tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda. Gadis itu segera memohon maaf, namun kalimatnya menggantung ketika melihat rupa sang pemuda.

"I-Isogai-kun?" kaget Rio. Iris birunya bergerak vertikal, mengamati penampakan Isogai Yuuma dari bawah hingga atas.

Semula Isogai memasang wajah terkejut, namun anak itu buru-buru menggantikan ekspresi tersebut dengan wajah datar. Ia membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, Nakamura-senpai."

Belum sempat menjawab, Isogai sudah berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Rio dan Karma yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. Kemudian Karma menoleh ke arah Maehara Hiroto yang masih diam mematung, sama herannya dengan dua sejoli itu.

"A-Ano, s-senpai—"

"Maehara-kun," sela Karma. Mendengarnya, Maehara merasa sedikit terkejut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Isogai-kun?"

Maehara meneguk salivanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"A-Aku tidak tahu, senpai, sungguh." Jawab si surai kecokelatan. "Maaf, aku duluan."

Kini Maehara yang pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Rio masih menatap heran adik kelasnya, namun berbeda dengan Karma yang menampakan ekspresi wajah yang entah kenapa sulit sekali ditebak. Mungkin ia merasa heran juga, namun terbesit sedikit kesedihan yang tersirat di sana.

"Karma-kun," panggil Rio. "Maehara-kun itu siapa?"

"Sahabatnya Isogai-kun," kemudian Karma menundukan kepalanya, berkata lirih. "Dia yang menyelamatkanmu saat kecelakaan waktu itu."

Rio mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Eh? Sungguh?"

"Nee, Rio," panggil Karma. "Mau kupancing ingatanmu soal Isogai-kun?"

Rio kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar gagal paham. Apa yang dikatakan Karma?

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Karma-kun?"

Tiba-tiba kepala merahnya ia dongakan kembali, lalu menggeleng cepat. Manik tembaganya menatap Rio dengan tenang, tidak ada siratan sedih atau heran di sana.

"Lupakan, aku hanya melamun." Elak Karma. Rio masih menatapnya heran, namun ia tidak menggubrisnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

"Kumohon, ayo kita nonton film."

Sugino dan Kayano memandang si surai biru langit itu sambil sweatdrop. Nagisa sudah memohon berkali-kali, dan mereka lelah melihatnya. Bukan hanya telinganya, namun mata keduanya lelah melihat ekspresi melas Nagisa yang mengundang rasa prihatin. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tega.

"Sonic Ninja, loh? Aku sudah menunggu film ini sejak dua tahun lalu." Rengeknya. Sugino dan Kayano masih betah menutup mulut. "...ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak janji bisa ikut. Rencananya bulan depan aku dan keluargaku ada acara." Ucap Sugino.

"Ayolah, Sugino, bulan depan itu ada 30 hari, kau tidak mungkin menggelar acara selama itu kan?" Nagisa masih bersikeras membujuk si penggila baseball.

"Benar sih, tapi aku tidak bisa menentukan tanggal pastinya."

Seketika Nagisa terlihat pasrah. "Tak apa, Sugino, yang penting kau— WOOO Karma."

Karma yang baru saja tiba di depan kelas 3-A terkejut ketika Nagisa menyerukan namanya. Tentu saja, bahkan Rio yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"Ayo kita nonton film." Jawabnya. "Sonic Ninja, loh, Sonic Ninja!"

Mendengar itu, Karma merasa berseri-seri. Ia senang bukan main mendapat kabar bahwa film kesukaannya akan segera tayang.

"Kapan, kapan? Dimana?"

"Mall pusat kota, bulan depan."

"Bulan depan, ya?" Karma berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, kita pergi—"

"Mall pusat kota, ya?"

Karma serta tiga lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka—khususnya Karma—terkejut melihat mimik wajah Rio saat menggumamkan kalimat itu.

"Ada masalah, Nakamura?" tanya Sugino.

Mendengar itu, Rio buru-buru tersadar. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa pernah pergi ke sana bersama seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Kayano merasa bingung. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Rio terkekeh pelan. Ia berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan di antara mereka, namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada empat orang lainnya. Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, dan Sugino sama-sama menampakan mimik sedih penuh kekesalan. Mereka juga merasa iba, dengan seseorang yang disebutkan Rio namun gadis itu tidak mengingatnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian murung begitu?" Rio menepukan kedua tangannya, menyadarkan keempat sahabatnya dari pikiran masing-masing. "Semangat dong, katanya mau nonton? Cepat tentukan tanggalnya."

"T-Tapi—" Nagisa menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kita nonton di sana?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Rio bertanya balik. "Di sana kan ramai, jadi setelah nonton kita bisa langsung makan atau pergi ke toko buku, atau ke game center tanpa perlu berjalan jauh."

"Benar juga sih..."

"Yasudah, kita pergi tanggal 3 ya?" putus Nagisa, kemudian keempat lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Sekali lagi, Karma menoleh ke arah Rio. Otak briliannya tengah bekerja, dan akhirnya menemukan satu ide bagus. Dengan memanfaatkan waktu tersebut, ia harus bisa membuat gadis itu mengingat kembali Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

Suara sambungan menggema sepanjang malam. Sudah sejam lalu ia menghubungi seseorang, namun tak ada satu pun panggilannya yang terjawab. Hal ini membuat Karma merasa panik.

Karma mendecak kesal. Ia menatap layar ponselnya, mengklik perintah 'panggil' untuk yang kesekian kali. Dalam hati ia harap-harap cemas, semoga anak itu menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?"

Karma terperangah. Akhirnya panggilannya terjawab. "Isogai-kun, kau sedang sibuk?"

"Aku baru saja selesai kerja." Jawab Isogai di seberang sana. "Apa kau butuh bantuan, senpai? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, jadi di sini juga cukup."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Karma menarik napas, mencoba merelaksasikan jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol. "Isogai-kun, beri aku alasan, mengapa kau meghindari Rio."

Satu menit, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Padahal mudah, namun mengapa Isogai begitu kesulitan menjawabnya? Ini bahkan lebih mudah, dibandingkan menghitung percepatan sudut dalam gerak melingkar beraturan.

"Halo? Isogai-kun? Kau dengar aku?"

Mudah bagi Karma, namun tidak bagi Isogai.

"Aku menyerah, senpai."

Karma mengernyit. "Hah? Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mencintai Nakamura-senpai lagi. Sebesar apapun aku mencintainya, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Karenanya aku menghindar."

"Kau pikir menghindar dapat menyelesaikan masalah?"

Isogai di seberang sana terdengar begitu terkejut. Berbeda dengan Karma yang menggebu-gebu ingin membanting ponsel saking kesalnya. Kalau saat ini Isogai ada di hadapannya, pasti ia telah melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi si surai hitam.

"Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau melarikan diri—"

"Senpai," Isogai menyela Karma. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kumohon, Isogai-kun, jangan menghilangkan perasaan cintamu pada Rio," ucap Karma. "...setidaknya sampai Rio mengingatmu."

Terdengar ada deheman panjang di sana. Mungkin Isogai tengah mempertimbangkan permintaannya, pikir Karma.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Karma terkejut mendengar balasan Isogai. Ia mendecak kesal. Anak ini...

"Kau tidak merasa usahamu itu sia-sia? Selama Rio amnesia, kau yang paling mengerti segala kondisinya. Bahkan aku yang memiliki hubungan lebih dekat darimu pun tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jeda sejenak. Karma kembali menarik napas. "Tapi sekarang, setelah ingatan Rio kembali, kau pergi begitu saja, hanya karena dia melupakanmu? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau itu pengecut?"

"Kau pikir dilupakan itu enak?" Isogai meninggikan suaranya, sepertinya ia sudah tersulut emosi. "Aku tidak ingin lebih sakit dari ini. Aku bukan masokis. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dengan yang namanya cinta."

"Kalau kau merasa dilupakan itu tidak enak, seharusnya kau mencari cara agar Rio dapat mengingatmu! Mengerti?"

Isogai tak segera menjawab. Amukan Karma barusan membuat dirinya sukses membeku. Kalau Isogai disuruh jujur, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin berusaha mengembalikan secuil ingatan Rio tentangnya. Namun bagaimana? Sudah tidak tahu caranya, _timing_ untuk mendekatinya pun tidak ada. Kalau dulu, Rio pasti mengandalkannya. Tapi setelah gadis itu mengingat Karma, untuk apa mengandalkannya lagi?

"Senpai," Isogai kembali bersuara, dan kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali Nakamura-senpai mengingatku? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Dan dilihat dari kondisinya, seharusnya kau bersyukur dong, karena orang yang kau cintai melupakan sainganmu?"

Perlahan, Karma mengembangkan seulas senyum, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Isogai tidak bisa melihatnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil napas, menghilangkan segelintir emosi yang sempat menguasai dirinya.

"Aku yakin, pasti selama Rio amnesia, kau berusaha mendekatinya agar dia bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Dan mungkin, kau juga berusaha membuat Rio jatuh cinta padamu, kan?"

Meski tidak melihatnya langsung, Karma yakin, pasti Isogai merasa terkejut sekarang. Mungkin saja kini wajah anak kelas dua itu tengah merah padam, malu karena apa yang diucapkannya barusan benar.

"Isogai-kun, aku merasa tidak bertanggung jawab, karena selama Rio amnesia aku selalu mengandalkanmu. Menyuruhmu ini, itu, mendengarkanku berkata ini, itu, dan lain-lain. Aku juga merasa kalau aku hanya mengambil bagian enaknya saja, tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari pertolongan saat Rio tiba-tiba pingsan, atau membawa dia ke rumah sakit malam-malam."

Isogai masih terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan panjang lebar Karma yang masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda selesai.

"Jadi intinya, aku ingin balas budi padamu. Aku tidak ingin Rio melupakanmu, aku tidak ingin kau menghindar, aku masih ingin membicarakan Rio bersamamu, dan aku ingin melihat kau bahagia bersama Rio."

Beberapa detik terdapat keheningan, namun Isogai segera memecahnya dengan tawa super kencang, mungkin. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Karma, kakak kelas yang ia tahu cuek dan memiliki gengsi luar biasa tinggi, akan mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Karma-senpai, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau begitu bak padaku, padahal aku ini sainganmu." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi maaf, keputusanku untuk berhenti mencintai Nakamura-senpai sudah bulat."

Karma yang sebelumnya sumringah kembali memasang wajah lesunya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidak menghindar bisa-bisa perasaanku tidak akan menghilang."

"Hmm, kau ini merepotkan sekali, Isogai-kun." Lagi-lagi Karma menghela napas. "Tapi, aku akan tetap berusaha agar Rio dapat mengingatmu kembali. Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya, biar aku saja."

"Terserah kau saja," balas Isogai. "Kalau begitu, aku serahkan Nakamura-senpai padamu."

"Terima kasih, Isogai-kun. Kau sudah merelakan Rio untukku."

Isogai tak kuasa menahan tawa. Merelakan Rio? Jadian saja tidak! Namun Isogai tidak larut dalam kalimat Karma yang membuatnya tergelitik itu. Ia kembali bersuara sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan.

"Satu lagi, senpai." Karma hanya membalasnya dengan deheman singkat. "Jaga Nakamura-senpai. Jangan buat dia kecewa untuk yang kedua kali. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih terus. Kau harus membuatnya bahagia. Catat itu."

"Pasti, aku akan mengingatnya." Karma berkata dengan yakin, membuat Isogai di seberang sana merasa lega. "Terima kasih, Isogai-kun, untuk semuanya— ahh, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

Isogai terkekeh pelan. "Sama-sama, Karma-senpai."

Sambungan pun terputus. Setelah merasa gelisah selama berjam-jam, setelah sempat emosi saat melakukan panggilan, setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih, akhirnya Karma merasa lega. Hatinya begitu plong, seolah semua beban hidupnya hilang dalam sekejap. Meski sebenarnya masih ada secuil perasaan tidak enak, namun ia yakin, Isogai akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan darinya.

Kini, ada satu lagi yang harus ia selesaikan. Karma harus memanfaatkan tanggal 3 Desember nanti untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rio tentang Isogai.

Mall pusat kota. Semoga tempat itu berguna.

.

.

.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar dimana-mana, namun suara yang satu ini sukses membuat Rio, Karma, Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino menghentikan langkah mereka.

Kelimanya menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di sisi kiri mereka. Perlahan kaca mobil itu bergerak turun, menampakan dua sosok manusia yang berada di dalam.

"Loh? Asano-kun?" Rio terlihat heboh, senang bisa bertemu sosok Asano Gakushuu di pusat kota. Gadis pirang itu semakin senang ketika melihat sosok lain yang duduk di kursi kemudi. "WAAAHH, Sakakibara-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sakakibara Ren tersenyum pada Rio serta yang lainnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai untuk menyapa mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nakamura-san, Akabane-kun, dan kalian bertiga." Sapa Ren. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nakamura-san? Kudengar kau kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia."

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Sakakibara-kun. Ingatanku sudah sepenuhnya pulih." Jawab Rio.

"Syukurlah kalau baik-baik saja." Kemudian si surai unik mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lalu, kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Kami mau ke mall pusat kota. Main, sekaligus nonton film." Jawab Karma. "Sonic Ninja, loh, Sonic Ninja!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali, Akabane." Asano sweatdrop melihat sahabat merahnya itu.

"Kalian mau ikut tidak, Asano-kun, Sakakibara-kun?" tanya Rio.

"Maaf, Nakamura, kami tidak bisa ikut." Rio sukses dibuat kecewa oleh Asano. "Kami sedang ada acara dengan teman kelas kami."

"Oh, baguslah. Risih jika kau ikut bersama kami, Asano-kun." Celetuk Karma.

Satu perempatan besar muncul di kepala pirang Asano.

"Kalian berdua tidak berubah ternyata." Gumam Ren sambil menahan Asano agar tidak keluar menyerang Karma.

Rio hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sakakibara-kun, kalau kau ada waktu kapan-kapan kita main bareng, ya? Asano-kun sering pergi dengan kita, loh."

Ren tersenyum pada Rio. "OK, akan kuusahakan."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya? Aku dan Ren masih ada urusan." Pamit Asano pada kelima sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba telunjuknya menunjuk si merah. "Akabane, tunggu pembalasanku."

Bersamaan dengan naiknya kaca mobil, Asano dan Ren melambaikan tangan mereka. Rio dan kawan-kawan membalasnya, bahkan ketika mobil itu sudah bergerak menjauh, mereka masih saja melambaikan tangan—kecuali Karma yang begitu kesal dengan pemuda Asano itu.

.

.

.

Tujuan pertama mereka di mall pusat kota—nonton film— sudah terwujud. Kini saatnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sekiranya menarik, lumayan untuk cuci mata.

"Karma, aku tak sabar ingin menyaksikan lanjutannya." Ucap Nagisa.

"Ahh, dua tahun lagi ya?" Karma menerawang. Berarti setelah ini, ia harus menunggu lagi bertahun-tahun agar bisa menonton film kesukaannya. "Rasanya sangat tidak seimbang antara waktu rilis dengan durasi filmnya. Aku lelah menunggu."

"Sudahlah, yang penting bisa nonton kan?" Kayano berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih larut dengan Sonic Ninja. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko buku?"

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin makan dulu." Ucap Sugino.

"Ahh, aku juga lapar. Tapi aku ingin beli cemilan saja." Tiba-tiba manik biru Rio menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "WOOAA... kebetulan sekali! Nee, aku ingin beli crepes, kalian ingin—"

DEG!

Rio mendadak diam. Kemudian gadis itu memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit. Tentu saja keempat lainnya merasa panik, terutama Karma. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Rio seperti ini.

"Rio, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kepalamu sakit lagi, Rio-chan?" kini Kayano yang bertanya.

Rio tak menjawab. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya. Gadis itu juga berusaha menghilangkan pandangan buramnya, namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

.

"Sudah lebih baik, Nakamura?" tanya Sugino sambil mengusap-usap punggung Rio.

"Hmm, mendingan."

Tak lama, sosok Karma mendekati Rio. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada si pirang. Pemuda Akabane itu bingung ketika melihat Rio yang tak kunjung mengambil air tersebut.

"Ada apa, Rio? Kenapa airnya tidak diambil?"

"de javu,"

Karma terkejut mendengar gumaman mantan kekasihnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino.

Rio mendongakan kepalanya. "Karma-kun, apa kita pernah melakukan ini—maksudku, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing, lalu aku istirahat di sini, lalu kau beri aku air?"

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Karma yang masih bingung dengan perkataan si pirang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kalau ini pernah terjadi, dengan seseorang." Jawab Rio. "Jadi bukan denganmu, ya?"

Baik Karma, Nagisa, Kayano maupun Sugino, semuanya merasa gagal paham dengan ucapan Rio. Logikanya kalau menyebutkan seseorang, pasti jawabannya Karma. Karena dari mereka berempat, hanya Karma yang sering pergi berdua dengan Rio—tentu saja karena status mereka yang berpacaran waktu itu. Namun barusan si surai merah berkata tidak pernah. Lalu, siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Rio?

Asano? Tidak mungkin.

Lalu siapa?

"Yaa, daripada kau memikirkan itu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu sejenak."

Nagisa berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia mementingkan kondisi Rio dibanding memikirkan sosok yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak identitasnya itu. Sesuai saran, si pirang berusaha merelaksasi dirinya, menghilangkan bayangan itu agar kepalanya tak lagi terasa sakit.

Sementara keempat lainnya mendiskusikan soal makanan, Karma sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah memutar otak sejenak, ia menduga satu orang yang dirasa berhubungan dengan de javu-nya Rio.

"Nee, Rio," panggil Karma. "Kurasa, aku tahu—"

"Ayo kita beli makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rio melangkah semakin cepat, sehingga kini gadis itu yang memimpin rute perjalanan.

"Rio-chan, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat." Kayano mulai mengejar Rio. Bukannya berhenti, Rio malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ayo, Kaede-chan, kita balapan siapa yang mengantre paling ce—HMMMPPPHH!"

Keempat siswa SMA Kunugigaoka itu membelalak hebat. Sementara Rio berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar seseorang yang tiba-tiba membekapnya. Gadis itu semakin meronta ketika dirinya dibawa pergi oleh laki-laki tua itu, meninggalkan Karma, Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Karma mendecih, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu secepat yang ia bisa. "Cari bantuan!"

"Karma, tunggu!" Sugino menyusul mengejar Karma. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Karma menyelamatkan Rio seorang diri. Pasti anak itu akan menggunakan kekerasan.

"RIO-CHAN—"

"Tunggu, Kayano!" Nagisa segera menahan Kayano yang hendak menyusul dua temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menahanku, Nagisa? Rio-chan diculik, mana mungkin kita diam saja!"

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke sumber informasi daripada mengejar mereka. Kita cari bantuan dari sana." Kemudian Nagisa menarik paksa Kayano untuk berlari bersamanya. "Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Rio sudah dibawa keluar mall oleh si penculik. Kecepatan berlarinya luar biasa, bahkan Rio sampai kesulitan untuk meronta-ronta. Meskipun begitu, Karma dan Sugino mampu mengejarnya. Walau jarak mereka dengan objek masih terbilang jauh, setidaknya mereka tidak kehilangan jejak.

"DIAM, GADIS KECIL. Kau tidak ingin aku banting, kan?" titah si penculik, namun Rio tidak menurutinya.

Masih dengan mulutnya yang dibekap, Rio berusaha berteriak minta tolong. Sayangnya kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan paman tua ini, sehingga untuk menyingkirkan telapak tangannya pun butuh usaha keras.

"Mau bagaimana pun aku tidak akan melepaskan— AKH!"

Si penculik merasa kesakitan ketika titik kelemahannya berhasil Rio tendang. Meski lengan kekarnya masih betah memeganginya, namun pertahanan pak tua itu telah merenggang. Ini akan mempermudah dirinya untuk kabur.

"TOLONG! TOLONG— HMMMPPPHH!"

"Jangan berisik kau, brengsek!"

BRUK!

Si penculik menghempaskan Rio ke sebuah lorong yang berada di tengah-tengah toko dan tertutup tembok besar. Tempat itu cukup luas jika digunakan untuk berkelahi, juga digunakan untuk menyiksa seseorang.

Perlahan, Rio bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak mengenakan. Manik birunya memandang tajam pria tua yang tengah memegangi 'barang miliknya', masih merintih kesakitan akibat tendangan kuat Rio. Kalau saja badan pria tua ini sama seperti Karma atau Ren, Rio masih sanggup menantangnya berkelahi.

"Oh, ternyata kau cukup kuat juga ya? Bisa berdiri meski kau telah kubanting."

Si penculik melangkah mendekat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rio melangkah mundur. Pria itu menyeringai, senang melihat ekspresi wajah si pirang yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Kalau kau coba berteriak minta tolong..." tangan kekar si penculik masuk ke dalam saku celana, kemudian sebuah pisau kecil mengkilap keluar dari sana. "Aku akan menusukan ini ke tubuhmu."

Rio meneguk ludah. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Tuhan, tolong Rio...

"Jadilah budakku, kalau kau ingin aman."

"RIO!"

Rio serta si penculik terkejut. Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok surai merah dan biru tua tertangkap iris mata mereka. Dua pemuda itu hadir untuk menolongnya. Rio senang, sampai-sampai ia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

Merasa dalam bahaya, si penculik segera mencekik Rio, memutarkan tubuhnya hingga gadis itu berada di hadapannya. Tangan kekar itu membekapnya kembali, dan tak lupa sebuah pisau tengah siaga di leher Rio dengan jarak kurang dari satu senti.

"Berani mendekat, anak ini akan kubunuh."

Karma dan Sugino menghela napas. Keduanya sibuk memutar otak, mencari cara agar dapat menyelamatkan Rio.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Rio mulai meronta-ronta. Kalau mulutnya tidak sedang dibekap, pasti ia akan teriak-teriak meminta Karma untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti, Karma!" Sugino memegangi lengan atas si surai merah, mencengkeramnya, dan Karma pun menurut. "Kurasa aku tahu cara menolong Nakamura."

"Cara apapun tak akan mempan melawanku. Gadis ini akan kujadikan budak. Kalau kalian mendekat, gadis ini akan kubunuh."

Si penculik kembali mengancam, namun Karma dan Sugino seolah tak peduli. Setelah cukup lama berbisik, keduanya menatap Rio lekat-lekat.

"Hei, jangan mengabaikanku!" si penculik merentangkan tangan kanannya, menjauhkan pisau dari leher Rio secara tidak sadar.

"SEKARANG!"

Rio yang sebelumnya melakukan kontak mata dengan Karma dan Sugino, mengerti dengan arti tatapan mereka, segera melancarkan aksinya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Rio segera menyikut ulu hati si penculik sekuat tenaga, kemudian menggigit telapak tangan yang membekapnya. Di waktu yang sama, Karma dan Sugino segera berlari menghampiri Rio dan si penculik.

Sekali lagi, Rio memandang 'barang' itu, membuat si penculik kembali merintih kesakitan. Selanjutnya Sugino dan Karma segera menahan tubuh besar si penculik, menghajar wajah serta bagian tubuh tertentu sampai memar bermunculan.

"Kurang ajar!"

Si penculik mulai geram, sehingga ia menggerakan tangannya yang memegang pisau untuk melukai salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

SRRREETT!

"KARMA-KUN!" Rio menjerit histeris, melihat pisau yang menusuk ke arah wajah Karma. Untungnya si surai merah berhasil menghindar, sehingga hanya pipi kirinya yang tergores benda tajam itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, Karma segera menahan tangan kekar yang memegang pisau, menggigit tepat di pergelangan, kemudian mengambil benda tajam yang terlepas dari genggaman.

Memanfaatkan celah yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan si penculik dengan Karma, Sugino segera menghantam perut serta wajah penculik. Tak lupa, ia juga menginjak di bagian selangkangan, membuat si penculik menjerit histeris.

Rio segera keluar dari lorong itu, dan beruntung ia berpapasan dengan Nagisa yang dibuntuti tiga orang polisi.

"Disini, disini." Teriak Rio sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia pun kembali masuk, membantu Karma dan Sugino yang berkelahi dengan si penculik.

"Menghindarlah, anak muda!" 

DOR!

Satu tembakan diloloskan dari senapan laras pendek, dan sukses melukai kaki si penculik. Tembakan berikutnya diluncurkan, namun sasarannya kaki yang satunya. Setelah ambruk, polisi segera menggiring si penculik pergi dari tempat itu.

"Saya akan membawa pelaku ke kantor polisi. Di antara kalian, saya minta satu orang untuk saya wawancara sebagai saksi." Ucap salah satu polisi.

"Bawa saya saja. Saya mengetahui kejadian ini secara kronologis." Ucap Sugino. "Selain itu, di antara kami bertiga, kondisi saya yang paling baik."

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Ikut kami sekarang."

Sugino pergi bersama polisi dan si penculik ke kantor polisi. Kini hanya ada Rio, Karma, serta Nagisa yang berada di lorong tengah-tengah toko. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya,

BRUK!

Rio ambruk di tempat. Ia terisak.

"Rio," Karma segera berjongkok, memandangi si surai pirang yang tengah menelungkupkan kepala. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?"

Kemudian Rio memeluk Karma.

"Karma-kun... aku takut," isaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku takut."

Karma terdiam sejenak. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Rio yang begitu rapuh seperti ini. Ia pun segera mendekapnya, begitu erat, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku di sini." Bisiknya lembut. "Jangan menangis."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis kalau aku melihatmu terluka begitu?!"

" **Mereka ada di sana. Ayo cepat."**

Karma terdiam sejenak. Tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengusap surai pirang Rio, kini ia gunakan untuk memegangi luka sayat di pipinya. Rasanya perih, namun melihat gadis itu menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya, entah kenapa, Karma merasa senang dan lega, bahkan luka tersebut tidak terasa perih lagi.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya luka ringan. Aku baik-baik saja—"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa setiap kali aku pergi bermain selalu ada kejadian tak terduga seperti ini?" Rio berteriak dalam pelukan Karma. Meskipun begitu, semua orang yang ada di sana masih dapat mendengar suaranya. "Kemarin, aku tersiksa karena mengingat Asano-kun sampai pingsan di toko buku. Sekarang, aku merasa kejadian kemarin terulang lagi ditambah dengan aku yang hampir diculik. Aku muak, Karma-kun, aku muak!"

" **Itu mereka—ahh, syukurlah Rio-chan baik-baik saja."**

Karma tertegun mendengar keluhan Rio barusan. Gadis itu menyebutkan kejadian dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Asano, kemudian ia masuk rumah sakit setelah susah payah mengingat si surai pirang itu. Bukankah itu... kejadian saat Rio dan Isogai pergi ke mall pusat kota beberapa bulan lalu?

"Parahnya, aku masih tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu Isogai-kun. Padahal dia yang menyelamatkanku saat kecelakaan, mengapa aku tidak mengingatnya?!" isakan Rio kini semakin kencang. "Sejak aku mendapat kembali ingatanku, Isogai-kun menghindar dariku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, pasti anak itu merasa sakit hati sekarang."

"Nakamura...-senpai?"

Rio berusaha menghentikan isakannya. Ia dan Karma sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya sulit diterjemahkan. Di sisi lain, Karma merasa bingung, sejak kapan anak itu ada di sini?

Berbeda dengan keduanya, Rio merasa luar biasa terkejut. Suara panggilan yang lembut itu terdengar begitu familiar. Dalam sekejap, kepalanya menayangkan berbagai macam cuplikan peristiwa masa lampau dirinya bersama pemuda itu. Cuplikan itu berputar secara acak, seperti sebuah film.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, secara ajaib, Rio dapat mengetahui siapa sosok pemuda itu, siapa sosok yang ia lupakan itu.

"Isogai-kun?"

Perlahan, Rio melepaskan pelukan Karma. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi semula, melangkah mendekati pemuda surai hitam tersebut.

"ISOGAI-KUN!"

Entah apa yang menyebabkan kakinya bergerak tiba-tiba, yang jelas Isogai menjauh dari tempat itu, mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk ia tempati.

Mengapa dirinya berlari? Bukankah barusan ia mendengar perkataan Rio yang tanpa sadar mengatakan kejadian lampau itu? Dan barusan Rio meneriakan namanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang?

Isogai masih terus berlari, begitu juga dengan Rio di belakangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Isogai segera berbelok menuju sebuah taman, mendekati pohon terbesar di sana, kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya di balik batang cokelat yang kekar itu.

"Isogai-kun,"

—yang sebenarnya percuma juga ia lakukan, karena kakak kelasnya itu berhasil menemukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai-kun."

Mendengar itu, Isogai menyembulkan kepalanya. Manik madunya menatap wajah cantik Rio yang berlumuran air mata. Manik biru gadis itu balas menatapnya, membuat si surai pucuk merasa grogi sendiri.

"K-Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, s-senpai?"

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Isogai-kun. Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa sakit hati karena aku melupakanmu, kan?" ucap Rio.

"Wa-Wajar saja bukan? I-Itu kan karena penyakitmu—"

"Tapi barusan, saat kau memanggilku, entah kenapa aku dapat mengingatmu lagi. Apalagi tadi aku merasa, semua kejadian yang pernah kita lalui bersama berputar secara acak di kepalaku."

"Hah? Berputar?"

"Aku ingat saat kita pergi ke mall pusat kota kemudian bertemu Asano-kun. Setelah itu kalian mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Kau juga sering mengantarku terapi, kemudian kita makan ramen bersama di dekat stasiun. Saat itu aku memintamu untuk memberikan solusi padaku." Setetes air meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. "Setelah itu—"

Isogai mulai panik. Ia segera menghampiri Rio yang tengah menyeka air matanya. Sayang, alirannya tidak mau berhenti, malahan semakin deras.

"S-Senpai? J-Jangan menangis..."

"Setelah itu— kita bertemu di halte bis, pulang bersama, makan cheesecake bersama, lalu—"

"Kumohon jangan dilanjutkan." Pinta Isogai. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rio saking malunya, memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun Rio seolah tuli, ia bahkan masih terus menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai-kun..." isaknya. "Selain aku melupakanmu, aku juga tidak peka dengan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku."

Isogai terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat sosok surai merah yang berdiri cukup jauh di hadapannya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, namun suaranya tidak terdengar.

Peluk dia.

Itu yang Isogai tangkap dari Karma. Perlahan, dengan ragu-ragu tentunya, Isogai menggerakan tangannya, mendekap erat Rio yang tengah terisak. Gadis itu balas memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Isogai. Ia menangis di sana.

"Jangan meminta maaf, senpai." Ucapnya selembut mungkin, berharap dapat menghilangkan isakan Rio walau hanya sedikit. "Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu, kalau mustahil aku mendapatkanmu."

Benar saja. Rio mulai terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau ingat, saat baru-baru putus dengan Karma-senpai? Kau pernah berkata padaku, kalau kau masih mencintainya. Seharusnya aku sadar, namun aku masih saja mencintaimu." Sesekali Isogai mengalihkan pandang ke arah Karma. Kakak kelasnya itu menampakan ekspresi datar, sibuk memperhatikannya dan Rio yang sedang berpelukan. "Kemarin-kemarin, aku menghindar darimu. Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan cintaku."

Kemudian Rio menengadah, menatap Isogai yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kupikir kau marah karena aku melupakanmu."

"Benar sih, tapi anggap saja bukan itu alasannya." Isogai kembali membenamkan wajah Rio dalam dadanya. "Nee, senpai, kau tahu? Sebenarnya Karma-senpai itu masih mencintaimu, loh..."

"Sungguh?" kaget Rio.

"Buktinya Karma-senpai masih ingin berteman denganmu." Jawab Isogai. "Nee, bagaimana kalau kalian balikan?"

Mata sembab Rio sukses membelalak. "K-Kau yakin, Isogai-kun?"

"Mengapa tidak? Kalian kan saling mencintai."

"Maksudku, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Isogai menghembuskan napasnya, memberinya jeda beberapa detik.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, senpai. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Asal kau bisa bahagia dengan Karma-senpai, aku juga ikut bahagia. Selain itu, Karma-senpai juga berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi."

"Isogai-kun..."

Entah kenapa, Rio kembali meneteskan air mata. Buru-buru ia mengusap matanya, kemudian menatap Isogai yang terkekeh pelan. Kemudian Isogai melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebuah benda yang ia selipkan di dalam dompet.

"Ini," Isogai menyodorkan selembar foto sobek yang sudah ia perbaiki menggunakan solatip. Ya, itu adalah foto Rio dan Karma yang ia temukan saat kecelakaan waktu itu, dan Isogai masih menyimpannya. "Simpan ini baik-baik, senpai."

Perlahan, Rio mengambil foto tersebut. Kemudian manik sewarna lautnya memandang Isogai, masih dengan senyum ikemennya yang menyejukan. Foto dirinya bersama sang mantan kekasih, yang rusak karena kecelakaan bis yang membuatnya amnesia, kini telah ada di tangannya. Rio sangat menyayangi foto itu. Dan ia bahagia sekali karena Isogai telah menjaganya.

"A-Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana," ucap Rio, masih menatap foto itu. "Yang jelas, kau baik, Isogai-kun. Terima kasih."

Isogai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya yang sedikit terasa dingin, efek musim dingin. Kemudian ia kembali melirik ke arah Karma. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu Isogai membalasnya.

"Senpai, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Karma-senpai sudah menunggumu di sana."

Rio menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Karma yang tengah berdiri jauh di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengganggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamura-senpai."

Rio mengerjapkan matanya. Isogai masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu pun membalas dengan senyum paksa, efek habis nangis sehingga kulit wajahnya begitu kaku. Rasanya sulit sekali.

"Aku mencintai Karma-kun, Isogai-kun."

"Ya, aku tahu." Kemudian Isogai melambaikan tangannya pada Rio. "Sampai jumpa nanti, senpai."

Meski sedikit bingung, namun Rio tetap membalas lambaian tangan Isogai. Senyumnya ia kembangkan lebih lebar lagi, sebisa mungkin ia menampakan ekspresi cerianya. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Rio melangkah cepat, berlari menghampiri Karma yang masih setia menunggunya. Isogai hanya bisa menatap dua sejoli itu dengan tatapan yang... entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin dengan tatapan senang, atau bisa jadi ia menatapnya sedih.

Kemudian Isogai memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, meremas bajunya pelan. Ada sedikit perasaan sakit dan tidak terima kalau-kalau Rio dan Karma kembali merajut kasih, dan ia hanya bisa berpikir positif. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuknya, membiarkan orang yang ia cintai kembali bersama orang yang pernah menyakitinya.

Isogai tersenyum sembari menatap langit. Semilir angin menggerakan anak-anak rambutnya. Ia berharap, angin ini tidak hanya mampu menggerakan surai hitamnya, melainkan menerbangkan perasaan cintanya pada kakak kelas pirangnya juga.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Maaf, endingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Jujur saya mendadak WB, trus bingung juga mau buat alurnya bagaimana. Alhasil chapter kali ini wordsnya bocor(?).

Chapter depan cuma epilog, wordsnya lebih dikit tapi kalau cuma baca sampai sini juga gak apa-apa. Sebelumnya terima kasih karena udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Maaf, endingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian (2). Terima kasih juga buat yang review, fav, follow dan lain-lain. Terima kasih banyak *sungkem.

Extra Chapter : Epilogue!


	13. Extra Chapter : Epilogue!

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Memory © shichigatsudesu

Extra Chapter : Epilogue!

.

.

.

Suhu udara hari ini tidak sedingin biasanya, sehingga orang-orang dapat memanfaatkannya untuk pergi keluar rumah. Apa ini karena hari valentine? Tapi bukankah pertengahan Februari itu cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya?

Ahh, tapi biarlah, yang penting di hari kasih sayang ini bisa keluar rumah.

Karena itu, Isogai Yuuma pergi dari rumah, mumpung libur. Pemuda surai hitam itu pergi menuju sungai dekat rumah. Sejak kecil ia sering kali bermain di sana. Dan sekarang ia bermaksud untuk mengenang masa kecilnya.

Isogai pergi ke sungai dengan berbekal alat tulis dan papan jalan. Setelah sampai di sana, ia segera menduduki kursi di tepi sungai, mengeluarkan barang bawaannya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

Aku cinta Nakamura-senpai.

Setelah kalimat itu memenuhi kertas putih, Isogai melipat-lipat benda tersebut layaknya origami. Dan benar saja, ia membuat kertas putih itu menjadi sebuah pesawat.

Selalu ada hal yang tidak terduga terjadi ketika Isogai menjalani hari. Pesawat kertas yang dibuatnya kini meluncur indah diterpa angin. Isogai senang melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, Isogai." Ucap seseorang. "Apa kau yakin itu dapat menenangkanmu?"

"Aku selalu ingin mencobanya," Isogai menolehkan kepala pada Asano. "Daripada harus berteriak, ini jauh lebih aman karena tidak mengganggu orang lain."

Asano Gakushuu memicingkan mata pada Isogai, bingung mengapa anak itu terkekeh sendiri.

"Tapi kau juga melakukannya kan, senpai?"

Seketika wajah Asano menjadi merah padam, bahkan mengalahkan warna rambut pemuda Akabane.

"Berisik." Ketusnya. Ia pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Aku cinta Nakamura Rio.

Kalimatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Isogai.

Selalu ada hal yang tidak terduga terjadi ketika Isogai menjalani hari, termasuk pertemuannya dengan Asano di tepi sungai.

"Mengapa kau ada di Tokyo, senpai?"

"Aku sedang libur, jadi aku pulang kesini," jawabnya tanpa beralih dari kertas yang tengah ia lipat. "Sekalian bertemu dengan ayahku, karena kami jarang sekali bertemu."

"Rumahmu di sekitar sini?"

Asano menggeleng pelan. "Aku habis menemui Nakamura."

"Untuk?"

"Memberinya cokelat valentine." Perahu kertas Asano berhasil diselesaikan. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sungai. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?" tanya Isogai bingung.

"Apa kau memberinya cokelat valentine?"

"Ya, ya, aku memberinya," jawab Isogai. "—melalui Karma-senpai."

"Dasar pengecut."

"Apa?"

"—tapi kurasa tidak." Asano menaruh perahu kertas itu di atas air sungai. Perlahan benda itu bergerak mengikuti arus. "Kudengar kau menyatakan cinta di hari mereka menonton film."

"K-Kau yakin itu pernyataan cinta?"

"Entahlah." Asano mengendikan bahu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku?"

"Ketika Nakamura mengingatmu," ucap Asano. "Dan, ketika Nakamura menyatakan cinta."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tutur Isogai. "Aku merasa campur aduk saat Nakamura-senpai mengingatku sepenuhnya. Mungkin aku terlalu senang. Dan aku sempat merasa sakit saat dia mengatakan 'aku cinta Karma-kun', tapi apa boleh buat?"

Asano diam sejenak. Ia memandang sepatu ketsnya, kemudian memasang seulas senyum kecil namun tulus di wajahnya.

"Yaa, setidaknya itu lebih keren dibanding aku."

Isogai menaikan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kemudian kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit yang menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju ke tanah. "Jadi perjuangan kita berakhir sampai sini, ya?"

Isogai terkekeh pelan. Tak lama ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Asano—menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi?" balasnya. "Kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita, Asano-senpai."

.

.

.

Berjam-jam sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, kini Rio dan Karma menempuh perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa, Karma selalu mengantar Rio sampai rumah. Namun tidak seperti biasanya mereka menyimpang dulu ke suatu tempat.

"Ini," Karma menyodorkan sekaleng lemonade hangat. Rio menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun."

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Karma merogoh tasnya, mengambil dua buah kotak yang dibalut pita merah. "Happy Valentine."

Rio terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. "Karma-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Bukankah biasanya perempuan yang memberikan cokelat? Lagipula, ini kan masih tanggal 13?"

"Tidak ada aturan tertulis mengenai orang yang wajib memberikan cokelat di hari valentine." Ucap Karma. "Sudah, ambil saja."

Rio pun menuruti titah Karma. "Terima kasih— eh, kenapa dua?"

"Satu lagi dari Isogai-kun, dia menitipkannya padaku." Jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong yang merah muda itu dariku."

Rio tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. "Terima kasih, Karma-kun. Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa memberikan cokelat."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti saja kapan-kapan."

"Tahu begitu, aku selesaikan cokelatku kemarin."

Kemudian keduanya pun terdiam. Baik Karma maupun Rio, tak ada yang membuka suara lebih dulu. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya menenggelamkan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Karma-kun, bagaimana kabar Isogai-kun?" tanya Rio.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Karma. "Kau masih belum menghubunginya ya, sejak hari itu?"

Rio mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar malu, aku tidak enak hati dengan Isogai-kun, jadi aku belum menghubunginya."

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja kok."

Beberapa saat diam, Rio kembali melayangkan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan Asano-kun?"

"Ahh, dia masih menyebalkan seperti biasa." Dan Karma pun sukses dibuat menjerit oleh cubitan maut Rio. "A-Asano-kun baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Si gadis pirang berdehem panjang. "Kira-kira dia akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana ya?"

"Sama seperti kita, Universitas Tokyo."

"Wooaahh, berarti kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi, dong?" ucapnya senang. Karma hanya mengangguk. "Eh, tapi Nagisa-kun, Kaede-chan, dan Sugino-kun berbeda tempat, ya?"

Melihat sang kekasih yang begitu lesu, Karma segera menghiburnya. "Jangan khawatir. Berbeda universitas bukan berarti persahabatan kita berakhir kan?"

"B-Benar sih..."

Atmosfer sunyi kembali menyelimuti mereka untuk yang kesekian kali. Karma menoleh ke arah Rio yang tengah menatap langit berawan. Salju yang jatuh ke wajahnya tidak digubris sama sekali. Entah kenapa, Karma senang memandangnya seperti itu.

"Nee, Karma-kun," Rio memanggil Karma. "Aku harap kita bisa satu universitas."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Sampai nanti, sampai kita lulus kuliah."

Perlahan Karma menggerakkan tangannya menuju bahu kiri Rio. Ia merangkul gadis itu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidangnya. Rio balas merengkuh Karma. Rasanya begitu nikmat, sampai Rio ingin sekali memejamkan mata.

"Setelah itu, akan kuperpanjang waktu kebersamaan kita." Ucapnya. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengatakan ini, tapi setelah sukses nanti, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Kemudian Rio bangkit dari kegiatan bersandarnya. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. "Janji ya? Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Tak lama Karma mengaitkan jarinya di kelingking si surai pirang. "Ya, ya, aku janji."

Keduanya saling menatap, saling melemparkan senyum, menciptakan suasana hangat di tengah musim dingin. Kemudian Rio kembali bersandar pada Karma, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang kembali memeluk si gadis. Mereka kembali pada kegiatan semula, melupakan waktu yang saat itu tengah berputar.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah jadi pembaca setia fic ini. Maaf kalau selama ini saya lama ngeposting, sempat hiatus juga kemarin, ceritanya kurang bagus, banyak typo, dan lain-lain. Ini fic MC kedua yang saya buat sampai tamat, semoga kalian suka.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya... *tebarcinta(?) *digampar :"""")))))


End file.
